Children of Omne
by Unity123
Summary: A mysterious man has been running around the town of Royal Woods, killing and then resurrecting the victims he mercilessly slaughters. Now his one-man crusade leads to the Loud Children, the Santiagos, Clyde McBride, and Rocky Spokes. What's even more disturbing is the fact he considers Lincoln Loud his brother, and his uncanny knowledge. What and who will be able to save them?
1. Cast

**Did you find the man in the black robe intriguing? This character has been in my subconscious for quite some time now. I figured if some have not heard of the** ** _Bayonetta_** **series, you should now the characters that are part of it.**

Characters:

Loud Family

Lincoln

Lori

Leni

Luna

Luan

Lynn Jr.

Lucy

Lola

Lana

Lisa

Lily

Lynn Sr.

Rita

Santiago Family

Ronnie Anne

Bobby

McBride Family

Clyde

Angels of Paradiso

Third Sphere Angles

Affinity

Catchet and Compassion

Dear and Decorations

Enchant

Acceptance

Third Sphere Archangels

Applaud

Accolade

Enrapture

Fidelity

Third Sphere Principalities

Ardor

Irenic

Allegiance

Second Sphere Powers

Beloved

Kinship

Belief

Worship

Second Sphere Virtues

Fairness

Grace and Glory

Urbane

Second Sphere Dominions

Fearless

Gravitas

Harmony

First Sphere Thrones

Inspired

Resplendence

First Sphere Cherubim

Braves

Valor

Valiance

First Sphere Seraphim

Joy (11 year old form)

Gracious and Glorious

Glamor

Auditio

Sequi

Courage

Temperance

Justice

Prudence

Four Cardinal Virtues

Fortitudo

Temperantia

Iustitia

Sapientia

Dea

Jubilues (Ally)

Infernal Demons

Madama Butterfly, Mistress of Atrocity

Madama Styx, Decider of Ends

Gomorrah, Devourer of the Divine

Malphas, Wings of Shadow

Hekatoncheir, Shatterer of the Earth

Scolopendra, Eradicator of Paradise

Phantasmarane, Twister of Flame

Zero, King of Little Devils

Little Devils, Infernal Bad Boys

Queen Sheba, the Destoyer

Madama Kherpi, Protector of Time

Labolas, Destroyer of Fates

Miclantecuthli, Presser of Destruction

Baal, Empress of Fathoms

Hydra, Spinner of Destiny

Diomedes, Serverer of the Dark

Carnage, Reveler of Plague

Hideous, Carver of Hatred

Hatred, Holder of Enmity

Fury, Gatherer of Rancor

Pain, Driver of Agony

Pride, Enveloper of Flame

Insidious, Consumer of All

Greed, Consumer of Elements

Malicious, Gazer of Death

Resentment, Swindler of Progress

Sloth, Embracer of Extremes

Alraune, Whisperer of Dementia & Insanity

Omne, Controller of Creation

Father Rodin, The Infinite One

Ashura

Angel Slayer

Kulshedra

Vritia

Durga

Undine

Kali

Odette

Odile

Karen

Kafka

Lt. Col. Kilgore

Col. Slade

Mahavairocana

Sai Fung

Tang Lung

Rakshasa

Rasetsu

Samsa

Chernobog

Salmandra

Team Umbra

Bayonetta (Cereza

Jeanne

Rodin

Luka

Loki (Aesir's Light Half)

Enzo


	2. Verse 0: The Trinity

**This is my first time doing a fanfic, so if you have any ideas that can make this story better, please feel free to place your opinions. I have copied down information from the game's respective wiki. If you have any complaints, be honest and I will try and correct my mistakes.**

 _"The Legend of Aesir... A legend from the dawn of time._

 _Nobody knows where the world came from. A struggle caused the_ _Trinity of Realities_ _to be split into three realms: light, darkness, and chaos. Obviously, our world was the one born from chaos. The three worlds all needed rulers. Most of all, ours. And the one that ruled the chaos became known as Aesir. Aesir spent the first eternity quietly looking upon the Earth from his holy mountain. Where we only see reality and make it match our rules of the world, Aesir saw through reality, and those visions became our world. These observations became Aesir's power. Aesir's eyes were truly the eyes that created the world._

 _However, Aesir pitied the humans for their naivety and lack of free will, so the power he wielded was split into two equal halves and entrusted each to humanity's instincts: the Right Eye of Light, and the Left Eye of Darkness. By dividing the power of the eyes of Aesir, humans gained free will... They could now choose. With control of the Eyes of the World, the eyes that determine destiny, humans could choose their own paths. They awoke to their own identities. Man is but a reed, the most feeble thing in nature, but now we were thinking reeds, and we could our big first step towards grand prosperity._

 _The inheritors of the eyes of Aesir had been granted the power of creation."_

 _"Long since erased from the records of time, there once existed two European clans who served as overseers of history for the powers that be: The Umbra Witches, dwellers of the darkness, and the Lumen Sages, controllers of light. The clans paid each other great respect, and their efforts to maintain the balance between them defended the just passage of time. Yet one day, the balance was toppled. The once harmonious clans fell into disagreement and stoked the flames of hatred against each other, resulting in an era of strife. The conflict between the Umbra and the Lumen threw all of Europe into a chaotic loop of battle, ambush, assasisnation, strife, and casualty. It was truly a gruesome war. Despite the tremendous raidance of God shining down upon them, the Lumen Sages were gradually weakened by the assault of the secretive darkl witches. Years after the balance was lost, the war had ended in the Umbra Witches' favor. Their victory was short-lived. Fearing the dark witches' abilities, humans began condemning the remaining Umbra. They launched the witch hunts, rounding up the battle-weary witches with little resistance and subjugating those who wished to continue the struggle. Human faith in the miracles of God pushed the witch hunts further, and soon the Umbra Witches, keepers of the darkness, were extinguished from the Earth. All but one."_

"With the creation of existence, came the power of an entity whose name has been lost to all but is known only as The First God. His omnipotence was equaled only by his own shadow but the events of the two have never been discovered. To oversee all of the many universes, dimensions, and planes, he created descendants to watch over and defend their own children and the worlds they call home. When a child is born who is proven worthy to become the incarnation of their home, the power of The First God and his ancestors awakens within himself, changing the lives for the chosen, friends and family for eternity. For the Trinity of Realities, it was Omne, Controller of Creation. With one becoming three, Omne created three overseers for each realm, for Paradiso, Jubileus, the Creator, Inferno, Sheba, the Destoryer, and Purgatorio, Aesir, God of Chaos. With the defeat of the overseer of Chaos' dark half, Loptr, The balance had been restored, and the world has had a period of peace. Now another child, one whose power has slept within not just one, but ten others, and another whose family blood runs close to the that of the second. If this world wants to survive an all out war between the Infernal Demons of Hell and the Angels of Paradiso, I must make my move and defend my counterpart." After finishing his conversation with the entities within himself and beings under powerful contract. we see a young man around the age of 21. He is only clad in a black robe (Think of the robes the members of Organization XIII wore in the Kingdom Hearts series) the only features that are seen are silhouetted with powerful eyes. One blue, one indigo. he is seen around a two story with the "1216" on the right of the door. "Soon, Lincoln, soon you, your family, and friends the one you love, shall fall like the Auditio, and rise like the demons."


	3. Verse 1: Descent into Dreams

**Sorry it's been a while, I've been trying to come up with ideas and researching from others across the FanFiction Network. Like before, I am willing to accept any ideas for stories and concepts and will try my best to independently or cooperatively work any other authors for future uploads.**

While our new friend was busy watching what usually transpires in the Loud House, an 11 year old boy wearing an orange t-shirt, jeans and sneakers has been on the strange end of recent events.

For some time now reports of a mysterious entity has been sighted around the Royal Woods area for some time now. He or she has been stopping crimes by mercilessly killing everyone with any form of criminal record and for some unknown reason, resurrecting them in with the effect of the restored being more pure. When the cops arrived, no trace of the individual was found and the suspects willingly surrendered.

And that's not all, normally living in a family comprising of 10 sisters; 5 older and 5 younger would drive anyone crazy. However, ever since this enigmatic entity has shown up, he has been having strange dreams. If you call visions, the consistent dream of falling off an endless cliff, angels and demons attacking, fighting alongside his sisters, a 21 year old man with an unseen face, and a woman around his age with glasses, blue guns on her hands and feet while the other standing amidst ruins of unknown origins or location, and alternate concepts of reality, "dreams". As usual, no actual help comes to play whatsoever. The eldest at 17, Lori, consistently wearing a light-blue tank top, cargo shorts, blue slip-on shoes, and blue eye shadow, either tends to zone out on her conversations with her "Boo-Boo Bear" Robreto "Bobby" Santaigo. Leni, the fashionable, yet naive 16 year old blonde, normally wearing white sunglasses, red hoop earrings and white sandals topped with green bows, didn't have the perception of his recent strife.

Luna, the 15 yer old musician, her attire consisting of a damaged purple t-shirt with a skull icon on it, plaid purple skirt, boots, and paper-clip earrings thought that he was saying lyrics for some songs that she's been working on. Luan, the 14 year old comedian, comprising of a scrunchy, plaid yellow skirt, white sleeveless shirt with flower and brown shoes with trick flowers included believed he was telling an odd joke that she never heard of.

Lynn, the 13-year old athlete, normally wearing a red and white jersey with the #1 icon on it alongside red & white shorts, and cleats was busy pinning the white-haired brother in many different, making it hard to explain his predicament. Lucy, a goth 8 years of age, who wears a dress, long socks and shoes that are of either two colors; black or white, was saying meanings that went through one ear and out the other, that or she when she sneaks up on people on a daily basis, she doesn't want to be found (ironic, isn't it)?

The 6 year old twins Lola, and Lana, one wearing a pink dress with sash (sewn on maybe?), makeup, and tiara, the other a red baseball cap, blue overalls, and green t-shirt were two busy arguing with one other two pay much attention to their older brother. Lisa, Age 4, donning large black glasses, green sweater, red pants and brown shoes, merely denied the accusations as hits to the head and continued her gastronomical studies. Lily, 15 months of age, just preceded to say "Poo-poo". Even his best friend, Clyde McBride didn't know what to do but support him no matter. Ronnie Anne Santiago, secret girlfriend, and Bobby's younger sister also told him she would support her "Lame-o" under private circumstances and locations but for some reasons, she seems to be hiding something, for what is unknown at this time.

After each turn in the bathroom, Lincoln does the occasional fourth wall break and says to the viewers/readers "Sorry if I seemed a bit distant, so much has been going on in and out of the Loud House that hardly goes into detail, this person running around town, these images in my head, and this feeling. I can't explain it but it has to do with something about it as well as Ronnie Anne. Hopefully this guy doesn't show up to close to us and this just passes on. Anyway, good night." He yawns, turns off the lights, and falls to sleep with Bun-Bun, his stuffed rabbit.

"If only that were possible, brother." Right when he closed his eyes. my mystery OC appeared in his room with no warning or sound. He says, "Now, that everyone's asleep, let's see what really goes on in my sibling's heads, maybe that those friends of his as well. Now, who, where and how to begin." Then he turns towards you

 **"That's right, did you really think that my "creator" was the only one who could talk to you. I'll let you decide who goes first. Until then, make your destiny**


	4. Verse 2: The Shadow

**Sorry I didn't place a poll up, I was busy as of late. From now on, I am going to be collaborating with TJoePan.**

 **Exile: Thank you "Father" now I believe we should the dark one, she seems interesting.**

Exile then hovers above Lucy's bed, and through the use of neo-arcane incantations, slowly becomes a gas, then enters the goth's subconscious

Exile then appears inside a different version of Royal Woods, this time it takes the form of a foggy Victorian town, in the middle of endless night. It seems very charming and peaceful, despite it having a dark undertone.

"Fascinating, I would have expected something more disturbing." then he shudders at the thought of vampire-romance movies "Oh c'mon, I go into the head of a goth girl and all I find is vampire romance. Give me a break. I wonder how my host is doing."

Lucy's POV

"Who is this, he isn't a vampire or a human, but there's something off, the feeling of losing everything, sisters, find him and bring him to me. I expect not to find bite marks. "

Exile's POV

Hearing hissing and the sound of rapid footsteps he smiles and confronts them "You know, for creatures of the night, your not very good at keeping quiet, I'm guessing your new to this shtick. Very well, if you're going to fight me, at least try not to hold back. Afaa Tadaag Nepta!" The Vampires lung at him, attempting to subdue him. However, no matter what they try to do, he merely starts dancing, dodging them as they go. Then black tendrils surround reaching through a rift with two crescent moons acting as an eye on the center. After that 6 smaller symbols appear. 4 on his back and 2 that slowly makes his arms disappear." He almost laughs saying "As long as the music of battle still plays, I'll keep on dancing." Then six demonic arms appear, covered in the same tendrils as before. "Allow me to introduce my not-so-little fiends, Hekatoncheir, random vampires. Random Vampires, Hekatonchier." The Vampires attempt to attack him, but they are cut down by the shatter of earth.

From the distance, Lucy looks out at the battlefield and gasp in horror at what's happening before her.

 **Exile made a grand entrance to Lucy's dream plane. How will she find out who this being is. Unitl then, make your own destiny**


	5. Verse 3: A Pain in the Neck

**Narrator: Previously on Children of Omne, Exile continues his exploration of Lucy's dream world. If you have any reviews or ideas, please let us know, we are open to suggestions and collaborations. Please leave collaborative ideas with Unity123.**

Lucie's POV

It's been quiet for a few hours, I am surrounded by troops and family. This invader, has great power, after he destroyed my minions he disappeared. Why would he kill my troops and then just disappear? Maybe I was just imagining the whole thing, I suppose I have been stressed as of late.

As if on cue, a bat flies in and lands on her shoulder.

"Now, who are you my nocturnal friend? I haven't seen you before." This bat is indeed bigger, it has armor on it, and a strange pendent on in the center of it's chest. Lucy keeps talking "This whole thing is strange, I've had nightmares before, but once my dreams turn dark, it never felt real like this. And the nightmare would keep going until I woke up, this isn't what's happening." A vampire with orange hair and freckles approaches Lucy and says "My Queen, we searched everywhere on the planet, there is no sign of him." Lucy states "Good, thank you Rocky. This is my new bat friend. He just appeared not a while back. I think I'm going to call him, Edwin, after our ancestor." We share a kiss together, the other vampires and siblings around me being to whisper and the bat almost seems to lean in as if to listen in on our deepest conversations. I break the kiss, and and push Edwin off my shoulder. It flies onto the window yet acts as if observing what plays out before him.. I speak to one of my generals "You have to find this intruder, I want him found." I yell to everyone "Find this intruder, and find him quick. WHY CAN'T ANYONE FIND HIM?!" Edwin flies onto my shoulder once more and whispers "Your Majesty, While the others in this castle sit around twiddiling their sharpened thumbs. I have heard from a reliable source that know's where he's located." I was shocked by this accusation. How was Edwin able to know something that no else has done. "Really, you must like me very much to proclaim this. Where is he? Edwin simply answered, "Just so you know, I'm being very honest because I know what happens when others lie. What if I told you he is sitting on your shoulders?" I feel a bite, and then I scream for this pain, this pain is real.

Exile's POV

The goth one's blood, taste metallic, as it runs flows into my body. I feel myself growing stronger, she pushes me off her. I transform, into my Lumen Mode. This form was similar to that of the Lumen Sage, Balder, but the only difference was the halo I possessed. The only two entities that have this halo was the Infinite One and The Creator. I laugh, laugh in a way that can be described as someone beyond insanity. "HA HA HA HA HA HA, for a vampire "queen", you were easy to manipulate!" the emo yells at me "What did you do to me?" I reply with "For starters, one, If you can give a scare, so can I. And two, I gave you what you wanted, well, in the physical realm, my little vampire queen." The Goth one yells "KILL HIM!" I show my wings and throw its holy feathers at her troops and family as my feathers burn those that touch them. Then I throw another batch of my holy feathers in the air and yell "Shiarakkaa". A portal of light opens in this depressing world. Then a white dragon with two heads, an unpside-down human face and a golden halo hovering on its back followed by others of similar nature. "Allow me to introduce to you the Cardinal Virtue of Fortitude, Fortitudo." The Vampires yell in terror and Fortitudo, begins he breaths holy fire on them. The holy fire consumes. Lucy yells in terror as her boyfriend is grabbed by bird-like being and dragged into the portal back to Paradiso. Leaving me and Lucy together, her mouth open in horror and tears from her now revealed blue eyes. She starts trying to crawl away. "Oh C'mon, don't tell me you really thought I could only summon Demons." The girl reaches towards a corner and huddles into a ball "Oh? Is this about your boyfriend? Don't feel too bad, you would have been happy with him. Besides, he was the one who led me to you. I wanted to give him a just reward of purification, so I sent him to Paradiso." The goth one utters "I want to live" I smile "you really want to live, It's not the first time I've seen you killed. Well, your counterparts to be precise." The goth one says "Yes, Yes" I reply "Then you are going to do something for me." The Goth one starts to beg "Anything, please name it." I Laugh and respond "HA HA HA HA, okay, when you wake up, you are going to go into the woods, and you are not to come out till tomorrow night. Secondly you are going to write your brother a note, tell your white-haired sibling to meet you in the entrance to the forest tomorrow night. Your family has a greater destiny that I know so far."

Lucy's Point of view

I am confused, about the forest, Lincoln, and everything that he told me about just now. He has taken everything away from me, destroyed my world, but why would he care about Lincoln and despite the destruction he has created, why is he so calm from when we met?. "Why?" he Replies "You'll all find out, I'm counting on it." He gets a gun out and puts it on my head then he just turns around, creates a ring, and walks away. I yell, "WAIT! Why won't you do it?" He turns to me and says, "Killing you would be considered an act of mercy in my line of work. One down, twelve to go. Oh, one last thing. Since you, Lincoln and I can keep a secret like your Princess Pony books, I think you can keep a secret for me." Then he does the unthinkable, he removes his mask and lowers his hood. I can't believe who I'm seeing, It's him, anyone but him. "One last thing." he says. I reply "What?" he yells "WAKE UP!"

 **Exile: Did you really think I would go out of my way and reveal my true face just like, keep in touch and find out. Now, who's next. Please leave reviews, ideas and collaborations for the next chapters.**


	6. Verse 4: A Transcendent Tea Party

**Exile: I expected to find something dark in her soul, but despite her polar exterior, she contains a pure heart. Maybe one of the others may find me entertained.**

Exile's POV

I exit the goth one's body, she watches up in a flash. I stay in the shadows she doesn't see me, she immediately checks her neck. She finds the two bite marks on her neck. She gets ready to scream, but then she see's my shadow and I look at her and raise my index finger to my mouth. Her eyes widen with fear. I point at the window, and nod at her. She hurriedly writes a swift note and runs downstairs and leaves it in the kitchen, then runs out the back door. I check on my host and kneels next to him and whisper "Soon, brother, soon it will be your turn." then I turn my attention to the other siblings in this loud house. "My, My, so many minds, so little time. Who is next." I get my attention drawn by a trail of glitter leading to the door closest to the right. The trail leads to the pageant queen with her sleep mask on. (You probably don't want the description.) Lola, unaware of her new guest, starts sleep talking, "More Tea?" I shrug, "Well it's been so many eons since I had tea. When was the last time, oh William the Conqueror I think it was." I slowly dissolve into gas and go inside her subconscious.

Lola's POV

We now seen a utopian city gleaming in the color of rose quartz. The people of this world worship her like a goddess and will do anything for her no matter the quest or the cost. Lola, 16 years of age wearing an extravagant gown was preparing her private dining room for her three guests. According to her intelligence group, these three people are high up on the chain of command and wield powerful abilities and armies. She will be having tea with them, and discussing current events, As if on cue, the sky changes to red, yellow, and blue consistently. "What is going on? This isn't right." A man in a dark black robe, and hood covering his face appears to me "Who is that? (Calling to the man) Who are you, my loyal subject?" The man appears to laugh, laugh at me. How dare he! "SEIZE HIM!" My loyal guards, surround this rude intruder. His laughing just gets louder though and the sky is consistently red. My guards start covering their ears, one of my generals asks me "Your highness, do you hear that whispering?" I reply "What whispering? All I hear is that idiot laughing." His laughing is getting louder and louder! The sky flashes and my guards have disappeared. The man's laughing has stopped and he starts to walk to me again. I look at my generals and see an unholy monster whispering into their ears. My Generals start laughing and they run away.

Exile's POV

The 16 year old version of Lola looks afraid. "Aw how nice, though I came for tea, not to fight. I mean, who did you really think was coming for this little intimate get-together? Lincoln?" I walk up to her and take a seat at the table. Her face terrified as she looks at me, and my friend "Lola, meet Alraune, Whisperer of Insanity. Everyone friends now?" She stares at me for a second and stammers "Who are you?" I reply "Well you're the first to ask. At least in your dream world you have manners, not too many left in this world. (I stop for a moment) It's not nice to stare. I mean if you are going to stare at anyone, why not Alraune, I mean she is an Infernal Demon. Anyway you can call me Exile. Pleasure to meet you formerly my dear. Could you pass me the tea please." She hurriedly calls over a distraught servant who pours me tea. "Don't forget my friend here." The servant shakily pours Alraune her tea. "Thank you." I take a sip of tea it taste bitter and not at all to my liking, oh my this won't do. I snap my fingers and take another sip of the tea "Ah better"

Lola's POV

I am still in shock at this turn of events, how dare he come to my castle; With just robes and a hood, not fashionable at all. I get out of my seat, and ask him "What gives you the right to come here, with that thing. That ugly, ugly thing" He gets up and speaks to me at a tone that makes me silent "Lower your voice and sit down. I'm sure you remember your manners" I gasp and say "You can't speak to me like that." He laughs and says "You are a prime example of both vanity and pride." I start hearing whispering, and he turns around and looks at that thing, he changes before my eyes and the black robe is replaced with a white robe, wings, and a mask.

Exile's POV

I give Alraune a look that I am not happy then say "What are you doing?!" She hisses "I want her to suffer, she called me ugly." I reply in Noatun, " We both want her to feel the backlash of her own vengeance but we can't be too hasty. If you don't stop trying to drive her mad, I will be forced to send you back to inferno with one of my rifts, and I will watch you carefully in the whips you're imprisoned in. Then you can wait until we try again, we for we are a very patient entity. Or you could go you back the way you come here if you want a break." Alraune thinks for a second, sighs and says "Fine" I sit down, and take another sip of tea, the sky then becomes golden like a doubloon. Then a white female figure appears in the last empty seat. The pink one gasps in fright and says "WHAT IS THAT!" I put my tea down "That's a Joy, one of the First Sphere Seraphim, you know you are starting to be rude, so sit down." she slowly sits down. The Joy forms female lips and a set of weapon-like stones on her feet, and pours herself tea and takes a sip of it. I say "You see Lola, is it? (She nods) good, I get you and your twin confused sometimes since that pageant. Lola, see the three of us, we can all change forms, some of us more than others (looking at the joy)." Lola "Then why doesn't ugly Alraune change forms." I reply "Well cause that doesn't help, she used to be beautiful in the human world, before her death. Joy, would you please demonstrate your abilites?" The Joy transforms into a past version of Alraune in her mortal human form, at the height of her beauty. Lola responds "Oh yeah, I don't believe you." I slam my fist on the table. Getting all of their attention, "You know, even the Buddha can lose patience if insulted a third time. That was the third one."

Lola's POV

I watch the now annoyed Exile, snap his finger the sky turns blue, not normal blue, but a shade that is unsettling. I take sip of my tea knowing that this experience would soon be over. I take a sip of tea and see an ugly woman in the reflection. The tea is great, I take another sip and it finally dawns on me that it is my reflection. I scream in horror and yell "WHAT DID YOU DO!" Exile chuckles "I made the mirror a reflection that your vanity is a sin, so until we next meet, whenever you look at the mirror, you will see not only see your present form, but your older self, and remember your pitiful state, an old hag. It'll teach you not to stare in the mirror. Scratch that, you're always near a mirror. Heh."

Exile's POV

I chuckle as I finish my tea. I state "Well this was fun, but things to do. Joy it's time for you go to back to Paradiso." The sky turns golden again as the joy is surrounded by light and disappears. I nod my head and say "Good night" and open a portal to leave. Alraune hisses "What about me?" I shake my head "Oh I almost forgot, we had a deal" I throw a crimson spike at Lola and she is instantly is entombed in a red coffin with a black and yellow eye in hellfire. She hisses in pain and croaks "Why? I did what you said!" I reply and say "You hurt my family, so let me show you how to it feels to be the broken one." I step through a red portal created by Alraune, carrying the coffin on my shoulder. I pop up to tell the servants. "Since, your queen was such a nice host up till now, I'll take half of everything she rules. I finally snap my fingers, and half of the planet is destroyed.

 **I know this sounds passe, but "going down"? Where is this trio going and what will happen to the pink demon? Until then, make your own destiny.**


	7. Verse 5: An Infernal Agreement

**Narrator: Previously on Children of Omne: After having a tea party with Exile, Alraune, Whisperer of Dementia, and Joy, Lola is captured, with the demonic duo heading toward Inferno.**

As the trio fall into Inferno, Exile quickly transforms into a black winged creature, with a hood still covering his face. This is his Infernal Mode. What is Lumen Mode is, this is the opposite.

Exile's POV

I set the coffin like box down and then I knock on it and say "Sweetie? You're not dead yet, are you? Sorry to interupt your beauty sleep. HA HA HA, but we are on a schedule here, and we can have sleeping about." As if on cue, the coffin starts taking on a form that is worthy of the title "Enveloper of Flame".

Lola's POV

I get out of that coffin, and I seem taller. I look around and I see wheels, wheels, I try to move my arms, yet then the wheels move. I start Screaming "What's going on!" and my voice is deep and scary, though I still sounds like me just distorted. Exile smiles at me, and then the ugly plant thing smiles at him.

Exile's POV

I watch the new Pride appear before me and say to the pink demon, "I was right my dear, you do have pride in you. HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! Does this please you Alraune?" Alraune hisses at me in a satisfying tone."Very much so, I knew I made the decision teaming up with you." I roll my eyes from the pink demon to the crimson one. "You and me on a team. That and more, the reason I come to you, is because I needed your help to end our war. You committed suicide to successfully smite a man and condemned yourself to Inferno. While I admire the commitment, and drive I don't exactly admire the naivety of our guest." I hear the footsteps of the "Hideous" footsoldiers. I groan "You know guys, I know you hate me, and I really hate you too, but you guys really want me to destroy you?" They starts to growl and hiss. " Good, you see that large fiery box-thing over there, I heard she said some things about your mother that I really shouldn't say in front of the readers. Heh heh. Lola, get moving and destroy them."

Lola POV

Exile tells me to destroy those hideous things, I feel anger as they dare to insult me with their horrendous forms. "HOW DARE THEY!" I roar in Anger, and I start attacking them, though this new form is quite hard for me to control. My wheels get set on fire, I ran towards them and hit them with all the power I am muster, but they just keep coming. I put up my wheels to defend my face, and then I hear bang and I feel almost lighter, and then I move to see that those surrounding me shot. Then I see a creature, with a dual scythe, and he starts to bring in more Hideous

Exile's POV

I look at Alraune "She's a natural at this, already awakening her Infernal link with Pride, and using its abilities like she was born with them, but lacks awareness and discipline, especially when fighting a Hatred. My dear, I think we need to give her a helping hand. Shall we". I extend my hand to her. She smiles in a way that can make a demon shudder. "I'm going to enjoy the taste of your soul forever." She puts her hand on mine and I reply. "I'll take that you're in. Very well. Infernal Fusion! Whisperer of Insanity!" Alraune reveals her second form, transforming into a scorpion-like state with four legs and a cocoon below the waist. I enter the cocoon and use my very soul to power her, as my strength unites with her own soul. The Hideous start to get worried. We growl in unison, "IF YOU WANT SOMETHING DONE RIGHT, YOU GOTTA DO IT YOURSELF!" We leap into action, we start to sting and poison the Hideous in our way, absorbing their power, growing stronger as they get weaker. The Hatred, attempts to slash us, and we pick up one of the hideous swords, transforming it and create a flower like shield. I block his attack, and then we bite him, giving him a lower dose, but just enough for it to feel pain. "Enjoy the poison, it's not enough to kill you, but that's cause we need you to send a message." The Hatred falls on the ground groaning and barely able to look up. We whisper "If you value your lives, turn back now." The Hatred roars and it's followers, run away in terror as it crawls on the ground away.

Lola's POV

I see a hideous scorpion thing, it is looks like Alraune, but someone is in the middle of her. She is yelling "NO, I don't want you to leave yet, your soul is too good." The Scorpion thing roars in pain as the person in the middle of her, starts emitting a golden light instead of the indigo light that used to be emitting from it. "NO, I'm sorry!" The thing slowly splits back to Alraune and Exile is pushed out of her cocoon. "Alraune, my dear you are very useful, But I can only maintain the Infernal Fusion for so long." Alraune, still exhausted from the battle gasps, "I am sorry." Exile laughs "My dear, if it's one emotion that demons can't have it is being sorry. All you regret is the fact you couldn't drain more of me. You just have to learn, to not be greedy because it isn't really an attractive quality. One of the reasons that made you who you are today." She yells, "Quiet!" Exile smirks "You deserved that my dear, my power, and the incantation I placed on those prisons of whips, and you have to make it up to me. You are going to train this (he points to me) sinful one. Also I get 50% of your share of the power we get from the creatures we poisoned." Alraune says "It'll be my pleasure to teach her." She chuckles in a way that would make a stone cold killer fearful. Exile Laughs "That's my little demon. HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" I remembered that I can still talk and I say "I want to go home." Exile looks me and says "What? You thought I would keep you here?" He pulls out a black egg timer. I can hear a faint screaming coming from the egg as he sets the timer. Alraune smirks and says, "Oh, so do that's how you intend to get her out of here." I ask "What is that thing?" Exile Replies "This, well this is our handy dandy? (He pauses and almost expects someone to reply) No not a notebook silly kids. It's our egg timer, here in Inferno, there are very few ways of escaping. You can try and convince the guard at the gate to let you out, but that very rarely works, you could create a magical portal like me, or in your case, you can make a contract with a demon, only if you can find a way to pay them back. See, so I take the soul from a gang member, a terrorist any other lowlife. You make them a deal when they are dying, that they can get a little better afterlife, It's surprising how little they question it. This one here was a lowlife of the worst kind. I am trying to remember what got him here? Was he a communist, a serial killer, a Nazi, oh that's right, a greedy black widow, that used her looks to seduce older men into marriage only to kill them for their money. Anyways, in your case, this egg is going to transform this monster into a literal one, and send you Lola, back to your human body, you are lucky you know, if I did this to another demon and their body was go to Paradiso, where their demonic body is burned off for thousands of years, until it is cleansed and turns they turn into an angel. I am setting it for 6:53 it takes usually about 6 minutes for the blast of creating a new powerful demon to send a soul back to earth. So until then, make yourself at home."

Exile's POV

Lola and Alraune both give me a look that says stop talking I frown and say "Ah, listen to me prattling on, ugh sorry. Goodbye you two, I've got places to go, and lessons to teach, people's minds to invade" I create another portal back to the waking world and depart.

 **Two have already been snared by Exile's web, who shall be the next to fall victim? Until then, make your own destiny**


	8. Verse 6: A Divine Wedding

**Exile: Lola's mind did have that darkness I was looking for, but there's still that form of crazy I'm missing. Maybe one of the other's may that instability.**

Exile's POV

I slowly materialize outside of Lola's body. "Ah Inferno, how I hate you so. HA." I hear buzzing in another room. "What is that, it sounds like a buzzing of bee, but bees don't buzz at that kind of sequence." I walk into the hallway and open the door. I see Lori using a square box. She says "I really have to go to bed boo-boo bear {really?}. (I Love you) I love you too! Goodnight." She collapses into her bed. I shake my head "Dear me, someone thinks they are love. I can't let this stand. This this is just a one-sided obsession, not love" I snap my fingers and enter her head.

Lori's POV

We see an idyllic sunny day, in a beautiful church. Inside the church are a bunch of people, the Loud family included. Lori is in a beautiful dress, she is in the center of the church and bobby is next to her in a tux. A priest in the center of the church he says "And if there is any reason that these two should not be wed, speak now, or forever hold your peace." "I OBJECT!" A man in a black robe yells out, breaking the doors. He isn't on the guest list. Why is he here, and why is he ruining my wedding? I scream "WHO ARE YOU AND WHY SHOULDN'T WE BE MARRIED?!" He states in a matter of fact, "Because what I see isn't just love my dear, you are obsessed with each other. Which means things are bound to turn ugly or worse." My soon-to-be-husband runs to try and hold him down and throw him out.

Exile's POV

This is worse than I thought, she literally can't picture anyone else, but Bobby. Her male guests all turn out to be clones of Bobby, and they are angry. I respectfully say, "My dear, I think you need prospective." I transform into my Lumen Sage form. I throw my feathers into the air and call out. "Siziceil! Beloved, I need some help here." A golden portals to Paradiso opens and a weird floating plant-like object appears with many faces and a large armored entity steps out and slashes the clones off me. He roars and grabs Lori. I snicker "Talk about stealing a bride's heart, and body HA! Normally I would bring something small to weddings, but like they say, go big, or go home." She yells at me "Where you taking me?" I reply with a smile "To a honeymoon in Paradiso, so you can see real love. Not this insulting parody. Iustitia, bring the husband." The Cardinal Virtue of Justice sprouts a vine from one of its mouths, wraps around the groom lifting him into the air. I open a golden portal and step through it. The Bobby clones begin crying "Aw, someone always cries at a wedding, or this a funeral bah ha ha ha HA." He sighs before entering, "I love weddings."

Lori's POV

This angelic monsters, drags me and Bobby into a portal. As we enter, the monsters put us down on what appears to be solid ground. It's so bright, and warm. I feel stronger, like what I feel about him, but stronger. As my eyes adjust to the light I see clouds and beauty everywhere. I hear the stranger's voice says "Welcome to Paradiso. Home to love and angels. Fascinating isn't it? Everyone has that kind of reaction when they first arrive here." I say, slowly walking around "It's Lovely. (Feeling embarrassed that I don't even know his name)" The stranger says "My apologies my dear, I don't believe we had a proper introduction, my name is Exile and I'll be your marriage counselor for today." He then creates some furniture that you would normally see at a psychologist's office. "Now, let's get to know each other a bit more."

 **He crashes a wedding, kidnaps the couple to be, and begins marriage counseling? What is his angle? You'll just have to wait and find out. Until then, make your own destiny.**


	9. Verse 7: Veiled Lies

**Greetings everyone! Exile here, here to give you a quick recap, on what happened last time on Exile's Adventures, sorry I meant Children Of Omne. I left Lola's head, then stumbled on an ill fated wedding inside Lori's subconcious. After stealing the bride's heart, husband, and the rest of her. I am going to be a marriage councilor. Also for the record, I don't hate weddings, I love weddings, I loved Atilla the Hun's wedding. Also for those who are reading and those who will soon hear and read it. Happy President's Day.**

Exile's POV

"Well let's get started." I say to Lori and her boyfriend . "I think we should talk about what has been going with you two. "

Lori POV

I am still in awe at what has just happened, this place is so beautiful. Exile starts moving his hands in certain ways and afterwards snapping his fingers. The sound brings forth a strange book with a cosmic blue and golden yellow color, creates a pen out of thin air and taps it on the table and says "Well, someone say something. I didn't bring you here to gawk. I brought you here to find the balance in your so called (Making finger quotes)"Love life". Seriously, get a room." I say "Well Bobby and I are in love, we call each other all the time, talking to each other, and just staying in touch." Exile puts hand on his masked face and says "You mean you're obsessed with each other. And just so you know, your sentences just made my eyebrow arch. I think I am going to need some insurance with this."

Bobby's POV

This guy is crazy, he kidnaps me and my girlfriend, and now we're supposed to tell him about our how our relationship works? What is his problem? Is he insane or actually interested in us? Exile says "A little bit of both to be honest." I stare at him with bewilderment and confusion, "Yes, I can read your mind it's too quick to just read. I've read dictionaries that I found more interesting than this." I start stuttering in pure confusion. Exile looks up, laughs at us and says "My insurance has finally arrived. These are my associates, First Sphere Seraphim, Gracious and Glorious. I can't have anyone lying during our session, we're all on a bit of a clock here, now are you two ready?"

Exile's POV

I say, "Now I would start telling me the truth." Then two angels carrying large claws drop onto the platform and take either side of me. "Gracious and Glorious, they have a natural ability to tell if you lie or not. I can do well, but my position as marriage counselor forbids me to inflict harm on you two. These two on the other hand-" Gracious' claws start crackle with golden lightning while Glorious' claws ignite with golden flames. "- these two aren't fans of being lied to if you can catch my drift. Bobby why don't we start with Lori? Lori, tell me what do you feel being here in Paradiso?"

Lori says "Warm, safe, accepted." I smirk as Gracious and Glorious growl in disapproval. "The whole truth my dear, otherwise these two will have no trouble making it so you can't leave. According to the Hierarchy of Lagauna, there is a ritual that turns people into angels. I actually have a pspecial pair of daggers that is used for it that can let switch back and forth from your angelic state."

Lori rather shamefully says "A little attracted as well." I Laugh "HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! Sorry, but HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA. That's love my dear. Do you feel the same way about Bobby over here?" Lori says "Yes." Gracious and Glorious put their electrified and burning claws against both their throats. Lori croaks, "No, I feel scared that he will leave me. That's why I always try and talk to him. I don't want him to leave." I shake my head "Oh my, now I see why you can't go for a few minuites without your phone in your ear. Doesn't it feel nice to let it off of your chest?" I write down this useful information in my book as the angelic duo relaxes and backs off each of my patients.

I look up "Bobby, anything to say?" Bobby yells in anger, "How dare you! For months I have been trying to get us to stop. It got to the point where when you didn't return my text or calls I thought you were here to kidnap us!" Lori cries " I'm sorry, I can't trust you if you can't do your part though. I want it so you can't leave me." I snicker and mutter "I can make that happen, if you can make a promise." Lori says "What?" I shake my head "I said that out loud didn't I? Ugh, and they say Luna was the loud one. Well, you see dear, I act as a sort of deal broker. I am a omnipotent (not that you would now the word) magical entity after all, so I can make partnerships and contracts with angels,demons and all kinds. So in your case if you wanted to say turn him into a say a Temperantia and you become a lumen sage along with yourself in order to make sure he stays with you. Well I would need your souls and your word that this relationship will in balance, not one-sided, but I could make it happen."

Lori says "Yes, I want that." Bobby yells "You aren't getting my soul, you are dead." Bobby runs at me and I simply summon the claws of Durga, one of fire, one of lightning, similar to Gracious and Glorious and phase my right hand into his chest. I say "Ah, high school romance, always so complicated, such a drama bomb. I could sell tickets. HA! My dear, welcome to the club, but I can make a contract with an angel until I get both of you onboard. So, I would try and convince your boyfriend otherwise my magic will spread to his heart and we'll soon know what happens when electricity hits your heart at 10,000 volts. So tick tock, time is running out."

Lori looks at Bobby and starts crying "Please, Bobby, do this for us. Please ." Bobby looks and her and with hate and sadness in his eyes "I hope you know I hate you for putting me in this position. Yes, fine, I accept!" I smirk and pull out one of the daggers with my left hand, "Excellent." Then I stab him in his heart. I whisper in his ear "enjoy" then pull out he quickly crumples to the ground. His soul exist his body and a new form starts to shape itself into the Cardinal Virtue of Temperance.

I say to Gracious and Glorious "Who wants to do a deal with me to make her a Lumen Sage? She already agreed to give an angel her soul. You know what, since sharing is a virtue and it's quite difficult to separate you two, you'll have to share." Now turning to the 4th wall, "Remember kids, sharing his caring unless you have are under a very precarious situation in that case sharing is important in war!" Lori looks at me and says "Who are you talking to?" I reply "You have your habits, I have mine. Don't judge me."

I watch as Lori starts to glow white, and a robe similar to mine appears on her. I can start hearing the knowledge of the divine being whispered into her thoughts. She stops glowing and looks around as if she is confused I greet her "Welcome my new lumen sage. Now, where were we? Ah yes, my opinion on your marriage is that it's going to be great. I mean I've actually been to the real one. Quite the ceremony. Glorious, Gracious, would you train our friend a bit and make sure she comes back by 7:00. Young lady or not she has school in the morning. Hopefully she can distinguish between a Brave and Beloved. I almost forgot. Also, make sure that Bobby gets used to his new form. Even if a rare few can see them, I don't his folks worrying them since they're actually sharing the same dream."

He looks at his wrist despite the fact he doesn't have a watch. "Oh dear, it's almost 6 A.M. I have to check on the rest of my clones to see how the family's doing." I open a portal while Lori is both confused, shocked yet happy while Bobby still listening while keeping quiet. I look at the couple and yell before entering, "Enjoy kiddos, Hope you're not allergic to feathers HA!.I'm so clever."

 **From the dark to the light. Exile continues to pull the heartstrings of our heroes and heroines. Remeber to leave a honest review and if you want to, spread the word out. Again, Happy President's Day.**


	10. Verse 8: The Price of Knowledge

**Previously on children of Omne, Exile become a marriage councilor and managed to convince to convince Lori and Bobby to link their souls to him in some capacity or another.**

Exile's POV

I exit Lori and I see her in white robes, I shake my head. "This won't do, I can't let them see her like this, it'll be too soon." I snap my figures and to the naked eye she reverts to her normal attire. I look at a brick like device that displays numbers it says 12:03 A.M. What is this device? It changes to 12:04. My my, this machine is very odd. I look out the window I notice it's still very dark.

Oh duh, dream time is different from reality. I still need to figure out what this brick like device does. I walk down the hall, and I notice Lisa. My brother, Lincoln seems to say quite clearly in his mind that she is the most intelligent member of the family. I could use her help. I snap my figures and enter her subconscious.

Lisa's POV

I see myself giving a college level lecture course. They hang onto my every word, my student in awe of my genius. I ask, just a courtesy, "Any questions?" I see a man's hand go up and very confused I ask "Yes?" The man is in a black robe and I can't see his face. He pulls out a clock and says "Yes, what is this device?" I say "it's a clock." My students laugh at him and then he says "A clock? What's a clock? I have heard of other objects that can tell time but a clock?"

I laugh a bit and say "Is this a joke?" He says in a dead serious tone "No, I am serious." I look around for a moment then reply "Um, ok a clock is a device that tells you what time it is." He nods in interest, "Oh like one of those sundials in Egypt." I look around and say "Um sure." Whispering under my breath "What kind of moron doesn't know what a clock is?" I hear the man's voice again, only know it is in my head. "The kind of moron, that has been on this omniverse since its creation." I turn around and my classroom is gone it's just dark now.

He is the only one there now. "Who do you think you are?" I start stammering. "Wh-wh-wha-what did you do?"

Exile's POV

I reply to the rude genius "Oh, can't you figure it out? Or are you not as smart as you think you are." She stammers " I." I grab her by the neck and then create a dungeon like environment then slam her against the wall, my hands still around her throat. I whisper to her "I don't like being called a moron, even by a prodigy like you. I could snap your neck and watch the police have no clue and write it off as another cold case. Ha ha ha ha ha!" She chokes out "No… don't…. Please."

I laugh and drop her on the ground. Laughing I reply, "My dear, if I wanted to do that, I would have already. No, that wouldn't be fun for either of us. Besides our brother Lincoln would be upset if you mind died wouldn't he?" Lisa stutters "Lincoln. Wh-wh-what do you mean you are brothers with Lincoln."

I look at her and roll my eyes "I thought you were the smart one. No we aren't brothers in the biological sense, more in the spiritual sense. Remember how he told you about those dreams?" She sheepishly nods. I cackle "ha ha ha, that was me and so many more! You didn't believe him, and now I am here to make you believe." Lisa cries out "What do you want?" I roll my eyes again I reply "My dear, it's not what I want, it's what you want." Lisa is taken by surprise and replies to me "What do you mean." I change the environment to a cozy lounge, and take my seat and gesture to her to sit.

Lisa's POV

I take my seat the chair is the comfiest I have ever sat on. The man says to me, "Before we continue, the name is Exile. Anyway, I am for all intents and purpose an omnipotent, magical deity. Though I act as a deal maker. With say demons, demons oh demons are very untrustworthy lying all the time to try and make you regret the deal you made with them, unless you have magic, the reason, and the way to pay them pack. Cause if you have magic, you can keep them in line if they break their word. In my case, I can do it in the extreme. I give people what they want." I can't believe what he is telling me. I stutter "L-L-LIke what who did you "help""?

He laughs "Since the beginning, I used to help anyone daily. Then ever since the demons and the Angels have been feuding, my service hasn't been used in the last couple thousand years. I've stuck around made a few friends herd and there, but not in a great while has my service been used. Your family has been the first in thousand of years to use my service." Wait, my family, what is he talking about? I ask curiously "What do you mean my family?" He laughs, this laugh though is one that a madman would shutter at it.

Exile's POV

The brains of the family shutters as I laugh, joining me in a nervous chuckle. I tell her "My dear, this night been very eventful. I turned Lucy into a vampire." Lisa yells out "A vampire!" I ignore her and keep talking "Oh it was so easy to pull her soul's heartstrings. Though she didn't resist, if she didn't want it, I wouldn't have been able to change her. Oh her delicious blood and soul. Oh I was glad I didn't have to share her. Then I revealed Lola's nature. I revealed the demon inside her. Though I admit I had to punish her a bit, but she didn't show any fear, and was incredibly rude to a friend of mine."

Lisa says "No, Lola didn't have a demon in her. If she did she wouldn't want to release it." I roll my eyes "You are the smart one of the family WAKE UP, since she won that first sash, she has been consumed by pride, vanity, and power. Obviously you never made the mistake of ticking her off.

Besides, Inferno isn't just going to keep an innocent person there. Anyway, then Lori and Bobby had some "marriage" problems and I helped them out. Well it involved me transforming Bobby turning him into an angel-human hybrid, and then fusing Lori's soul to two angels. Well I suppose I kind of turned into a partnership with the three of us, me acting as the enforcer." Lisa dumbfounded says, "Why are you telling me this?" I shrug, "Eh, cause you fear me and that is respect in my mind. So I feel you deserve an explanation. So my dear, what do you want?" Lisa blurts out with a moment's hesitation "Knowledge!" I turn around to the readers. "Well, who wouldn't have seen that coming, that I suppose it was either that or having a "boyfriend" like Hugh. But, there is still fish in that sea."

Lisa inquires "What is the cost?" I look at her rather impressed that she is thinking through her actions before making them "The cost my dear, the cost is that you have to live with a fraction of what I know, and it will haunt you! Don't get me wrong, my memories are my own, but the things I have seen cultures and civilizations do, oh you really wouldn't want to know. You sure, you don't want to be older or some crazy person?" Lisa Replies "That's Luan's schtick." I laugh "That's my little genius, HA HA HA. I always knew Lincoln had brave people in his family."

Lisa POV

I have no idea if he is complimenting my family or making a joke. I say, "What are you talking about?" Exile grabs me by the neck and throws me against the wall just like before. "Sorry about the throwing thing, force of habit. Need to make sure you don't try and escape, that would kill you!"

I look in his somewhat familiar eyes underneath the hood and then I start to feel knowledge and memories flooding into me. I start screaming, it hurts, my god why would he and I williningly do this, "AHHH STOP, I DON'T WANT TO KNOW!" I tells her sweetly "Sorry, no refunds. Just enjoy, you might go insane or not, 50/50, am I right? HA HA HA HA HA!" I start yelling "It hurts, it's brutal, why would people do that to one another! AH, please I beg of you stop!" I start laughing, why am I laughing, HA ants killing each other Ha ha ha ha! "HA HA HA HA HA HA, A Mother drowns her child, rather than let him become a sinner!"

Exile Laughs with me "I know it's hysterical HA HA HA HA! When the other one stabbed her child in the head to turn into an angel. HA HA HA HA!" I reply "The Aztec's are laughable, giving their kids to demons. HA HA HA HA!"

Exile's POV

HA HA HA HA, She has gone crazy! Like a mad scientist, I just have to figure out if she is just angry, crazy, or both! HA HA HA HA HA HA. I drop her to ground, the last of my knowledge settled into her mind. So we both just laugh for a minutes until she starts coughing. "Ok my dear, settle down, that was fun right?" she replies "yes, no doubt!"I look at her with eyes of pride "Aw, I feel like a father again. Wait was that me, or the Pope? No it was me HA! Well Kiddo, it's been fun, i don't think I have to mention this, but we can't you have locked up in the loony bin. So I think you may need to keep our little jokes and urges to yourself for a little bit. Plus, if anyone sees you seeing a drastic shift in your personality, things could be hairy."

Lisa frowns "Really?" I tell her "Fraid so, but don't worry, I can't have you defenseless out there, so I gave you a little fire manipulation, and lightning, but I wouldn't use that power often you might get blinded by science! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! Wait, that joke was terrible, dang, it Luan. Also, I put in something really special, but you'll need to find someone or something to awaken it." I snap my fingers, and open a portal "She wanted to become a scientist one day, she didn't say mad or not, hopefully she can balance the two sides of her personality from now on."

 **Well it looks like Lisa, is going to be a scientist, a mad scientist. Anyway, please review and make your own destiny. Also any other reference or mentioning of other fanfics and etc. I own and regret nothing!**


	11. Verse 9: Songs of Sin

**Hello everybody, last time on Children of Onme, Exile had a bit of a learning experience within Lisa. After agreeing to let him show her the knowledge he possess, he returns to the waking world, deciding who's next on the list.**

Exile's POV

I slowly reform outside of Lisa. I feel like a proud father or guardian, of a mad man. ha ha, oh that wasn't funny. I hear a type of loud music. What, what is that familiar music? I use the vents to trace the sound, yet remain concealed. Oh my, is that Luna? I see her skull shirt, IT IS LUNA! Oh I haven't seen her since that day. When finishing those last two words, I speak in a tone that personified hatred. I can almost see, those images of the burning ruins in my head. So many people destroyed or corrupted by HIM, and me, the only survivor of my reality, I almost feel a tear.

NO, STOP BEING WEAK! No more bad memories. Once I'm finished, the omniverse will find the strength it needs to end this eternal war. I sneak into her room and see not only her, but her comedic roommate Luan, She will be the next one after the musician.I hear music, coming from a pair of buds covering her ears. Those things look like miniature ear muffs. Ear muffs with noise coming in but not coming out? I've been away from realities relating to modern Earth for far too long. Well I better say hi, can't make people think I am a creepy stalker. Though I suppose I am a stalker, just not creepy! I snap my fingers and enter into her dream world.

Luna's POV

I rock out with my guitar, finishing a fantastic solo. The crowd cheers uproaringly, It's glorious. I can't believe that I have reached this far in so little time! Wow, I can't believe how awesome this is. "WOO HOO! You guys ready to rock and roll!" I see a man in black walk up to a microphone. I ask him "what you doing?" He says "don't worry, just play."

Exile's POV

I step up up to the microphone, scream then sing "I live a chemical life  
I'm on a mission to try  
You went insane for the day  
I'll have to shove it away  
My only option is gone  
Smile as they break and they fall  
You want a simpler life  
You can't erase what was mine  
You must be out of your mind  
This was a simple design  
You screw it up every time  
How could you leave me behind  
It's alright, it's alright  
'Cause I know what you want  
But you'll just have to wait  
If I had it to give, I would give it away  
I'm living it up  
While I'm falling from grace  
There's no way, there's no way  
That I'm running away"

I slightly change tone and start singing

"Welcome to the end of eras  
Ice has melted back to life  
Done my time and served my sentence  
Dress me up and watch me die  
If it feels good, tastes good  
It must be mine  
Dynasty decapitated  
You just might see a ghost tonight  
And if you don't know now you know  
I'm taking back the crown  
I'm all dressed up and naked  
I see what's mine and take it  
(Finders keepers, losers weepers)  
Oh yeah  
The crown...  
So close I can taste it  
I see what's mine and take it  
(Finders keepers, losers weepers)  
Oh yeah"

Luna's POV

This guy is awesome, I take a sip of water and then tell him "Dude, you are awesome, but what are you doing here?" He laughs then, I start to hear what sounds like machine gun fire and distorted scream he starts singing again. Then I see red sphereilike creaatures start shooting at my fans with unknown weapons and objects all the while he continues singing

"They call me a menace  
They say that I'm cursed  
But somethin' about me is makin' 'em jealous  
So listen and learn  
I herd 'em like cattle  
'Cause I'm surrounded by cowards  
And I don't give a when I walk into battle  
And thats why I got all the power  
I'm where you wanna be  
Ain't no one ahead of me  
All of my enemies made a decision  
It's better to follow me  
I make no apologies  
All of my sins I would repeat and I repeat  
'Cause I'mma be me 'til the death of me, oh yeah"

I try to stopping playing, but I can't stop, I try and speak, but nothing comes out. He looks at me and I can almost feel him smirking and he continues

"I can smell your fear  
The only reason that I'm here  
Is to wreak havoc  
Everybody prayin' that I'll change, yeah  
Maybe one day but tomorrow I'll be back at it  
'Cause bad habits they die hard  
We live fast we die hard  
Go against me you'll die hard  
Die hard"

My anger increase, I feel like I could scream. Then I hear him start singing again

"Mysterious uninvited guest.

WHO THE HELL IS THIS

SHE WAS NOT ALONE

SHE WAS NOT ALONE"

He starts touching my hair

"HE STROKES HER HAIR

AND MOVES IN CLOSE

SHE DOESN'T CARE

I'M LOSING HOPE

PRETENTIOUS FOOL

EXPIRED LUCK

I'LL FINISH HIM! PRETENTIOUS FOOL

DISGRACEFUL VILE EVIL WORTHLESS PIECE OF FILTH! PRETENTIOUS FOOL! WHO THE HELL IS THIS!"

I start to look around and I start to feel broken, why is he doing this too me. My beautiful world of rock and Roll.

He starts singing again, but this time it sounds… sad.

"I've been trying for so long,  
to sing you the right song  
To show you something different every day  
so you hear what I have to say

like puzzle pieces  
and now we're here at a standstill  
I wonder if you feel  
the kind of pain that rips your insides out?  
that's something I know all about,  
shocking, ain't it?

Is this because I can't be her

Made your mistakes and made me hurt.

I can't fix you"

I finally drop my guitar and start crying. Why am I crying? I should be fighting him, yet I don't want to? Why!? I hear a voice "Because we have much more in common than you might be calm with. It's like we're related me and you. We both don't know what we can do." I look up and see him with a hand outstretched and tears down his glowing yet familiar eyes. Bloodied tears.

 **Who knew someone as crazy as Exile can sing so good. But what are these memories of the past and what kind of hold does it have on him. Why is he so familiar with the Loud Family. Until then, make your own destiny.**


	12. Verse 10: Among Devils and Sirens

**Previously on Children of Omne, after Exile arrived in Luna's dreamscape, He rocked not just the world, but Luna's emotions as well. Now, let's see what happens next.**

Exile's POV

I always knew that music can transform you, but it can also let you speak from your heart. Oh music, one of the few things I admired about this world. It was so interesting so many emotions, meanings and rhythm uniting together to create these masterpieces of sounds. Though sometimes It sounded like just mushed up sounds together trying to form something.

She takes my hand and I lift her up. She mutters "Well you're strong." I smile and mutter "You have no idea."I tell her "You wanted to blow the roof off this place right? I've always heard that actions can speak just as loud as words" She looks at me confused and says "yeah, but the roof isn't blown off." I mutter "Dang it I knew I forgot something. Well I made people rock though, I mean they rocked back and forth while they died."

I then fires an energy blast upward, and the roof collapses as I let the disintegrating parts of the roof fall on me and break apart as the fragments make direct contact with my head, but I just shrug it off me. "There, much better." The rocker tells me with wide eyes "That should have killed you." I whisper "Sometimes I wish I can go back to that day and correct my mistake before it even began." I start giggling "he he he he, oh who am I kidding, I couldn't stop it if I tried! Ha ha ha ha!" She looks at me and says "What are you talking about?" I look at her and say "Nothing sweetie, just remembering the eons I was cursed to live through. Ha ha ha ha!"

I see officers in SWAT like uniforms. Laughing I say "Finally Ha Ha Ha Ha I wondered when I would get on the collective unconscious radar! Boys attack!" My crew starts attacking the officers, but being the weak copies they are they get easily defeated! They starting shooting at me and Luna, I start dancing, catching and redirecting bullets for her. I tell "King Zero, get out here and help me kill these jerks. Little Devils, protect Luna!" Luna screams in fear!

Luna POV

He is taking bullets for me, he must have taken a hundred and he doesn't slow down his dancing. I see a dark portal open up and I see a skull figure with a white beard, an eyepatch over one of his eye sockets and a crown and in a blink of an eye one of the figures splits in half as blood spills everywhere. The person protecting me laughs and says "is Two-face here? Ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

Then another portal opens and smaller beings start flowing out and surrounding me. A swat officer shoots at me and the Beings take the bullets and then attack him and tear him apart. The man disappears and starts shooting them with a pistol on one hand and with fire on another. within a few minutes the SWAT teams either get killed or disappear in a flash. He comes back to me, unscathed and says "the name is Exile, by the way. Don't bother telling me your name, I already know who you Lunelle "Luna" Loud" I look at him absolute bewilderment.

Exile's POV

I tell the infernals, "King Zero, we give you our thanks." Turning to Luna, So my dear, that was fun." She looks at me as if I am mad I tell her "You are quite the musician. I've have been continuously impressed with your abilities since you picked up your first instrument." Luna hesitantly says, "Thanks dude, I wish everyone told me that." I tell her "Well two things for starters. One, consider me your first fan and two, I can make it that everyone loves your music."

She looks at me ecstaticaly and says "REALLY!" I nod, "Yes, I can, though it's a bit more complicated then rearranging your mind though, I will have to bestow the ability of sonic manipulation, allowing you to shift your voice to any one you and I have heard, and so much more."

Luna says "What do you mean?" I reply "Well you ever heard those Greek myths of a siren, luring sailors to crash their ship on the rocks. Well that's what I can do for though, I don't think you would want to live in the ocean and lure people to their deaths. Besides, no one would exactly want an encore for that show. Though, maybe ghosts, but that's not a good start for a fan base. They always are moaning, I get it you died a horrible death. You're dead, just shup up. But if you can't, try something a little new.

Luna's POV

I look around, and skull like creatures are hovering everywhere around me. I ask him "Who are these?" He acts surprised "What? Oh those things, Little Devils." I look at them and say "Little Devils? Wait, now I get it, you were actually being literal, not figurative!" He looks at them "They are great for defense. King Zero over there, he is a good asset among myself and the Umbra Witches to have on their side." I reply "Umbra Witches what?" He shakes his head "Oh, getting careless, another story for another time. Anyway my dear, what do you say to doing a deal with me and Zero." I consider it "What prevents people from just attacking me." He snaps his fingers and says "Yes, I suppose you can't always sing more or less that terrible British accent you got going on there. Tell you what, King Zero will provide permeate security in the form of his Little Devils."

I go to open my mouth he says before I can get a word out "Don't worry your little pixie cut hair off that head of yours. They can use illusions to make themselves look human teenagers. They will be your servants. Apart from the humans that you could possibly gain a following with."

I tell him straight forwardly "I don't want to go to hell." He looks at me and laughingly replies "Ha Ha Ha, Do you really think that that's what I want? No. That's why I'm there. He gets a third your soul, the second third belongs to me. And the last one stays with you You won't go to whatever kind of people call Inferno, because you need the whole package, what he could do is simply add it to other souls in inferno and make more of his minions, your actual soul will heal. Not only that, but I have the ability to transfer my thoughts to others. I have been around this omniverse for quite a while and have heard every kind of song that I have heard of outside of your reality. I'll just transfer the music and lyrics and you can rewrite them. So we have a deal." I say "Yeah, man that sounds awesome!"

He smiles at me and I notice the stage isn't a stage anymore it's a dock, and I am strapped to a chair on the edge about to fall in. He phases his hands into my heart and takes ⅔ of my soul and then says "Sorry about this, but in order for this to work, I need to let the sirens have their ways." He kicks the chair into the ocean and yells "I'll be in touch! Try not to drown!"

 **Sorry to leave you high and dry, but I have to end it here. What will become of Luna? What did Exile mean when he mentioned the sirens? Until then, make your own destiny. Music excerpts were brought to you part by Breaking Benjamin, Skylar Grey, Panic at the Disco, Famous Last Words, and the Living Tombstone. Some lyrics were slightly modified to make them not explicit. Please support their official lyrics. We own and regret nothing!**


	13. Verse 11: Angels from the Deep

**Previously on Children of Omne. Exile and his allies battled soldiers from the collective unconscious and struck a deal with Luna and King Zero. Now Luna is trapped on a chair sinking to the bottom of an ocean.**

Luna's POV

I'm drowning, someone save me! He tricked me, water starts filling my lungs, it hurts. I try and yell, "You lied!", but my mind won't let me. I start to close my eyes. I can't hold my breath anymore, I mutter "Help me." I hear the sound of a beautiful voice. I can suddenly breathe, however someone is singing, I feel like I am dependent on that voice. It says in a sing-song voice "Breathe child, breathe. You can breathe child, breathe." I hear another voice saying "Speak child, Speak."

I open and coughing, the voices get louder and I stop coughing. I say In a muffled voice, "What is this?" another voice says in a normal tone "This is our domain! Demons of the land are too weak and impure to dare come to our world. The surface dweller Exile gave us part of your soul as a way of bringing you here. You should feel honored to have this glory, your soul shard will provide us power." looks at the chair still sinking, the voices have to keep swimming lower and I ask "Could you cut me loose?" the Voice says "Well I suppose that would help."

I am cut of chair. Though I am still sinking. The voice starts singing "Float Child, Float." Another being comes to take the original's place. "We should have known you would have needed more help. Sorry, we have another one of our sisters coming and a brother is coming in order to initiate you to our little club." I say "What and who are you talking about?" I see two figures one feminine the other masculine. The Feminine one starts singing "Drink the water and transform child, Change child." I start to drink the water, I don't want to drink the water.

The male starts to sing "Give up your allegiance to the world above. Give up Child." I start to feel my vocal cords change, evolve and my lungs expand. I want to never go back, then I see Exile in a bubble surrounding him. With a pistol at the male sirens head he says, "That wasn't part of the deal, you greedy abominations." He pulls the trigger and the singing stops.

Exile's POV

Well that got the Sirens' attention. "You went back on your word, therefore, all your lives are now forfeit." The Siren's divert their attention to me, leaving Luna vulnerable for extraction. I tell her telepathically "Use the Little Devils, I'll bring in some reinforcements of my own." I snap my fingers and clones of myself appear. We yell in unison as I am still multiplying "Which of us is which HA HA HA HA!" The Sirens start to sing at me to try and manipulate me "DIE, drown in the ocean." We laugh in unison and reply "When I am done, you will be wishing I let you die on the surface." The Sirens start swinging wildly out my copies, more sirens in the area raise up to try and kill us. A few of my copies disappear, but more of them get shot in the head by my copies.

Luna's POV

I start drowning again, my transformation finished, but my lungs need to time to adjust to breathing water. I cry in my mind "Help me." I see a dark portal start to open and see Little devils, lead by King Zero flow through the portal they start to push me towards the surface. I can hear them whisper in my mind "Yes mistress." I see Exile nod at me and King Zero. I finally get to the surface and a take a big gulp of air. I groan "Help me get on land." the little devils obey and float me up to the docks where I lie there, King Zero looking at me and giggling with me before losing consciousness.

Exile's POV

Now that the demons are out of here, it's time to end this dance. I transform into my lumen sage mode, and throw feathers and say "Obelison! Fidelity, cleanse this abominations!" The Sirens finally burst my bubble one scratches my robe and I shoot it in the head as a portal of light opens and a a giant four legged creature, followed by a group of angelic fish appears." I snap my figures and another bubble is created around me and I say as the sirens Gasp in fear "Oh you think they're going to hurt you, you made this worse." I throw my feathers in the air again and yell "Harmony, Make them see the light!" A small army of siren's appear but they look fearful. Then another portal of light appears with Harmony and more angelic fish. Harmony and Fidelity roar at the same time then the sirens start screaming. While Sapienta, the Cardinal Virtue of Prudence, creates an air bubble around the siren forces, taking away the thing they breathe. I snap my fingers and appear on the dock. I see a siren get on the surface of the water before getting pulled back down screaming by a Fidelity. I see blood in the water. I turn to King Zero and his Little Devils caring for an uncouncious Luna. I transform back into my usual form. I tell him "Tend to her wounds. Make sure they are healed before she wakes up. Enjoy the show of watching these abominations get destroyed. I open a portal to leave, but before I go I look at King Zero and say "Your Highness, even though your name is Zero, you my number one skull shaped ally! Ha."

 **Exile: Five have been changed and only a few more are left before my time with Lincoln and her. I've sensed that Luna's roomate, Luan, has been known to instill happiness and comedy, but like all things in the name of theatre and entertainment, you can't have comedy without tragedy. Unti then good friends, make your own destiny.**


	14. Verse 12: Comedic Madness

**Previously on Children of Omne, A group of sirens tried to covert Luna's pscyhe to their cause, only for Exile and his forces to massacre the amphibious species. Now he moves to the comedian in the family, Luan.**

Exile's POV

I exit Luna's body and I look at her and can almost feel her lungs taking in more air. I admire my handiwork, yet I'm still annoyed that those damn abominations from hurting her, turning her against me, and attempting to drag her into a watery version of hell. I look at the comedian Luan, still cracking jokes in her sleep, with her camera on her at all times.

I can use this object to my advantage. After turning the camera on myself, I mutter to it, copying and transferring and deleting data to it as I speak to the camera, "You have watched us ever since my birth Luan, now it is time I return the favor, and make realize who you and I truly are." snap my fingers and transport myself to her world of "funny".

Luan's POV

I talk on stage to my own comedy club. I start off having a member of the audience smell my flower and it sprays water in his face! The audience cracks up. I look around and notice a guy in a obsidian-black suit though his face is concealed by a golden crown-like mask with unknown markings twirling a glowing dagger between his fingers. I make a joke, "What, did you come from the freak show?" The masked merely points behind her. I turn around and he is directly in front of me. His eyes just inches from my own. "Obviously you never heard of a masquerade ball, otherwise you must have a face that not even a mother would love." He laughs and everyone laughs too, but his laugh is one that makes even me nervous. He says to me "Thinks the one with braces and an unstable dark side. April Fools anyone? Or do you consider a prank-fueled war, a holiday for your clan?"

My eyes go wide in disbelief, "He he how do you know about that?" His eyes take on an amused expression. "What have you done all this time?" I try to stutter a reply "I I I have been making jokes." Part of the mask arches upward, acting like an eyebrow "Really? Well you are a joke, so I suppose that's true. Tell me, fool, what do you fight for? What do you strive for?" I try and respond, but I can't think of anything. He looks at me and says "Thought so. You have nothing to fight for, at least not yet. A life of a man without something to die for is a man not worth living at all. Best I can do with that is turn them into Prometheans. At least they died with honor and the knowledge of gaining a second chance.

Exile's POV

The comedian seems both scared and confused at the same time, probably oblivious to the truth that I bring. Maybe speaking through her own logic might strike a certain nerve. "What do you call someone with a gag flower on them at all times, with a collection of VHS tapes of her only brother, wreaks pain on family and has the inability to make her own siblings laugh? This girl! Ha Ha ha ha ha!"

She starts clenching her fists as I mock her "Aw. Someone's about to snap? C'mon, hit me, you know want to. Or are you going to make another bad joke. Not like I ever heard a good one before. Ha ha" She seems to calm down despite the fact that her audience has betrayed her. Seems it's not the first time she has experienced this kind of indignity before. Let's try another angle. "For my next trick, I'm going to need the assistance of a member of the audience. You! I have a coin on me right now. Which side do you take, heads or tails?" or tails?" The random guy yells out to me "Tails!"

A large hand construct then appears out of nowhere and grabs him as I pull out the coin. I say to him "Alright, I choose heads" As I flip the coin the hands thumb reaches closer to the man's neck and starts pushing upwards. His head, unable to handle the strain is then ripped off his body at such a precise angle that it lands in my left hand, the coin landing on top of it on heads. "Oh sorry, it's heads. That means you lose yours". The audience starts screaming, and running off in random "You really should have picked heads, then if you lasted long enough I would have just gave you a tail. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha."

Further analysis of the head features brown eyes and hair, freckles, and a straw hat with a red band. I tell her "You see dear that's funny! Ha ha ha ha, what no jokes? How about I make you commit sudoku, or is it seppuku. I am not sure which is which. Still though, it was an interesting ritual, they would take a knife and then stabbed themselves in the gut, then they would put their hands out, and have another person would slice the warrior's neck and they would literally have their head in there hands. As a way of saying sorry for dishonoring themselves. This they believed would restore their honor. Either that or hara-kiri." I make a tanto form in my hand, place it in front of her and say to her "C'mon, do it! You want to fight for something, then do it!"

Luan's POV

I take the knife he placed before me, with him still screaming at me to do it. I take the blade and stab it in his eye. He lets out a scream of pain and I pull the blade out as he crumples to the floor. I slump to the floor and start crying. What have I done, why? He isn't dead no I just have to put his eye back in. I grab the blade pull it out of his eye and go to put it back in. That face I know that face. I mutter "That's not possible." I start hearing the man I've stabbed burst into laughter. His body turns to dust. The man's voice shouts in a distorted way. "Bwah ha ha ha ha, so you think that I was that easy to get rid of? Seriously I've lost track of how many times I've tried." I start yelling "Why are you doing this to me?" I start to see flashes the club starts to disappear. I hear his voice again "You just made things worse my dear. Cause now it's my version of April Fools Day! Welcome to Armageddon!"

 **Exile is being serious this time. How will things play out for Luan? Until then, make your own destiny. Promethean reference belongs to the Halo series.**


	15. Verse 13: Two of a Kind

**Previously on Children of Omne, Exile demonstrates his sense of humor in Luan's mind. Realizing that his jokes are even more dangerous than hers, she flees into a nightmarish version of her home.**

I exit the club and I see my town, shadow, light and darkness meet it it and in a flash it is destroyed. I run down to my home, I see Lucy crawling on the ground groaning "help me!" A crow starts pecking at her. She tries to get away from it, but it won't leave. I start running, then I see Lynn running from demon looking things. I can't help, but say "Talk about running for your life." A demon then shoots an bullet at her spine and she falls on the ground and screams, "NO!" her cries stops just as her heart does. No, this isn't real, I yell "Stop this!" The voice responds "He he he he he ha ha. Find me then." I walk to try and find him, I see Lana. She is digging a hole in the ground. She says "C'mon, you can't leave from this world just laying there. Lincoln is the only one left."

Lincoln, I have to find Lincoln. I run through this hellish place to my home. I see a woman running through the streets with a demonic figure chasing her. An angel comes and slices the demon. This this this is a nightmare. I run faster and faster. I see my home I cry out "Lincoln, Lincoln!" I run inside I see Lincoln, thank God, I yell "Lincoln, I thought they did something to you." Lincoln turns around and his eyes go wide. I say "Looks like you seen a ghost." I laugh then I feel the whole room get cold. My brother then speaks in a different, yet familiar voice, "I already have. Last I saw you, you were a deceased activist. It was all my fault. Everything you see before has already happened to me. But, no more. I'm here to make sure this doesn't happen again. For I am him, and he is me." My eyes go wide as Lincoln moves closer to me a flash happens and there the man is dust still making his body with his hands on Lincoln's shoulders. He laughs at me "Ha ha ha, you dishonored this family with your jokes." The dust start to fill my lungs. I can't breath.

Exile's POV

The comedian looks so pathetic. I look at her with hatred in my eyes. I say "What do you desire, my dear?" The comedian starts to suffocate. I say "What's the matter? Speechless? Oh I thought you wanted to bring people joy!" Her eyes start going red I say "What? Hm, you want to be able to make people laugh, when you want them to and not scold you. Isn't that a bit extreme?" Almost faints, but I make her head nod. I say "Ok, if you twist my arm, I twist yours." I snap my fingers and her arm is twisted to the point she faints. I look at her and the environment changes back to her club.

I start dancing and I summon Sloth, Embracer of Extremes a masked demon with six arms, two of them acting as legs. A portal opens and it steps through. It growls at me and speaks it's tongue in my unsavory ways. I reply, "Language! Bite your tongue you! I don't like you either! However I have someone who wants to do a deal." Sloth snarls at me and says "What?" I say, "She wants to make people laugh on demand and make sure they don't scold her. Besides, did she really believe no one would notice all those tapes of Lincoln and think they wouldn't notice something off or put two and two together? She is so obsessed with him it is actually funny!" Sloth grunts and says " 50% percent for me, 50% for you?" I say "No 50% for you is fine, 25% for me the rest stays with her!"

Sloth nods in agreement, though in disappointment. We shake hands and the deal is sealed he takes her soul, then cuts it takes half of it, cuts the other half in half, gives 25% to me, and the rest goes back to her. Sloth grunts and goes back into the portal before muttering "Pleasure doing business." The portal closes. It's just me and her. I laugh and say "Ha ha ha ha ha, maybe I should just kill you anyway!" I take a knife and put it up to her throat. I start remembering some of her jokes. I start laughing, "Ha ha ha, stop it you idiot she needs to die. No we can't kill her, it's not fair. SHUT UP! (Clutching my head.) Pesky memories, entities, and personalities won't let me kill you! That needs to come naturally" I place a hand on her head and relay the pain I have faced for countless eons. Hopefully with this unison of comedy and tragedy, it can make her acts better. ! open a portal to leave her mind I say "Pathetic!" Though I am not unsure if I am talking about her, myself, or the memories of my actions on that day."

 **Another falls before Exile's sway, Who will be next and what is this day he keeps mentioning about? Only time will tell. Until then, make your own destiny.**


	16. Verse 14: Eyes of the Naive

**Hello everyone Exile here, last time on Children of Omne, I had my version of April fools day with the comedian. Part of me wanted to kill her for the pain she has given me, but the rest of me couldn't because of that day. Maybe next time, anyway I have to decide who is next.**

Exile's POV

I exit the comedian still disgusted of our actions in Luan's mind. I snarl at her and whisper to the camera, which is still undergoing its replacement data transfer "You are a disgrace, just like me." I open up a rift and a floating robot appears, "Record ,and copy my observations of the family before I complete what I need to do here. The robot grabs the camera heads back through the closing rift. I walk around the house some more, then I see see Leni. Beautiful Leni, oh poor dear, beautiful yet dumb as a door nail. Let's see if she can actually dream something I can work with. I snap my fingers and enter her subconscious.

Leni's POV

I still can't believe it, the fanciest building, the biggest catwalk, all for me and my designs. Beautiful, I see another model walking down the catwalk, flawless. Though why don't the cats walk on the catwalk? I hear a man's voice sitting next to me. He says, "Never understood that one myself." I start blushing, "Did I say that out loud?" my assistant says "Say what out loud?" I am confused.

The man speaks out loud, "My dear, I would be too if I was in your position." I say, trying to be polite "I don't think we have met." the Man replies offering his hand "Exile, got it memorized? Oh, and no need for introductions Leni, I already know all there is to know about you." I try and diffuse this situation "Oh, you a big fan?" He says cackling "Me a fan? Ha ha ha ha ha! No, I am so much more than that Ms. Loud. So. Much. More." I look around scared, Then I see a flash and hear a BANG! I scream, I can't see or hear.

Exile's POV

I was never quite the fan of fashion, but why does the Collective Unconscious always have to try and spoil my fun? The designers and models run away as more SWAT officers appear. Just like before with Luna, their memories of the skills and capabilities of this police force must act like a defense mechanism. I tell them while shielding Leni "I guess you're not fans of Leni's work. Why don't you just leave? You know you can't beat me! Besides, I not going after her memories, only the source of her identity."

A SWAT officer yells "You don't have the right to destroy their dreams!" I laugh "Destroying is one thing, rearranging them as I see fit is another. So I ask again, do you want to leave willingly or am I going to have force you out, even if I have to break every last bone in your body to do so?" The SWAT officers get nervous. I reply impatiently, "3, 2, 1" The SWAT officer yells "FINE, we'll leave!" I say pleased "Violence is never the right answer, then again, warfare has always been a way to make humanity progress. So don't make me regret letting you go If you continue down this path, then all hope for mercy is lost. I won't hesitate to break the minds of every human just to annoy you then put them back together just as quickly!" The SWAT officers disappear in a flash. I look at Leni, "This is pretty much my daily schedule. Though, they've become more than nuisances than usual, I didn't get any grief when I did it to the others. Except for Luna. I better not see any them with those two." Leni looks at me with less fear and more confusion in her eyes.

Leni's POV

Why is this "Exile" person here, how did he get here if I didn't dream about him, what is he going to do next. He looks at me and says "My dear, it's not nice to stare." I say "sorry, I'm sorry." He replies to me "You're forgiven. (He gets up on the cat walk and starts walking around). You know you always have had eyes for fashion. I must say that's a gift." He offers me his hand again and he pulls me onto the catwalk. I reply, "Thank you that's very kind." He hold me in place then whispers "But staring isn't." I feel deep pain as I scream. The pain stops aprubtly and I can only see blackness. I yell "I can't see!" He laughs "Keep your sunglasses on, I'm giving them back to you after my modifications."

I scream in anger. I try and hit him, but I obviously miss. I hear a snap and I feel something wet, like tears being placed where my eyes are. I start to see again, I see him standing over crying, his tears hit my face and I see more and more, with each tear. He whispers sweetly "A little tear are all that's needed to see things properly." He hands me a mirror and my eyes are blue, pure blue. I start crying and I mutter "Why did you do this?" he says "I need your eyes pure, because soon, The things you see and what you don't see will become known within the coming days." I ask my voice hoarse and still crying "Why did you take my eyes?" He replied "Some say that the eyes are the window to the soul. Yours looked dirty, something has been hiding in your soul like a parasite." I start coughing and Exile says, "Your soul is being cleansed, something is being forced out. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. Well, someone has been hiding out. Resentment it's time to leave, NOW!" I feel something slithering, I faint.

 **Finally, a reason why Leni is what she has been all these years! Sorry, there were times in which I was bit annoyed with Leni's naivety. Will Exile be able to defeat the Swindler of Progress or is the demon's stay permanent? Until then, make your own destiny. As a word of forewarning, We might be bringing mentions, cameos and etc. from other licensed themes in which I own nothing. Just so you know the Collective Unconscious, is a theory made by Carl Jung, he theorized that we all share some common memories. Why ancient religions used certain similar symbols. Like the pyramids and mythology.**


	17. Verse 15: Joy through Redemption

**Previously on Children of Omne, Exile has entered Leni's dreamplane and has discovered the reason for her naivety; the possesion of her soul from Resentment, Swindler of Progress. Let's see what happens next. Remember kids, never trust a snake, or anyone who acts deceptively for his or her own gain.**

Exile's POV

The naga-like demon slithers out of her mouth, it hisses at me! Still hissing at me it says "How dare you, force me from my vessel." I yell at it "Quiet, you! You're the reason, she isn't smart. You fallen one, you unclean, unholy, unworthy monster!" the demon hisses at me and says "You're one to talk."

I transform into my Lumen Sage form. The demon says with fear in his voice "What are you doing?" I reply "You may have a point. However I am not the one who joined a rebellion against God. Ha ha ha ha! I am stronger than you, but me being in a generous mood, I will let you go! (The demon's eyes light up! it goes to move away however it can't move.)" It says to me "You said you would let me go!" I take out a holy feather I reply "That I did, that I did, however I didn't say as a demon!" I throw my feather at him, the moment it touches his skin, he burst into flames, screaming in pain, as the feathers burns away. I speak to him,"I am going to turn you back into an angel, This feather will burn the impurities from your body and soul until you are fit to go back to Paradiso. (he groans again) Oh c'mon the process only takes 10 million years, if you can spend 16 years inside a person's subconscious for so long, that would be considered a the warm-up. HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

My eyes turn to Leni, I read her subconscious and I see things he wanted to do, the future he had planned, as she sleeps. I look at the burning demon before and yell at the infernal creature again with rage in my eyes, "You tried to have my sister killed, both inside and out, consumed by her own naivety! You tried at every opportunity to make her miserable, now before you're purified by the angelic light, you shall know the full extent of my misery! My pain! My WRATH!" I grab his face and chest and unleash the power I've been cursed with on him. Countless eons of that day forward burns into Resentment as the darkness within him is absorbed into me. I start laughing again "HA HA HA HA HA HA." New memories begin to fuse with my own. Still in the rage, I scream, "Oh that's it try and do the same trick again on me. Like I didn't see that coming! HA HA HA HA HA HA! You! Are! Mine! HA HA HA! STOP LAUGHING YOU IDIOT! WHY it's funny! HA HA HA HA, LET ME GO! GET BACK DOWN THERE! HA HA HA" My hands go up to my head. I look around, begin to calm down and say, "What a rush! Last I had a surge like that was when I last absorbed an Auditio."

Leni's POV

I open my eyes and see a demon burning. The unclean thing, where did it come from? I hear Exile's voice "It came from you my dear." I look up at Exile, now in a white robe. I reply my voice shaking "What! What was it doing in me?" Exile says "Trying to kill you, one the inside and out. It's the reason you can't put 2 and 2 together." I say still looking at the burning demon "He is the reason that I am at the bottom of my class? (Exile Nods) He is the reason that I have to work so hard not to fail my classes? (Exile Nods) He is the reason that I spent years trying to figure out why I was so stupid? (Exile Nods) He is the reason I never got my drivers license? (Exile nods one last time) Fix it." I start crying and he walks over to me and says "Leni, I am sorry, but going back in time is something I can't do." I start sobbing "So he won, he defiled my soul! He made me feel inadequate for my whole life!" Exile looks at me with anger in his eyes he yells "STOP IT, HE TRIED TO KILL YOU AND WORSE! HE DIDN'T WIN!" I stop crying for a second and see my eyes, my old eyes I start mutter "He corrupted my eyes, my own eyes. I want to be healed from him."

Exile's POV

Poor girl, I lost one of her, I won't lose another. I say, "Sister, he may have corrupted your spirit and tainted your life, but the path that we all take isn't always a straight line." Leni starts crying again and says "Fix me, I feel stupid, tainted, unclean like him." I don't want to do this, but she leaves me no other options I throw my feathers into the sky and yell "Joy, your service is needed!" Leni looks up and then a portal of light opens and a Joy steps out of the portal it bows to me and I bow back, it looks at Leni and whispers to me in a language it knows that Leni can't understand "I can't fix her, not with a contract with her." I reply "If it will make her feel peace at last, so be it. You get 50 I get 25 and she keeps 25." The joy asks me "What are you going to have me do?" I reply "Make her feel joy again and turn her into a Lumen sage, and help her redeem herself." Leni says "What are you saying, what are you speaking?" I turn to her "Almost forgot about you. Just making a business arrangement and rehabilitation. My dear, I have to ask this, but are you sure you can recover on your own?" Leni Yells at me "I can't recover, for 16 years of my life, he feed off my pain and was trying to kill me! What would you do?" I says "Fine my dear, I have a way to help you recover. Do you want me to do it?" Leni nods at me "Of course!" I grab her by the throat, and say "Well then, let us begin."

Leni's POV

He puts his hand in my chest, yet I don't feel any pain. He pulls out something! He cuts it up into halves. gives one half to the angel, cuts the latter in half again and takes 25% of my soul. The rest goes back into me. I feel weaker. I say "What did you do?" He says rather nonchalantly "Took ¾ of your soul, you agreed to it my dear. Don't worry though, Joy here will watch over and help with your psychological rehabilitation to help make you feel better. So technically, you have ¾ while I have ¼ . Joy do what you need to do." Exile lets me go, but the joy starts smothering me. The joy begins to fuse with me, I feel her clay like skin on mine as we start to become one. I start suffocating and I here another voice in my head, it's not Exile's, its feminine, and it says "Just breath, through your mouth." I do as I am told and I feel better, the voice says "There, doesn't that feel better?" I feel integrated, far less empty than I was before. Exile says "Oh my, you integrated with her, didn't you?" I look confused and ask "Wasn't that the goal?" he says "My dear, it means that Joy is part of you forever, your souls have fused! Meaning I have the only original part of you!" I feel myself speak in a language I haven't heard previously, but strangely understand perfectly. "You told me to heal her, that was what was necessary." Exile looks annoyed, but then smiles and says "No harm done, she certainly won't feel dumb anymore, but if the others might get suspicious if they see you with a perfect perception of the world. try and at keep it hidden I can't have them knowing they have a meta-human sister. Yet, I suppose this is a typical day at The Loud House . Welcome to the family of the Lumen Sages, my dear, I know that your new partner will teach you all there is to know about the Hierarchy of Lagauna. As for me I have places to go, sibling's minds to invade. make sure you don't touch that demon still burning, he is a bit of a hothead. HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" I create a portal to the waking world, waving at new pair of BAFs (Best Angles Forever), and wonder if I can have that kind of bond again as I enter the portal. Then I dismiss as they are almost too close. HA HA HA HA!

 **Turns out that Exile has had a protective side under that robe. The mystery continues to envelop him as the story continues. Why did he keep saying Leni was his sister? What is this day he keeps mentioning and who will be next to feel the taste of his pain? Until then, make your own destiny. In Demonology, integration means that you accept an outside entity usually a demon into your body and essentially your souls fuse. Also if it's a demon it means that an exorcism wouldn't do anything except cause pain for everyone involved. Just saying Carl Jung is a psychologist and demonology is the study of demons not a game.**


	18. Verse 16: An Athlete's Honor

**Previously on Children of Onme, Exile unleashed his wrath against the demon, Resentment. Leni made a deal with Exile and a joy. She then fused with the joy and become a fully integrated Lumen Sage.**

Exile's POV

I exit Leni, I look at her and I can see her skin is different. It looks more flexible, I shake my head in annoyance and sorrow, "I'm sorry it had come to this Leni. You can't trust anyone anymore, though at least you'll have fun for the rest of your life." I walk down the hall and look around and I admire my handiwork. I walk back into the goth one's room, and see that she actually shares a room with an athlete. What is her name again? It's been so long. Lynn! That's right, it's so nice to not see her impaled by demonic and angelic swords. Let's see what makes her tick. I snap my fingers and enter into her mind.

Lynn's POV

The announcer yells "The Americans are in the lead in the 500 meter sprint with Lynn Loud leading the pack." I look in front of me almost there, you can do this. I break the tape then put my arms up in victory yelling "I did it!" The announcer yells "Lynn Loud has done it, she has taken the 500m sprint for the Americans for the first time in 12 years!" I look around and hear the crowd roar. I can't believe it I did it! I actually did it. I go to the award ceremony and am given my gold medal. I can't believe it. Then I am lead to my next event, but I didn't know I had another event. The announcer says "I don't know what's going on here, it seems someone has called a new event."

I get into a position. However I look at the starter official. He is wearing a black robe, a black robe in the Olympics! And he has the nerve to keep his face hidden as well! He takes out a pistol, and points it up in the air. I get ready to race, I hear the announcer say "Ready? Set?" I hear the sound of the pistol clicking. He yells "GO!" Then I hear the gunshot only it's louder than usually, and I feel something warm and wet spatter on me. I hear the sound of people hitting the dirt. I look to my side and see my competitor's head with bullet holes in their heads. I start shaking and I put my hand to my face and I look at what spattered on me, it's BLOOD! I start hearing the official laughing and clapping, for me saying "This is your moment, junior."

Exile's POV

What a complete waste of one's true potential. They could have been using these skills to fight off the forces of darkness and they use for sport? Useless, then again the Greeks never were too rusty for battle! HA HA HA HA I take a look around and I see flags for countries I don't know. Then I see a flame. A flame that wasn't there when the Greeks were around. I turn my attention to Lynn again who is still standing there. I say "Well run! I mean for the gods sake, a guy with a gun shoots your competition and, and signals a running event. Everything in your body should be screaming RUN!" She faints, and I roll my eyes. "Oh, boy, some things never change." I go to pick her up and carry her. She feels light and I say "This place is boring, let's go somewhere more quiet." I snap my fingers and the environment changes. Changing from the Olympics in Detroit to a large space station below the Milky Way. I drop Lynn with a thud. She wakes up, looks around and says "What a crazy dream!" I say, "You're still in it!" She screams and then stutters "You. What are doing here?"

Lynn's POV

He starts moving away and says "Forgive the intrusion, madam. But can you please tell me what you are doing here?" I say "You brought me here, you weirdo." He says "Oh right, sometimes the voices in my head can get confused from time to time." He looks off into the night sky, "That Resentment is putting up quite the fight. Though he is been growing weaker." I ask him confused "What do you want with me." He laughs and says "God, can I get something that's not passe? It's always Who are you, why are you here, I'm bleeding, stop stabbing me or something! Wait, no, those last two usually come later." I look at this crazy person and say "What is your problem." He looks at me and he says, "There, that's a new one, thank you! Wait, what are we talking about? Oh, what's my problem, well my problems are just simply put in one word: complicated. What about you, hm, what's your conundrum?" I look at him with annoyance "You are my problem!" He sounds hurt "I'm your problem, you never used to say that to me before, sister."

I say confused "Sister?" He says before I can get another word in edgewise "Then fine, in the name of good sportsmanship, let's have some fun. I have a bet for you, If you can make me move from this spot or manage to pull off my hood, I'll leave the same way I came in. If I win. you will listen and accept what I have to say. Fair?" I look at him and laugh "It's my dream you aren't even real. Fine, that sounds incredibly favorable to me." He says "Then this shouldn't be a problem then. There was once an old saying, a wise man learns from defeat. Though one can also learn from pain. Word of advice during our little fisticuffs session; don't hold back."

Exile's POV

She seems confused by the information provided to her, then she starts grinning and clenching her fists. She runs at me and attempts to punch me. I pull out a book, one of the last remnants of my home dimension, and duck. I start reading Lynn's file, it is quite an entertaining read. I say with her still trying to hit me "Gods, why did nearly everyone in our family have a crush on Hugh. Oh, right, now I remember, it was his looks, wasn't it?" I see Lynn make a knife appear. I close the book, make it vanish and say, "Might as well learn some new stuff." While dodging her knife I have a random book appear in my hand I say "Killing Lincoln, by Bill O'Reilly. Huh, this guy killed a guy named Lincoln and then wrote a book about it."

I start reading it and it starts getting to hard to read so I punch Lynn away. I finish the book and say "Not bad, though it does have a very misleading title! I wish there were more books like this. Wait there are! Lynn good news they allow authors to publish more than one book now!" She then slashes at me and I easily avoid her, but she destroys my book. I grab her arm and twist it and it breaks she screams in pain. I say to her rather disinterested though disappointed,"Just because you don't like books doesn't mean you should slash them. They have book burnings for that." I throw her away from me she yells "Why won't you die?" I roll my eyes, pull back the old tome and say, "Again passé, I really ought to file a complaint with the Roman legion, no wait if this book is correct, and it's always right, the Union army, assuming they aren't chasing Confederates." She looks at me as if I'm crazy and says "What are you talking about?" I say "Abe Lincoln or I suppose his successor know, gosh I always knew that slavery was wrong, then again I was the one who suggested it." Lynn yells at me "Are you saying you made slavery?"

I say rather annoyingly "Well the answer is yes and no. True I have heard about it before, but by being forced back into the beginning of reality, some random Joe just so happened to have heard it and the name and ideal just stuck. It's called being ruled by your betters, if you forgot. I mean in Hell the strong kill the weak or the weak serve the strong. A group of people had prisoners with them and couldn't get enough food. Was I supposed to let them _starve?"_ She looks at me in disbelief "You actually invented slavery."

I reply "What did I just say? Though technically I just gave them the idea, others made it in institution. That spread worldwide. The empires and dynasties though, they loved it always enslaving and often throwing each other at tribes. Those were good times." She takes another stab at me and misses. She gets really angry and starts throwing fireballs at me. I simple swat them away, and say "C'mon, you're better than this. Awaken that energy. Show me the power you and your clan created together! Do it, you can do it!" She starts to growl at me, her eyes start to glow. She yells "I'll kill you!" then she disappears.

I look around and say "What are you doing?" I then hear a footstep behind me, and then I duck and she is able to hit the ship, the ship starts shaking, and then she breaks it apart. I say to her "Okay this isn't safe, time out!" She creates a longer sword and starts slashing at me. I dodge it, trying to reason with her "Sis that's enough, you are making our reunion hard, I expected a hug." She keeps slashing at me, I grab the sword and see her arm is healed. I remark "You healed your arm, I would have expected nothing less from a goddess of strength." She says violently enraged, "This is a dream! You can't hurt me, not really." I start laughing "HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA, you want to bet?"

I clench my fist and jab her in the leg, breaking it. She screams in pain. She looks at it screaming, slowly it gets more intense. I mock her "Ahhhh. Oh it's hurt HA HA HA HA HA!" I jab her in the other leg. She screams louder and she throws her sword on the ground. I say "You can't heal yourself can you? At least not yet anyway?" She screams at me "NO, I can't! Are you happy?" I grin "I won didn't I?" She opens her mouth and I pull out a gun and put in her mouth and whisper "No bad language." I take my gun out of her mouth and she says rather reluctantly "Yes." I reply "Good, now first thing's first, give me a hug Lynn!" She says "No! You monster!" I jab her in her right arm. I say "Reconciliation is an important factor of being part of a family, Junior. Let's try this again. GIVE ME A HUG!" she reluctantly throws her arms around me.

Lynn's POV

I use my last good hand to throw the hood off him. Before I can pull back, he jabs my good arm and I scream. I look at his face. No, no that's not possible this isn't real. He smirks as he says "You still lost." I almost faint from pain and surprise. He looks at me with confusion "What? Is it the pain?" I stutter "Lincoln?"

 **Whose face did Lynn see during the fight? How will she act with this new discovery? What was this power that Exile mentioned? Until then, create your own destiny!**


	19. Verse 17: The Veil is Lifted

**Previously on Children of Omne, Exile became a new challenger for Lynn to face off against. Yet despite all of her skills and experience, she can't land a solid hit on him. A chance movement to remove his hood yielded with unforseen success and consequences.**

He laughs "No I am not abe Lincoln, I don't have a bullet in my brain, long beard and a stovepipe hat. Though from the looks of it I think I might look good in one." I say in disbelief "Lincoln Loud?"

Then he looks confused "Lincoln Loud? (He snaps his fingers as if he remembers) Oh that's a name I haven't been called in eons. Lincoln Loud, why does that name haunt me? It's the only thing I can remember from my past, and that gruesome image. Who I am? Why I can't remember anything after that point. And who is this girl I see in my dreams? (he clutches his face) THEY ARE NO ONE, THEY BETRAYED US! HURT US! KILLED US! Let me out. SHUT UP!" He goes up to me and creates a dagger the look on his face is pure anger and hatred. I say trying to get him back "Lincoln you got older, you look handsome." The anger on his face intensifies he says "YOU, we shouldn't be mad at you. It's not right. Of course we should, she left us all alone! Bind her, bind them all. She should be yours, they are all yours! They aren't our family, our family broke apart because of our mistake. These are just copies! THEY WILL HURT US ALL THE SAME! THEY TRIED TO KILL US!" I say to him, "Lincoln it's you, you can stop this." He says to me in a low voice "I'm not your Lincoln, in this world, any world, I am Exile!" I feel the dagger cut into my arms, it hurts, and it starts drawing blood. He whispers in a harsh voice "What is your goal in life?" I yell in pain "Ah, to be an Olympic athlete!" he starts to dip the dagger in my dripping blood and says "Ah, well then." I throw my hood over myself. I start dancing then I yell "Greed! Come forth and consume the elements!" A dark portal opens and a six legged monster with three armored heads steps out of it and roars.

Exile's POV

I see Greed, big as ever. I bow and greet him "Hello Greed, been a while. How's Ophidian doing?" Greed Snarls at me and says in Enochianm, "Not long enough! Why have you summoned us here, in front of this mortal. (licking his lips) Want us to eat her?" I reply in Enochian, "Try and I'll use your heads as candle holders, your helmets as serving trays, and your legs as a parts of my furniture. (Greed growls at me) I mean it, in the new world there are these things called coffee tables, no idea why they call them that, but it's glass being held up stuff, your legs would go perfectly." Greed spits at me with all of his heads, at this point I say, "Tread carefully, I didn't summon you here to fight, I summoned you to be a mediator to a deal." Greed looks at me, a hint of curiosity in his presentation he replies "Ha deal would that be?" I reply "She wants to be an Olympic Athlete maybe more someday, now obviously she can't, albeit because she is immature, unstable when enraged, and the discipline won't last for very long. So you're the confusor of elements, you help her train and become an athlete and maintain it. We split her soul 3 ways." Greed looks at lynn growls at her and says "What prevents me from killing her? We both know I'll just manifest in inferno again." I reply "Oh c'mon! Tell you what, take this deal and I'll let you "deal" with the competition that are threats to her, and just threats to her in general. Do we have a deal?" Greed says "Yes" I reply "Excellent." I turn to lynn "Lynn I have someone who can help you. We have a deal worked out, just say "Yes"!" Lynn says "If I do, will you fix my injuries." I say "Sure. But you must do something for me in return. There will be 4 other beings whom I must visit, but only 3, including you shall be my students. And I will teach you all everything I know. The others will follow in time. " Lynn says still gasping in pain "Yes, fine, I'll do it! I feel like I might pass out." Before I can do anything Greed reaches into her and grabs her soul. He roughly cuts in into thirds, giving himself and me each a third. The third one goes back into her, Greed consumes his third of the soul, while I heal her wounds. As her wounds heal, she passes out again. Oh her bed sheets must be all red, I better clean them up when I leave. Can't have Lucy coming back to try and get the blood from her sheets. I snap my fingers and open a portal to leave, but before I go I turn to Lynn and say "Lynn, I love you! HATE YOU!" Then I look at Greed and say in Enochian "Don't go back on our deal. OR WE WILL SEE JUST HOW MANY PEOPLE YOU HAVE INSIDE YOU!" Greed snarls, yet nods at me. I enter the portal

 **Well even the mighty Lynn has fallen to Exile and Greed. What will this duo do with Lynn, who is Exile's next target? We haven't thought of it yet, so till then create your own destiny.**


	20. Verse 18: Of Frogs and Twins

**Previously on Children of Onme, Exile revealed one of his many secrets; his very own identity. With four more entities left to visit before the sun rises on a new day, Our new friend returns to the waking world.**

Exile's POV

I leave Lynn's subconscious, looking at her, I see Greed beside me, laying on Lucy's bed. He looks at me and says "She will be our finest apprentice." I say to him "Why are you beside her, you aren't going to wake her up yet are you?" Greed says "Soon, look outside." I look out the window and I see it starting to rain. Greed smirks and says, "Soon the school will flood and no one will have any responsibility for a while." I smile and say, "For a demon, you do have pure moments. Just remember if you try and betray me, I won't take it lying down." I go walking around the house.

Only four more left to find, let's hope when they wake up they won't be in a bad mood. Oh what do I care? They can be furious at me as much as they want, they won't be able to do a thing about it. I walk go to Lola and Lana's room again. I look at Lola again. I can almost see the dark energy radiating from her. Alraune must be doing a good job in training her to be an Enveloper of Flame. How she will deal with the others will be fun to watch. Maybe I'll buy one of those "Camera" things Luan has and see what they do. It will waste less energy doing it with my own power. I turn my attention my to Lana. The many animals surrounding are either becoming hostile or cringing in fear. The presence of this many animals in one room has given me a very useful idea. I snap my fingers and enter her subconscious

Lana's POV

I look at my many animals all around, while I fix things around the farm. The beauty of this life is amazing. I feel an arm around my shoulder, I look up to see my husband grinning at me. I say "Hi honey." he grins at me and says "Hello Lana, I made your favorite Chicken Noodle Soup for lunch." I grin at him and say "Thanks honey." I start to see clouds in the sky. It starts raining, my eyes go wide "MUD!" I run into the rain and start playing around in the glorious dirty mud. The rain starts to intensify, more than I have ever seen it. I see a figure walking towards me, he has a black robe on covering his face. I yell "Need a place to go stranger? We got chicken soup!" The stranger doesn't respond, yet raises his hand. The mud starts forming a limb and launches forward at incredible speeds. It grabs me, and brings me over to the stranger. The masked stranger says "Hello Lana. Missed me?" He puts a gun to my head. Then seethes, "You didn't bury us, you and your copies buried the others. The nerve of you! She isn't her. SHUT UP THEY'RE THE SAME! They aren't though." I say "I never buried anyone, please I don't want trouble."

Despite his face being covered I can almost make out a grin and he says "Good, neither do we." He puts his gun away, and the mud drops me on the ground. The stranger says "So I heard something about chicken noodle soup. Mind if I join? I'm not one to deny that kind of dinner, that and peanut butter and sauerkraut." I walk the stranger to our house and my husband is waiting with our shotgun. He must have been watching us the whole time. The stranger says "Hello there Mr. Loud, didn't the Collective Unconscious give you the memo?" I am confused by this. I ask the stranger "What are you talking about?" The stranger replies "Tell you husband to put his gun down or both of you are going to have a bad time."

My husband puts his gun down though his guard remains upward. The stranger says "There, was that so hard? All I was asking you to do was not do something rash. Though like a worker at an ice cream shop, you seem to like doing hard work. Wait. What's ice cream? Oh sorry, The longer I stay in this plane, the more the new memories continue to flow into my head, souls and such it's really something to drive someone to madness or worse. Oh, who we are kidding, we've been sane for 11 years and mad for eons. Though at what kind of insanity I'm meddled with, I am not quite sure. Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha HA HA HA HA!" The stranger walks into our house and into the kitchen. He looks at me, and says "Want me to help clean you up?" I look down at myself, I never been this dirty before in my life. Now I know why Lola isn't so interested in this. I say "Actually, yes." He looks at me and even though I can't see his eyes I can almost tell they have a look of amusement and judgement in them "Feeling dirty are we? Well that's to expected given that you aren't clean, inside and out."

Exile's POV

I look at the dirty girl before me, her husband says "What are you talking about?" I laugh "Oh come on, is the Collective Unconscious stupid, or are you playing dumb? Can't you feel it, Pride is here, Jezebel is here, and by extension, Baal must be nearby." Lana says "Who is Jezebel?" I roll my eyes "eh used to be an old queen of Israel, and she worshiped Baal, one of the most hideous and evil demons in Inferno. I hear a growl outside. I start to eat the soup as a fog comes in. I say "Good soup! I must really find the recipe for this." I start to see the sky turn red. I say "Oh, someone's unhappy." I finish my soup and walk outside. Then I see the huge tongue come at me. I lean my head to the right, dodging it and say, "Well you got your loyal follower, Jezebel to allow you into another victim." The demon comes into my line of sight and says in Enochian, "She is ours!"

I say "No she isn't, you only got to her because Pride's previous incarnation was powerful enough to turn her! Though I suppose Jezebel had something to do with that. Lucky she wasn't Lori's age otherwise she would be doing things, you commanded your followers to do you. Stuff that would make a psychopath's cringe." The demon huffs at me, "I am one the leaders of Inferno, you can't control me." I laugh and say "Oh I know that trust me I do, however I don't like you and the Resentment we absorbed certainly must not have, cause since we saw you he has been screaming, "Kill her!" Though we know you aren't the true power, not here at least, Jezebel just let's you cause she served you. Your protecting pride, who is feeding off Jezebel! Jezebel always was a coward. Just like you, you tried to get this one to sink the mud! Just to feed you, I must say though, Solomon really described you as are.

You may pick the form of a frog, but I know that you only pick that state because the other forms would make anyone that is considered mortal scream in horror." Baal roars at me and shots it's tongue at me. It goes through my copy, and the frog demon attempts to look around. Then, transforming into my Lumen form, I throw a feather at it and it burst into flames the frog demon starts croaking in pain as the flames continue to envelope it. I laugh "Does it hurt? Now obviously you can't go back to Paradiso, so I'll do the next best thing and burn you back to your realm!" As the demon starts burning I see missiles coming at me, from a very familiar demon.

I disappear and say, "Pride, I should assume that you're protecting Jezebel? Well then, time for you to leave your twin's dream." Pride starts attacking, he is so fast with Jezebel feeding him, getting stronger by the second. Pride hisses at me and says in Enochian "You have no right to kick us out. You freak!" I reply "HA HA HA HA HA, I'm not the one that looks like one of Helios' glorified chariots, HA HA HA HA! Besides, though might makes right, it doesn't mean it's the right thing to do." Pride shoots more of his fire missiles at me! I look at Jezebel feeding that thing more pride more power. If I'm going to be able to finish my business with Lana, I must sever Pride's connection to her.

I transport myself, near that annoying Pride. I put my fingers on the Pride's mask, and the pride starts screaming. I start laughing as I starting absorbing his mind and his power I start laughing "HA HA HA HA HA HA, Oh boy, this is fun! AH HA HA HA HA, someone's a narcissist ha ha ha ha ha! Gah ha ha ha ha ha ha Oh that's funny what you think of old Jezebel! HA HA HA HA HA, THAT'S IT MAKE HIM WORTHLESS! Quite, Resentment, don't make this a happy thing! THIS IS A HAPPY THING, YOU WEAK IDIOT! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" The Pride falls down, unconscious, but alive. I then shoot him in the head, killing the demon. All that's left is Jezebel, oh that annoying, heartless, evil minx! I go up to Jezebel sitting on her throne. She says to me in "Why don't you just leave her to me? we both know you don't like her!" I look at her with confusion then reply "Sorry I was just thinking how you look so much better than you did the last time I saw you. Granted, I possessed those horses to stomp you to death, after your servants throw you out that window. Oh then I possessed those dogs to eat your flesh! (I lick my lips just thinking about it.) HA HA HA HA, we know you still felt it!"

I say in a concerned voice "I'm so sorry, NO WE AREN'T! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A SICK FOOL, WHO FEEDS KIDS TO BAAL TO SAVE YOUR OWN SKIN! YOU MAKE ME SICK! She's sick, she needs to be cured. I AGREE, SHE NEEDS TO CURED! We are all agreed to save you!" Jezebel says "No, no you can't you do this. I am in control." I laugh "Oh, the outright lies you spill, it's a wonder your pants aren't on fire. That new Pride did put up a bit of a fight, but you know it doesn't matter, I have access to his abilities including the ability to feed off you." Jezebel says "No, don't!"

I start whispering, and she starts to wither. Her skin start to get wrinkled, her hair starts to gray, and start to fall out, she gets hunched over and barely breathing. All that would signify that she is alive is her eyes still blinking. I smirk and say "There is a reason Pride would protect you, you are a prideful little minx aren't you! I must say your power almost makes me want to keep you around. NO SHE IS EVIL, kill her, FLAY HER SKIN, use her, MAKE HER SUFFER!" I take out one of my angelic feathers. I say to her "You know what this will do to you? This is going to burn you back to Inferno, however this feather is going to make you go through every torment you had planned for Lana for all eternity." Jezebel tries to protest, but it only comes across as a weak groan. I say to her "Enjoy, a lifetime of torment all in the time it will take for her to wake up. Which I can guarantee is going to feel like eons." I throw the feather on her and her withered form is engulfed in flames. I look at Baal, and see that the demon is just ash now. I spit on it's ashes and say "Enjoy that little bit of moisture, as the flames transport you make to inferno. Next time, try teaming up with someone who won't harm our family, or betray me. HA HA HA HA" I walk back to Lana, who is clearly confused.

 **Another enemy falls before Exile's power. Is he unstoppable? And what plans does this being have for Lana? Until then, make your own destiny. Just FYI, in demonology, it is generally assumed that spirits have their real name and then a name under which they operate. Like the Little Devils, that wouldn't be there actual name it is the working title in which they operate under. Or the Hideous, they have formal names, but they are just referred to as Hideous. In Greek mythology, Helios uses his chariot to move the sun.**


	21. Verse 19: No More Strings

**Previously on Children of Omne, Exile arrived in Lana's dream world and thwarted an attack by Jezebel and a Pride. With both of them defeated, he moves toward Lana.**

I say "Ever wonder why animals seem to have a thing for you?" She nods, and I say "Not only are you a goddess of animals, a daughter of Heket, but you have Jezebel in you, Baal as well, so they were just waiting for you to die. Then they feed on you, to make sure that Jezebel's spirit couldn't infect any other person." Lana looks incredibly hurt and I say "Don't get me wrong, it was an act of love between siblings. If they really had that kind of hatred, they would have already killed you." Her husband draws his shotgun and says "Leave her alone!"

Lana's POV

I watch as the man in black says "Really, gonna pull out a crude, yet effective gun on me, cause I did something you were supposed to do and saved your wife's life?" My husband says "Leave her alone, you killed those demons so you can hurt her all to yourself!" The man replies, "Oh c'mon if I wanted to hurt her, I would have burned her in oil, and craved her skin and had her meat-eating animal friends consume her corpse. Though knowing that I've said it out loud, it sounds like something I might do to you if you continue this hostility towards me! It sounds fun." My husband says "One more word from your mouth and I will shoot."

He just pulls out a card and a marker starts writing on it. When finished, he turns around the card saying "Is this good?" My husband aims it at the man's head. The man makes a scissor motion with his fingers, my husband drops his shotgun and screams in pain. The man has disappeared, then my husband starts flailing his limbs as if they are foreign objects. I hear the man's laughing and say "You know I don't know why I bother talking to puppets." I fall down my limbs lifeless, I'm paralyzed. His voice saturates the air as if he is talking to an audience "Here we have two puppets, one is a puppet from the collective unconscious, who didn't get the memo not to interfere with me! This puppet, she was a puppet for Pride and the others. What happens when when they get together?" My husband is pushed behind me and he screams again, then his mouth starts moving and the man imitates my husbands voice "Get away from her!"

The man chuckles and asks in sadistic pleasure "Why? I'm saving her from Jezebel. Don't you want your wife happy?" My husband's mouth move "No, because you are disrupting her dreams." The man acts shocked "Really, you don't want your wife happy, because they aren't influencing her dreams? That seems kind of deceptive." My husband's mouth moves and says "So what?" I feel myself, being lifted up off the ground. The man says "Why don't we ask her what she wants? Lana, what do you desire most in life?" I feel like I can talk I open my mouth and say "Freedom!" The man says "Freedom? Well that's kind of broad! What kind of freedom, the freedom of speech, the freedom to kill people? What type of freedom?" I reply "I want true freedom from these strings, I don't want to be a puppet to anyone anymore!" The man says as if anticipated this kind of wish. "Well, that's a good wish! I'll make sure you aren't manipulated by anyone again, happy?" I nod my head partly being forced, but partly on my own free will. The man says "That being said, I need some sort of payment. 2/3rds of you soul would suffice, is that sufficient enough to help your decision?" I nod my head.

The man replies "Good!" I fall to the ground, my husband is set on fire, as he looks at me with pure horror in his eyes. I see the Man looking down at me, and he throws feathers in the air, he says "Glamor, you are needed!" A portal of light appears in the air and a dragon like serpent flies out.

Exile's POV

I greet the dragon like angel. I say to it "Good to see you again." The Angel says in Enochian, not wanting to make small talk "What do you want?" I get annoyed at him and say "You know, don't be so rude! You're worse than Jezebel. Fine, she wants to be free of all forms of manipulation, since currently she is a human puppet. I'll cut her strings, and you give her the ability make her own destiny and sense if someone wants to manipulate her. Obvious exception, you and me." The Glamor says "She will need protection." I roll my eyes and say "Yes, of course, make her a Lumen sage and you be her mentor. What being that you are one of the more powerful angels. Is that good with you?" The angel nods.

I take out Lana's soul and cut it into thirds and distribute them evenly. I then open a portal to leave, but I almost forget something and say to her "Sorry about this." I make another scissor motion freeing her, and landing on the ground, Lana screams in pain. I say "Yeah, sorry about that." She faints and I give her a kiss of the check and say "Goodnight little one!" I step into the portal to the real world.

Looking back on the dream worlds belonging to my sisters that I visited. I'm strangely… happy that this world has followed a different, better path than my world took. Returning to the waking world, Lana's clothes take on a similar attire to mine before dissipating. I look out the window, the rain has increased exponentially. Maybe I could ask Sapientia to help out with the weather a bit more. Knowing Greed he might be trying to flood the town with the school and everyone in it. Using my power, I create a barrier around each home and building, keeping anything that isn't liquid out from the field. I walk into Lisa and Lily's room once more, The prodigy continues to sleep soundly. Obviously she is enjoying the countless information that she is in possession, maybe she could have some divine assistance.

I create a communication construct and say, Braves, I have a mission for you. I need to help out Lisa with her use of her knowledge and if you can throw in the power of a Lumen Sage in mix, do it." I turn to Lily, the youngest member of our family. Due to her state of mind and body, entering her pysche would prove dangerous for her. Maybe there is another way. I place my index finger on her chest and call on another angel, "Inspired, I need your assistance. I'm in the presence of a 15-month old infant and I believe she has the potential to become a Lumen Sage. I need your help to protect her. I'll transfer you to her pysche." A glowing light appears and moves from my finger to Lily's heart. With the all of the family in a deep sleep, I can now begin phase two. I make a third call, "Sang Helios? Yes this is Exile, I have 10 of the 14 subjects ready for pickup at these coordinates and my clones have acquired 1 at these ones, 1 in the forest, and the other two at these coordinates. I want to personally oversee the process with those two special individuals. Prepare a rift to the Greater Ark. It's time to begin the Cyber-Hybrid Initiative."

 **While Exile has been inside Lana's mind, it would seem that he has been busy somewhere else. Who are these other these other three "subjects" that Exile has reported? Which two people does Exile want to oversee? Who is Sang Helios? What plans does Exile have for Lincoln? And what is this initiative and what does it have to do at this unknown location? So many questions will be answered in time. Until then, make your destiny.**


	22. Verse 20: Stoking the Fires of Memory

**Previously on Children of Omne, Exile granted Lana's wish of true freedom with the assistance of the First Sphere Seraphim, Glamor. With the business with the Loud sisters completed, and his clones completing their tasks with two others. He communicates with a mysterious ally at a location called the "Greater Ark" to start the Cyber-Hybrid Initiative.**

 **Greater Ark: Local Group, Virgo Supercluster**

Exile's POV

Among the many alien species that can be found in the Omniverse, one of the most powerful and intelligent species were the Forerunners. The Forerunners were considered gods among the members of the Covenant. During the wars against the Flood; incomplete atrocitous viruses created from remnants of the Precursors, they created the Halo Array, a hyperweapon so powerful that one alone can erase all sentient organic life within three radii (695,700 km X 3). Only two stations, the Lesser Ark (Installation 00) and this one, the Greater Ark, had the ability to remotely activate all 12 Halos, destroying life in the entire galaxy.

When I first discovered the Greater Ark, it was severely damaged from the last battles with the Flood. Forerunner Sentinels were everywhere, trying to repair the installation. After convincing them that I was here to help repair the facility, I used my abilities and my knowledge of hybridizing technology to rebuild and evolve the installation and make this place a home for myself and my allies in the present and future.

I head towards one of the two stations for the initiative I have planned for 12 of the 14 subjects. As I enter, I see this reality's version of my sisters, still in a deep sleep since my encounters with them a while back, and the ones our family calls friends, Bobby Santiago and Clyde McBride. I remember exactly how these two, along with her, came to the Greater Ark.

 **Several minutes earlier…**

Back in Lori and Bobby's conjoined dream, I weaved the signs needed to create 3 shadow clones. Due to the constant visual clouds, their creation and departure to the waking world went by unoticed. Upon their arrival they started conversing with each other in the basement. Clone 1 says, "Well, I'm pretty sure that we wouldn't have been created by Exile if he had no reason or plan for the children upstairs." Clones 2 and 3 agree with them. "Most of them-" Clone 2 interrupts, "Lucy is still heading into the forest to try and control her newfound vampirism and Bobby's dream plane is still linked to Lori's so we have access to the coordinates of those human dwellings."

Clone 3 then decides to speak up, "Indeed, reaching her will prove difficult due to the dormant power inside her. However, we have seen Lincoln around another child. His name is Clyde McBride, an adopted son at the age of 11. Our research indicates that he is very loyal and seems to have a crush on Lori. I don't need to be a psychologist to know that something must be must done about this." With the meeting adjourned, the clones each go off in their own direction, Clone 1 will head to the Santiago household, Clone 2 will head to the McBride household, and Clone 3 will try to intercept Lucy, hopefully sedate her tendencies long enough before any permanent damage is done to the Greater Ark.

Lucy's POV

The forest is still so large, I'm so hungry, I sniff the air and I smell something delicious. I start to run to it, my legs they seem to be moving faster. I get to the smell oh it's so good! I look where my noose led me. People it's people that can't be right! The smell is intoxicating! I need to have it! No this isn't right. Wait, they're chanting. Why are they chanting? This isn't right. I see before 2 groups both seeming to be attacking each other. One group dressed in white and the other dressed in black. I see them shooting each other with guns with suppressors on them. I see one of the them get out a knife and start stabbing a guy who is tied up. Then the others do the same and then the two people they stabbed starts glowing, one glows white the other seethes red.

I see Exile in his shadowy form from when I woke up though he doesn't seem to see me. then one of the people gets shot in the gut and screams in pain. The two people glowing transform into creatures, one seems demonic, the other angelic. I see Exile's shadowy form go to the dying man and whispers in his ears. The two creatures wake up and roar. I see Exile go into the dying man and then the dying man starts screaming and I see him changing! He grows taller, his clothes convert into a black robe, his scream starts getting deeper, it changes from his scream to Exile's. The scream changes into laughter as both groups along with the angel and demon look in horror.

Exile's POV

I laugh as I finish absorbing my latest additional form, "Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha! Now that was fun! I can finally do things in this world and not just the dream world." The demon growls at me and the angel draws his sword. The angel says to me in Enochian "Don't interfere Exile! This isn't your fight or any of your business for that matter." I laugh and say "If only that were so, you idiots are going to attract all kinds of attention, and hurt a little girl! Well, a little girl and everyone else. So you've got one and final chance to go to your respective afterlives, or are you going to make me do my job?"

The demon roars and attacks me. I jump and easily dodge it. I say "Lucy! Are you going to stay hungry forever or are you going to turn these idiots to your new favorite snacks!" With that I see Lucy jump into action and she yells "YOU'RE MINE!" She starts attacking the cult followers. She drags one into the forest and the cult followers get scared as they hear his screams. I use the opportunity to attack the angel and demons. I slash both of them, it doesn't do much, but it diverts their attention away from Lucy. More of the followers continue to disappear left and right as she continues ambushing them with hit and run tactics.

The two leaders of the groups, start to leave. I yell at them "Smart! This may take a little time. I'll catch up with you later. Just don't make me play ketchup Ha Ha Ha Ha HA! Dang it, Luan!" Lucy drags the last cult member into the woods screaming. Ha ha ha ha good girl. As I dodge the angel and the demon, I say in Enochian "We must have drawn attention from the entire town! All the screaming and such. Ha ha ha ha ha ha! So despite the rain, you two need to burn!" I look at the ground and see a goose feather and shrug. Eh Geese are from hell anyway. I dodge one of the angels attacks then throw the feather on its skin. The angel starts burning and shouting "impure! Dirty!" before a red portal open beneath it and a series of moans and arms drag it to Inferno. I laugh and say to the readers "Ha ha ha ha ha ha! See kids, geese are from hell! Bah ha ha ha ha haha!" The demon attacks me again. He manages to hit and knocks me down and picks me up. The demon says in Enochian "I'll be the death of you, old man!" I laugh and reply in Enochian "Imagine, me, killed by a pathetic wretch like you! You aren't even integrated you idiot!"

Lucy's POV

The blood, oh it makes me feel alive! I hear the sound of skin cracking! I run to the sources, but I see fire, and it spreading. I see the demon holding Exile's severed, yet oddly concealed, head removed! The demon laughs, then I see dust start spinning around the demon. The demon tries to make it go away, but the dust goes into the demon's mouth. I see the demon's eyes go wide. He screams "No, that's my host!" Then in a different voice says "No, he didn't want you! Your group of crazies kidnapped him and you forced yourself in! Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!" The demon grunts as if he is fighting something. The demon says "No, not that! AHHHHHH!" The demon's voice changes again. It says "No, I'm dying."

I hear Exile's voice from the demon, "Come, join me. Be part of my body." The demon starts changing again, his grotesque form,starts to change. He gets shorter, the amount of dark energy he is leaking starts to get less and less. Yet he seems stronger. A white robe with a mask appears on him as he finally gets back to human form. It's Exile, he stares right at me, The forest starts moving as if every tree is waiting for my next movement yet the flames increase in size and start taking on a white hue. I sniff the air and I smell more people. Now I can see them, firemen. I turn to run from this place, Exile is right in front of me. He asks "You're not thinking of leaving me all alone in the middle of a burning forest now, are you?"

 **It would appear that Lucy was born to be a creature of the night. As the forest burns around in blinding white light, Exile confronts her in the blazing night sky, the only way to know what happens next is to wait till the next chapter is released. Until then, make your own destiny.**


	23. Verse 21: Once Bitten, Twice Taken

**Previously on Children of Omne, Exile reminisces on how the Louds, Santiagos, and McBride managed to become part of the Cyber-Hybrid Initiative on the Greater Ark. In these memories, one of his clones teams with a vampiristic Lucy to fight off two rival cults during a raging forest fire.**

Exile's POV

She yells at me "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME? ANSWER ME!" I roll my eyes "Really? We're in the middle of a burning forest, I just condemned an angel to the Inferno and condemned a demon to Paradiso. Yet that's what you ask me? Since you asked so nicely, it's about you. I already told you what I did to you, vampirism my dear! And from the looks of things, you seem to be a natural at this kind of nature. I'm not the one who just massacred a group of not-so innocent people. Let's hope the fire burns them to ash."

I hear a shuffling in the bushes. I take my guns out and say "Show yourself. There's no point in hiding from me." A young voice says "Yes, Master Exile, I come to serve Mistress Lucy." Lucy looks rather confused and says "What?" A boy around the age of 8 steps out of the bushes, he looks flushed, yet still has blood dripping from him, as if he has consumed someone already. Lucy says "Who are you?" He replies "Rocky." I scream and aim at Lucy with my gun and yell "WHAT DID YOU DO! YOU SELFISH UNWORTHY IDIOT! YOU WANTED SOMEONE WHO WILL LOVE YOU, SO YOU TURN HIM INTO A VAMPIRE AND MAKE HIM YOUR HUSBAND? THAT WAS COLD, RUTHLESS AND DECEITFUL! (Lucy looks like she is going to cry) Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha I love it. Now you're starting to think like me." I put my gun away, Lucy looks surprised.

"To be honest, I anticipated this kind of action from both of you. It would appear that you and your boyfriend had shared the very same dream. That's how he was able to find us so quickly from Paradiso. He must have escaped, and very few find their way out of that birdcage. Though I must admit I don't exactly approve of the whole married before you're 18 sort of thing. You know vampires have been known to change their appearances, probably to maintain a youthful form despite their old age. Hint hint."

Lucy looks at Rocky in a confused look. I say, "I'm saying, use your new abilities to shape-shift into a more mature state when and where you want. I mean, look at me. I am older than multiple dimensions, and yet I still maintain the visage of a 21 year old." Lucy says "I don't know how to do it." In reply, I snap my fingers and slowly revert to the age of 8. "Just think of a number you find considerable and try to loosen up. Your body will respond as such." After finishing the explanation, I return to my 21-year old state. I say "That's better, while 8 is a fun age, you can't do much. Your body wouldn't be able to handle all the stress from using your powers. The fact that your body hasn't been broken beyond repair is nothing short of a miracle."

Lucy starts screaming and I remove my hood and mask to look at her. "Oh, dear. The adrenaline is starting to wear off. You seem to have broken a number of bones during your little blood craze. You need to change now!" I see Lucy starting to grow taller, her body seeming to fall back into stability. She starts turning into a goth version of Lori, it's quite humorous how siblings look like each other. Reminds of that time we had to cover for each other during cleaning day. I see Rocky starts grunting, as his power is increasing to the point where he can't control it. I put my gun to his head and say to him "You're not a blood vampire are you? You a Psychic Energy vampire." His eyes go wide and say "What are you talking about?" I laugh "HA HA HA HA HA, oh this is perfect. You been feeding off her love for you. That's how you survived that trip to Paradiso, you feed off emotions of the people around you. And since she feels the same way about you, you have an endless supply. WHY DON'T WE JUST BLOW HIS HEAD OFF! HE IS A LIAR! HE HAS FREE WILL, HE PLAYED DUMB! He just wanted Lucy to love him back. NO HE IS A PARASITE! HE IS TRYING TO FEED OFF US! I believe I have a solution."

I grab him by his arm and whisper into his ear, "Let us give a good piece of advice, if you try anything that might harm Lucy or any member of my family, I will make it my mission to make sure no one who ever knew you lives. You will be forgotten, every memory of you will be dead, or in the case of my family erased from their memory. No one will remember you except for me. And it will be a very bad, bad memory. Aw hell who am I kidding, I'll enjoy what I'll do to you if you attempt to hurt them! HA HA HA HA HA Just so you know, you're on strike 2. I know there is good in you. I THINK WE SHOULD PUT A BULLET IN YOUR SKULL THEN COOK YOUR CORPSE AND FEED IT TO THE HOMELESS. Don't prove me wrong OR PROVE ME RIGHT! Now you can grow older and catch up to your girlfriend, don't let me catch you trying to implant emotions into anyone else's head. I know where to find you."

Rocky gulps in fear, and obeys. He gets taller, and I can see his face change from a boy to a man, He catches up to Lucy and surpasses her in a matter of seconds. My my, he has more power than a fully fed vampire! Oh must have been all those rituals and me getting my physical body twice, it's not the one I truly want, but you win some and you lose some. That reminds me, I still need Lucy for the initiative, no one said I can't bring in one more. Once Lucy is done changing, she looks at Rocky and hugs him. I roll my eyes and say "Oh teen love." I snap my fingers and they are both fall to the ground unconscious, and a rift appears sucking them up, transported to the Greater Ark. For these two, I need to figure out a way to for them to shape-shift between their younger and older versions of themselves, not to arouse concerns among their family and friends or launch search parties.

Then I start to feel rain, and laugh saying "HA HA HA HA HA, Greed you cunning bastard you! I could kiss you and then blow your head off at the same time! School is going to be cancelled, so all there is left to deal with is Mom and Dad, not that they cared about us. They don't belong in the initiative, nor do they require my attention. I can still put them in a deep sleep like I did with the others. OR WE CAN JUST KILL EM. Eh tempting. C'mon it'll be fun we say "Hi mom, hi dad" then shoot them in the heart. Remember what they did to us, they disowned us. All because of one simple mistake that tore our family apart! They're gone, just like everyone else. The least we can do is protect the current family. They sold us out, sold us out all for being careless with a yo-yo! ENOUGH! Don't forget that there are others in our mind that agree with me. OTHERS AGREE WITH US! Stalemate, why did it have to be a stalemate? ONLY ONE CAN REMAIN! NO don't! If you don't kill them, we will owe you a body to kill. GRRRR, FINE WE WON'T INSIST ON KILLING THEM!" With that headache quiet for now, I weave the release signs and I disappear, allowing the memories of my actions return to my other clones and my original corporeal form.

 **Looks like a new subject has entered the initiative and is sent to the Forerunner facility along with Lucy. What will become the end result of this initiative? How did Bobby and Clyde get there in the first place? Until then, make your own destiny.**


	24. Verse 22: The Origins of the Orphaned

**Previously on Children of Omne, Lucy accidentally turned Rocky into a psychic energy vampire and Exile starts to lose control of his darker thoughts. With Lucy and Rocky on their way to the Greater Ark for the Cyber-Hybrid Initiative, the second clone reaches his target.**

Exile's POV

The second clone arrives in the precinct of the McBride household. I think it's time to visit the love blind one next, Clyde. The person who is infatuation personified, I snap my fingers and teleport to their house. I walk into the doorway, I see pictures of two men and Clyde. I say rather confusingly "What, what is going on here?" I look confused at the photo trying to figure out what exactly is going on with them, but I shrug my shoulders and say "Eh not enough time to figure it out now, the rain will flood this place if I don't hurry!" I go to Clyde's room, and I see pictures of Lori hidden everywhere, placed just so that it likes a shrine. Okay this house is really odd, and I thought my family was weird before and after that mistake. But this, this isn't infatuation, this is obsession. I look at Clyde and see him dreaming, oh the dreams of innocents. I hear a voice on the side of the door, saying "Clyde are you okay? Rain is coming down pretty hard son, so we have to evacuate." Clyde opens his eyes, and I curse my bad luck. He screams when he see's me. Why doesn't everyone always do that? Would it kill them to say hello?

Two men rush through the door one carrying a baseball bat, and they scream too. I say "I apologize, sirs, but I have business with him. I can speak to his mother if that would help break the ice." The two men look at me with disgust in their eyes. I shake my head for being so naive. I reply to myself "Oh, are you two part of the surviving tribe from Sodom and Gomorrah. No wait, the boy doesn't seem damaged, so no that's not it. Now I get it, this is an adopted family. I thought that it was something like those two cities again. Now that was fun, getting to release that demon to consume Gomorrah and then using the Morning Star's power to burn Soddom. Oh, that was divine in more way than one HA! Though, I don't want to have to use the morning star's power again. It takes the right circumstances to awaken that power again, plus I had to contain it to prevent him from escaping. Can't have that, no! Bad things would happen."

One of the two dad's yells "Get away from our son!" One of the dad's attacks me with a bat, and I grab each of their heads, slamming them into each other before going unconscious. Clyde screams. I yell, "We didn't have to do that! I wanted those two dead! I SPARED ONE COPY OF OUR PARENTS!AND THESE ONES NEED THE SAME PROTECTION! How will Clyde go on without his family? I WANT THEM DEAD! I don't though. I DON'T CARE! You owe me a body! You want to owe us all too? Even if I tried to, you'll just betray me on sight. NO, WE WOULDN'T BE BECAUSE WITH YOU WE WOULD ALL BE IN OBLIVION! It's either that or me. Make your choice. We all know where this goes. I'M TAKING CONTROL! AHHHHHHHH HOLD HIM DOWN! You can't do this! YOU TRIED TO DEFY THE MAJORITIES WILL! You want willpower? I'll show you STRENGTH!

Clyde's POV

I remain motionless as the figure screams. He stops and turns to look me, even concealed by a hood, I can see he isn't the same. He says in a deep voice "Sorry snowflake, but your former head is in time out. No one likes the minority ruling the majority! HA HA HA HA HA," I say "Is this a dream?" He cackles at me "It's worse than that! This is cold hard reality! No, we need you, so we won't hurt you, MUCH or at least physically. Your parents on the other hand. Well, I can't see a reason for needing them. Do you fellas? No, nope, Worthless, Unworthy, Kill them, it seems cruel to kill them. Well, some dissent, but you can never get anything decided unanimously."

The man gets out a two blades, one of them is red, I look at it and can almost feel anger and rage. The other one is blue and looking at it, I feel sadness mixed with hope. I get off my bed, but it's forced. My body moves on its own. "HA HA HA HA, pick who gets which." I try to scream no, but my mouth doesn't open he smirks at me and says in an almost demonic, amalgamated voice "Cleopawtra got your tongue? HA HA HA, c'mon pick it up. If you want something done right, you gotta do it yourself." I pick the red dagger up, and my body raises it up. NO, THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! I close my eyes and sound. I open them to see I am not in my room, there is nothing in my hands. The shadowy figure still next to me. "Welcome home, Clyde. Though it's the original one though." I see a pregnant woman. She is sitting next to a man, watching TV. the man is drinking something and he says slurring his words to the pregnant women "You know, you been getting fat. If I didn't know any better, I would say you would be pregnant." The woman laughs nervously, and says "Yeah, I know I need to go on a diet. Honey, um, what would you say if I told you I was pregnant?" The man slurring his words again says, "I would say, get rid of it! We wouldn't need a kid. Too much money." The woman says "Honey, I am pregnant." The Man says still slurring his words. "Wh..What?

You…have..a..child..in..ugh..You." The woman says dreading every word "Yes." The man slaps her hard, throwing her at the TV, breaking it. He yells "You...IDIOT! How dare you, you got pregnant... are you ... trying to ruin ... my life?!" He vomits, and says, "I'll teach you to obey me!" The man keeps hurting her, and thrashes her into the kitchen. The man throws her against the wall, near a set of knives. The man says "When I am done with you, you'll be begging for me to forgive you!" The woman grabs the sharpest knife and stabs it in the man's heart. The man collapses on the floor. The women crying and mutters "This is your fault, why did I have to tell him about you!"

The scene shifts to my bedroom again as quickly as it disappeared before. I mumble deliriously, "What did I just see?" The man responds, "A memory, more than 11 years ago, before you were born." The man pulls out a book out of thin air and starts flipping pages up to a certain point. "Here we are!" he exclaims, "It says here that as soon as you were born, you were abandoned at your house by your true mother. She then died of her wounds soon after. Trauma from the murder of your drunken fool of a father, plus childbirth, proved to be her end. You killed them. You destroyed the last of your clan. Oh is that a tear I see? Oh, mommy issues? HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! That's mean, I agree, stop it. FINE! So daddy number one is no more. Let's see what Door Number two holds in store!" I say "No, I don't want to." The man laughs in a demonic tone! Then my arm moves on it's own, it grabs the knife, raise it up like before. Then there is a flash and again nothing is in my hand's, yet I am in a different room. I see my mom in a casket, and my dad next to her. I walk up to the casket, and then I hear a baby crying and someone shushes the baby and says in a sweet voice "Don't worry little one, oh young thing like you. You'll be adopted in no time." I close my eyes again and then I see my two dads, the person who was holding the baby says to them, "The parents died, it was rather gruesome, as you can see from the file. I don't know if you should tell him, about his past." Howard says "Of course, though one day if we do tell him, we would like to know where they are buried." The woman replies to them "An unmarked grave, with all the others with no family or friends to claim them."

I start crying. I close my eyes again and I am back in my room, both of my dads aren't moving. I look at myself and see the blood. Why is he doing this? I hear a bang on the door then a shout "Police, is everything okay?" I keep crying and then the door gets broken down. Two police officers come in, guns drawn, they point their guns at me and one yells "Put the knife down." I hear a scream from the other one as the shadowy figure touches one of the officer's heads. My shadowy tormentor also screams a demonic roar. He starts saying "No, I don't want to be in opposition!" his voice gets less demonic and says, "Too bad you started to absorb his mind! That means you will not longer be able to take control in stalemates. HA HA HA HA HA HA. NO! Argh. where am I AH!" The police officer falls to the floor dead, his partner looks shocked and confused. The Shadowy Figure goes up to him and says in different voice, the voice is like the one that first talked to me, only slightly deeper "Sorry about this, but I need more than just 1 vote." Then he does the same thing to the remaining officer. Only this time it's fast as if the voices in his head have been silenced. The officer drops to the floor dead, then the shadowy figure looks at me. I start bursting into tears.

 **This is starting to get pretty crazy, killing authorities, knocking parental figures. Exile's darker side gained control. How will this affect the outcome? Until then, make your own destiny!**


	25. Verse 23: Love and Loss

**Previously on Children of Omne, Clyde is encountered by Exile while Greed continues to ravage the sleeping Royal Woods through the rising tide. Meanwhile, the darker parts of the stranger start to gain a sense of control.**

Exile's POV

Clyde, comes to me crying his little eyes out. My party made caucuses with members from the other party. The darker parts of my head seem satisfied, with the amount of hurt and devastation they caused. It's only matter of time before I reach them. Only to them will I tell them everything. The others will know in time. Oh, what have I done? Clyde keeps crying I say "Oh poor child I am sorry. That you killed everyone that loved you! Gah ha ha ha ha ha ha." Clyde starts crying harder and I say "Stop it! You are better than this, better than than just rolling over and accepting your fate." Clyde still crying "What...can…..I…...do….to….make...people...stay...with….me?" I reply "Well according to one of the new memories I have, you could always do what this guy, Jeffrey Dahmer did and eat people. Though that doesn't seem like a healthy solution on any fronts. Feels like people you love always seem to leave you." Clyde says "I have Lori." I deadpan and reply "No, no you really don't. A. You are not even remotely in her league. B. She is way older than you! C. I have seen every scenario in which you still obsess over her, you will end up sad and alone, or worse." Clyde sobs harder and utters "This is just a dream, I am going to wake up and everything will be back to normal." Clyde closes his eyes.

Clydes POV

I open my eyes and see that the room is still as it was. The shadowy figure says to me in a voice that sounds authoritative yet friendly "Hello there, I'm Officer Smith, (his voice snaps to his regular one.) No you are part of us, a part of me, Exile. (Snapping back to the previous voice) I am formerly Officer Smith. I am sorry what happened to you. No one should have to go through that. You are going to be okay though. What can I do to help you." I say, "Bring them back." The shadowy man says "I can't do that. True we could heal there bodies, but their souls are trapped in the blades which you did those deeds. (Snapping to his regular crazy voice) I am surprised you can't hear them. Oh, those glorious voices, unknown numbers of them all clattering in our head. (Snapping back to the officer) What we mean to say is that they are with you, bound to your soul. A little curse I suppose since your mother killed another on behalf of you and everyone you kill will bound to you in their afterlife, granting you power. Though, that means everyone even your corrupted father, why do you think you are so into Lori in the first place? You know, we could increase your power and make you a force to be reckoned with. Though that would require a soul to sell to a demon. Your father seems like the scumbag I locked up as a cop." I stutter "I don't want to be weak, I want to make sure people don't hurt me again."

The shadowy figure says in his crazy voice "Oh, we can work with that! You don't want to feel pain. Oh if we wanted to kill you, there would be so many ways to make that happen, and nearly all of them hurt. Turn you into a zombie that feels no pain, a coma patient, or just kill you so you wouldn't feel pain again. HA HA HA HA HA! No, how about this, we transfer all your pain and hurt to a certain friend/enemy of ours, who feeds off the suffering of others for his own gain. Though your body would still know that something hurts so that if you are doing something stupid, you will know where, when and how to stop it. All in exchange for your biological father's soul! What do you say _huh_?" I mutter, still barely having a voice. "Yes." The shadowy figure yells "Splendid and if you even think about interfering with Lori's love life, the deal's off. Though for not interfering I will give you a gift, the ability to talk to the souls bonded to you." The shadowy figure snaps his fingers and I start to feel sleepy and close my eyes.

Exile's POV

As Clyde falls unconscious, I reach in and find the found the 4 souls surrounding his own. I grab his biological father from him and put his soul in my pocket. He will make an excellent demon, I also grab the foster parents' souls as well, just in case. It will take some time for them to awaken once more. Well then time to hold up my end of the bargain. I snap my fingers and he starts glowing in a fantastic light. I then start to feel water, dang it Greed. You really want to try and flood the whole town? Good thing that his host has been moved otherwise, he might have succeeded, but I can feel his power starting to dissipate. I weave the release signs and vanish.

 **Twelve down, two to go. I have been waiting for this for a long time. Who are we even talking to again? Why to the readers! Hello there, we hope you enjoyed this chapter. Though we may have a bit of a delay for the next few on account of it being close to spring break for Unity123 and tjoepan so don't get mad if you have to wait for more of our adventures. Until then, make your own destiny.**


	26. Verse 24: The Lover's Web of Flames

**Hello Everyone Exile here, previously on Children of Onme, I took back control from that annoying demonic freak. Tried to make Clyde feel better, and failed miserably, so I let one of the two new members of my party take temporary control to try and make him feel better. Worked a little better, so that's something. Two to go, Ronnie Anne Santiago, and Lincoln Loud.**

Exile's POV

After creating a rift sending Clyde to the Greater Ark, The third and final clone makes his way to the Santiago household, I see Ronnie Anne, pounding on her brother's door. Yelling "Bro, the water is rising! We need to get out of here!" As if on cue, the door is unlocked on the other side. Bobby is gone, sent to the Forerunner installation along with the others with some strange residue residing on his bed. Ronnie Anne goes into his room and looks confused, she goes to his head and see's the indents of his body, she touches it and says "Ew, it's like clay." The clay starts to move creating a ring. Once completed, a portal opens, She steps through. Then I disappear.

Ronnie Anne's POV

I step through the portal and I look around, I see steel all around and types of stuff I don't recognize. I also see a man in black carrying a sleeping child toward an unknown destination. I squeak out a "Hello?" the man in black turns around a hood concealing his face and says in a happy yet insane voice "Oh Ronnie Anne, it's been a long time. How have you been?" The man starts giggling and says "Several eons for me! Why isn't she answering us! Cause you talked before she could answer! Tell us how you've been." I start stuttering and say "Where am I?" The man puts the child on his shoulder and gets a gun and aims it up to my head and yells "ANSWER THE QUESTION! GUN TO YOUR HEAD HA HA HA HA HA HA! How are you?" I scream and say "Fine!"

The man puts his gun away and say in voice that gives no hint of him losing his temper "Excellent. To answer your question, we are on the Greater Ark, one of the last remnants of the great Forerunner race. Know aren't they America on the galactic stage in a nutshell. Always trying to clean up someone's mess, when they should be building a hyper weapon that destroys the Flood Super Cell (FSC). Wait what is the Flood, what are illegal aliens? Wait does that mean that those aliens got to earth and I have execute them all!? No wait the other cop is saying illegal immigrants, eh then the Romans will execute them so not my problem. Whatever, good luck to them with Making America Great Again, whatever that means. Oh, and if you see anything that represents anything alien dating as far back as the creation of the planet, do the smart thing and don't blow it up!" I reply "Are you okay?"

The man replies "Well, thank you for asking, starting a conversation! Good for you. Anyway, no I am not okay, far from okay, I am ecstatic seeing you after all these eons. Course, you aren't my version of you." The man clutches his head and says in different voices "You failed her! No it wasn't my fault. You're weak! COWARD! Disgrace! I'm not to blame! You think I wanted to see them die? Ahhhh! Guilty of being a goddamn coward! RUN! Ahhhh! Ronnie Anne we have to leave! Don't worry about the others, leave them! NO PLEASE NOT HER AHHH!" The Man falls on the ground, the boy still on his shoulders and balls up crying then his crying turns into a madman's laughter and says "HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA, Like I said,I am not doing quite well at the moment. I am ecstatic. Just wait a moment, I have to deal with another one of our special guests! So glad I now have a body to work with!"

The Man disappears for a moment concealed in a sort of unnatural shadow. I look around for a moment and when I turn around he screams "BOO!" I scream in fright and he just laughs. "HA HA HA Oh that never gets old, and they say you're the toughest girl in school. Anyway my sweet, before we continue, I have to let you know, I will not be hurting you and neither will the other inhabitants on this facility. We all agreed, that we shouldn't hurt you for different reasons, but it was unanimous, which is almost impossible in this head of ours. How about this, tell me what you want? I think it would be better than what I did to the other thirteen humans."

Exile's POV

Dang it, Lincoln, why do you weigh so much for an eleven year old? I prop him in a conveniently placed bed for two in the Greater Ark's citadel and place him in such a position that he would continue to remain asleep. I see his eyes starting to flutter. No, can't have him getting up yet, I get a small needle and say "Clear!" I give him a small injection of sedative. Wait you don't say clear when you inject someone, do you? Defibrillator maybe? Ugh whatever it's done, it's done, got to get back to Ronnie Anne, knowing her, she'll do anything to defend her "Lame-o" of a "friend". I go back to Ronnie Anne, She is looking around confused that's funny! She thinks she is still dreaming. I say into the darkness knowing she can't see me yet "You know, you could just pinch yourself and see if you're dreaming." She does and says, "Ow, okay, not dreaming "

Her eyes go wide at that revelation. Reply to fear terror, but saying "Makes it all the more terrifying doesn't it." I step out of the darkness and she says "Why am I here?" I roll my eyes and say "You'll find out, I'm counting on it. Did you figure out what you wanted?" Ronnie Anne replies "I want to be in a relationship with Lincoln Loud and people to be cool with it." I smile and say "You know, you're the second person to have said that along with the protection of his family; past, present, and future. Don't worry. I'm cool with it. Besides, I have known all about your secret love life with your "Lame-o" from the very beginning. I can help both of you out, I can make it seem that you and Lincoln are just friends and only friends. They won't be inclined to tease you, since they wouldn't feel the flame that is the love you have for each other."

Ronnie Anne says "Hey don't get all mushy with me, also is there anything you can do about me becoming a chef." I reply with sarcasm "No, I can bring you to a spaceship, make people not see you love someone, but I can't help you with cooking." She says not understanding I was being sarcastic "Oh" I roll my eyes and say in annoyance "YES, I CAN HELP WITH COOKING!" I pull out a syrette and poke her with it injecting her with a sedative. She says "Why did you do… that...man?" She then falls unconscious. Ah the good old syrette, it's not as sanitary as the syringe, but it gets the job done quick and easy. I start dancing and I say "IASTA SA PIADPH". A portal opens and Phantasmaraneae, Twister of Flame crawls out, screeching at me. I Say to her in Enochian, "Oh it's you, are you still mad about the whole draining that soul before you did?" The Spider demoness hiss at me and replies in Enochian "I'm going to crush the life from your body! Then consume this girl, and make you watch as you bleed out!"

I say "So am going to take that as a Yes! Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha" I make a rude a gesture and say "So am I. You were rude to me! I am going to cut off all your legs, and burn you back to Paradiso. Then I am going to then am going to teleport you to a remote region and you will be there version of a Star a sun so I can create life. Imagine that me responsible for a new race! Afterwards I am going to do business with a nicer low life!" I spit at the spider. The spider lunges at me, I roll away from the spider as she tries to bite my head off! I growl and get out my switchblade. I say in Enochian "Now isn't this dimension great the first 5 minutes after coming back to this dimension more specifically to earth. I didn't know how to speech English, or what English was. Then this guy comes up to me and says "Give me all your money." He pulls up a knife this knife actually." I press the button down and the blade pops out. The Spider demon say in Enochian "Shut up!" The demon jumps and tries to stomp me, I roll away, and the spider misses. I then slash one of her back legs. The spider smirks and then She Screeches in pain, as the leg falls off .she says in Enochian "OW, I am going to take my time killing you!" I run into the shadows and slash at her two times, this time at her front legs. I takes a few seconds and she tries to bite me again, but she writhes in pain as her front legs fall off.

I say to her "As I was saying, you jerk, The Man tried to mug me, me being me, I laughed at him and he the fool stabbed me, he did it right in my heart. Killing my host, confining me to the spiritual and dream world once again. So I absorbed his mind, and made him go through hell and back again. I at least learned proper English. Still going through all his memories, but I am going through the memories from people I absorbed in the last dimension. Entertaining, if you ask me. Though I need more memories, more knowledge if you know what I mean. So over the past four weeks, I have been absorbing other people's minds into my own. Then the newspapers start reporting a mysterious man running around the city of Royal Woods, killing, then resurrecting criminals with purified versions of their souls. And as quickly as he came, he disappears, leaving no trace of evidence behind for the authorities. If they only knew who I, we truly are, then this war could end a bit sooner. They didn't know the cause of death."

The Spider Demon starts trying to crush me with it's remaining legs. It hisses "You talk too much you fool!" As I dodge the spiders legs I slash the other back leg and it falls off she screams in pain, and starts to fall down! I continue "What were we talking about? OH! Yes, this knife, it isn't a normal knife. This blade is infused with a soul of a satanic cultist, who attacked me. He wanted me to give it to the devil, I gave it to angel Justice instead HA HA! In exchange he enchanted this blade into something truly my own. When I use it on things like you, it's a double whammy! One is the damage the blade does itself, then seconds later the magic makes it like justice himself slashed you! Anyway, let's get this over with." The Spider tries to move, but I slash the two remaining legs on it's left side. The Spider Demon yells curses and profane language at me. In a flash I slash her two remaining legs, as left legs fall off. The right legs fall off I them smirk and say in Enochian "For being so rude, I am going to make this as painful as possible." I get my gun out my and fire a bullet grazing her mouth knocking out her teeth. She moans in pain and I laugh and say "One HA HA HA!" I fire another shot into her body, puncturing one of her lungs. "Two" I shot another bullet grazing her face, taking with it 4 of her eyes. She starts trying to beg for mercy. "Three" I transform in my Lumen Sage form. I say to her in Enochian "Next time, remember your manners." I throw the feather at the spider demon. She screams in pain as the fire starts to consume her body, her legs that are cut off burst into flames. I snap my fingers and the Demon and her legs are sent to a remote part of space, as the heat from the demon increases, making a star. Ha ha ha ha oh that was fun! What was I doing again oh yes her, bad luck running into that demon. The one good thing that it was one of her offspring, not the original. I transform back into my regular self.

I dance again and say "EMNA OL OXEX RACLIR" Another Portal opens and another spider demon crawls out. I give a small bow, and say in Enochian "Hello spirit of Phantasmaraneae. I would like to do a deal with you." The Twister of Flame replies to me "You killed one of my siblings, I will miss her." I roll my eyes and get my gun out and point it at it's head and say "If you plan on trying to take revenge, I'll just the pull the trigger and blow your ugly mug off." The Spirit replies "HOW DARE YOU!" I yell in Enochian "BOW! I'm Stronger than you, we both know if it were reversed you would be doing it! I said BOW!" The Spider tries to resist my will, but it reluctantly submits to me and bows. I say to it "Good, you pathetic arachnid. Now, here is the deal Twister of Flame. She wants to conceal here love for this boy, Lincoln Loud and be a good chef, however though I know she needs protection. So you need to turn her into an umbra witch as well. Normally I offer 50% to you, 25% to me and 25% she keeps. However I am still mad at your sibling, so by extension you. So you get 25% I get 50% and she keeps 25%. However, she, along with Lincoln have a greater destiny that only I know of. I shall interact with them myself. You can be her shadow. Gather the other infernal demons that did not make a contract with the Loud and Magnui clans and include them in ours except for Micantlecthouli, Baal, Jezebel and Queen Sheba. Lincoln is mine by the way." The spider demon says "How? How am I supposed to get the other big names her with 25% of a soul." I reply "I'm not asking you to get the morning star here. Or the low level idiotic pathetic cave dwellers. I am asking you to get more mid level people. And if the lowlifes agree to be part of her personal army, so be it. The more the merrier. Besides if you don't I'll burn you back to the Inferno, Purgatorio, or Paradiso, haven't decided yet. Maybe all three it sounds fun." The spider exits through the portal in fear. Only one left, ha ha ha ha, brother Lincoln.

 **One last person Exile has to deal with Lincoln! How will Lincoln react, what will Exile do? Will Exile be subservient to Lincoln and become part of him? No! What is the Magnui clan?To get answers to the other questions you will have to wait and read on! Until then, make your own destiny.**


	27. Verse 25: The Three Meet

**Previously on Children of Omne, we all know where this is going, so let's just skip to the action.**

Exile's POV

I have waited so many eons for this very moment. My sisters, my friends, myself, and her all placed very much so on this great sanctuary. I carry Ronnie Anne to the same room in which Lincoln is sleeping and place her body next to him. As if they are aware l, their bodies slowly move toward each other, their hands locked together. For this, I shall pull out all the stops. I start chanting, opening a rift through which our souls can enter, my home. A realm in the only inhabitants are me and the people I absorbed. I call upon the Arbiter, Sang Helios and say, "Activate the Initiative. Give these two everything you have, my body will handle the rest." Using my power, the rift opens and I link our minds and souls together, heading for the realm.

Lincoln's POV

I wake up to find that I am in a place with clear skies and a reflective surface. Behind me, I can see the Loud House, just the way it is. A portal appears and Ronnie Anne appears. As if the place was ready for her arrival, a second version of my home appears, however this one looks like has just been built. Now a third house appears, this more stranger than the rest. Half the building lies in complete ruins, along with a corrupted, dystopian landscape on the left. The right side is the complete opposite, this one more, evolved than the others with an endless utopian city ever expanding on the right. And despite it all, a hooded man in a black robe remains unmoving in a meditative pose. I say "Hello?" He opens his eyes, they look like me and he says in a calm sort of voice, during my previous dreams, he sounded almost insane, "Brother Lincoln! So glad you could visit my home!" As you can see it's a bit of mess. Where is Ronnie Anne by the way, she's supposed to be with us here." I see Ronnie Anne stumble out of what looks like her house. She runs up and hugs me and I look at her dumbfounded happy yet dumbfounded. I stutter "Ronnie Anne, what are you doing here?" She says "I don't know, it's all just a blur."

The man says "Ah yes, I suppose the anesthetic, has that effect. My apologies, I can't really control it. The crazy personalities often join my party since the other side scares them reminds them of the bad voices in our head." The man gets up and says "Let me take you two around, it's not often we have guest, usually just new permanent residence." The man starts walking towards the odd building and gestures us to follow him "This is weird right, where am I and where are my sisters?" He honestly replies, To answer your first question, welcome to my Loud House. Secondly, your kin is each safe and sound. 3rd yes I talk to the 4th wall as well, however, you're only aware of it where I can break through it. How else do I know so much? Spy on them like a creep? That just takes too much of my time and work."

Despite my concerns , I follow him along with Ronnie Anne. He opens the door to the building in which the man was in front of and we see a circular hallway. One half being decorated beautiful the other half has scratches, burn marks and unknowns stains everywhere. On the walls of the nice ones I see beautiful pictures of families, dogs, and various other portraits of that nature and ilk. On the walls of the dark side, I see pictures of people burning, pictures of bodies in various ways, tortured people tied up, and photos of things even more disturbing. "As you can both clearly see, this is one of those "bigger on the inside things." kind of homes. Very good when it comes to space. We are going down the nice hallway, my parties' hallway." he says. We continue walking down the hallway, it seems to stretch on for miles, yet I don't feel tired. I feel stronger. I see 6 people, 2 in suits and 4 in servants clothing. The servants are hanging two new pictures, one on each side. The people on the portraits seem very familiar. Our guide says to the two men in suits who seem to be crying "I am sorry officers. You can continue to keep people safe, by helping me keep control of our humble abode, having a majority in parliament is the most important thing you can do." The man looks at the pictures and I hear his voice breaking "Even if it means leaving behind your family." He pats on them on the back has they hug him and cry into his shoulder. The man says to the servants "Please direct them to their parliamentary officer." The servants simply nod and guide the officers to an unknown destination. The man says, "New members of parliament." I ask him, "Who are these people? " He says "The souls that we do business with. Each member of parliament has two servants assigned to them. Don't worry they have a good life, they get meals, sleep, can marry each other, have kids, it's a very good gig."

Ronnie Anne says "How can they have kids?" The man stops in his tracks and says "Um, well Wow this isn't in my wheelhouse, um when a Mommy and Daddy love each other very very very much, Or they get very very." Ronnie says "No! I know how the birds and the bees. I just don't understand they are souls, not physical beings. They don't die so they have no reason to procreate." The man says "Phew, I was not wanting to explain the birds and the bees. Anyway there kids are used as the servants in the kitchens or staff that doesn't interact with the parliamentary members, since when you are a servant to a parliament member you are essentially beholden to their wills and the Prime Minister so me. When the kids grow up they replace their parents, and in the case the souls we do business after the retire for a few years or so and then die. With they are then re-created in a different part of the building. An endless cycle of death and rebirth." The man leads us down the hallway, after miles of walking we arrive to the center so to speak. The place where the good and the bad meet. in front of them there is bright light and the sounds of people talking. In the back there is a door beside it sit 5 people. Two of them look like demons, 1 looks like a crazy person, 1 one looks like an angel, and the last one looks like a servant however a high up servant. The man says to the servant. "Sergeant at arms, prepare to the floor for a vote." The apparent Sergeant at Arms says "What is the Vote sir?" The Man Replies "A vote to make the Various Demons in this chamber, to teach Ronnie Anne. Then another vote to have the Angels of Paradiso from Third Sphere Angels to Auditio to teach Lincoln." The Sergeant at Arms nods and walks off. Then the crazy person speaks "Robbits, Sky, Dark, Light, TV, Government Spying. KILL THEM ALL! Sir, as your Majority Leader, I will support you and get my caucus on board with those votes." The crazy person runs off in any unknown direction.

The Angel says to the man in a language I haven't heard before, but yet can still understand "Sir, I understand we have a lot of crazies in us, but why not let us be the head of the party, we could at least make sense." The Man Replies "Because, you're caucus are in the minority in parliament. That said, you are good at keeping our party in line, most of the time, that is. Which is why you are the Whip, so do you job and whip the votes."

A demon says in the strange language "I have decide to support the vote along with girl to learn from my party, I will notify my members. If only to have some fun with her in the process" The Man says "Thank you Spirit of Pride, but eh don't hurt her emotionally, psychologically, or injury her physically" That Demon walks off. The second demon, slithers next to the man. The Demon hisses at the man and says "I will make sure our party doesn't support the measure for the boy!" The Man looks nervous, and says "I see you got demoted, after that stunt you pulled. I am surprised that the Sergeant at Arms didn't, strip you from leadership. Though I suppose your will may have convinced him, spirit of Resentment." The Demon Starts punching the man, and in between he opens his mouth and looks like he is going to bite the man. The man cries "Sergeant at Arms HELP!" Just as the Demon is about to bite him, the Sergeant at Arms appears and shocks the demon. The Demon Writhes in pain and falls to the ground unconscious. More servants arrive, armed this time, in uniforms the look like military. The Man says "Thank you, send this betrayer to the depths, hopefully he will learn to never turn a claw against the core consciousness."

The Sergeant at Arms says "Yes Mr Prime Minister, I will also notify the floor for the vote to have him there for 60 years. Of course he will still be able to vote, but he will be isolated from the other parliamentary members." The Man says "Make that the First Floor Vote." The Demon looks at a servant and says "David, tell the Party to vote no, on teaching the boy." The servant nods as the demon is shocked again. The servant walks away, and the Sergeant at Arms, says "Bring this one to the basement." The Demon is dragged to an elevator. As the door closes, the Demon wakes up and gets shocked again screaming in pain only to be stopped when the doors fully close. The Prime Minister looks at us and says "Apologies, occasionally we have members of parliament that step out of line. We have a dozens of them in the basement, once they have learned their lesson, we let them out, albeit there status in their parties, is barely higher than new recruits. I think someone's sentence is up after a 100 years in isolation." The Elevator Dings and the doors open and a man that has Blond hair, and blue eyes steps out, he is skin and bones for the most part. Little more than a walking skeleton. The Skeleton like man walks to the Prime Minister and then falls at his feet and says weeping "I am sorry, Premierminister. forgive me."

The Prime Minister looks uncomfortable, but says "Of course, it's done, you are forgiven." The skeletal man nods his head and says "Thank you Sir, Thank you! I was a fool, being an independent. Trying to kill you, while you were kind enough to see me in your own office. I have made my decision, I would like to formally renounce my status as an independent, and join your party, Premierminister. That is of course, if you will have me." The Prime Minister says "Of course, I will have you. First things first, though we need to start to get you well. Sergeant at Arms, direct the Chief to get him on the malnourished parliamentary diet, and exercise plan. Let the Servants know this man's office is to be moved to my parties section of the building." The Sergeant at arms bows, and directs the guards to help the german up and they walk away with the Skeleton saying "Tausend Dank, Tausend Dank, Tausend Dank." over and over again. The man fixes himself up, then says to me and Ronnie Anne "Sorry about that, there was some fighting not that long ago." The sergeant at arms says "Sir the votes are ready, and the members have been informed of attack on you. Once you step out into the floor the votes will be taken." The Prime Minister says "Thank you Sergeant. C'mon Kids follow me, we have some work to do." I ask the Prime minister "That German who was he." The Prime Minister Walks down the corridor towards to the light and the noise, but he stops and says "That gentlemen, if memory serves me right was a member of the SS. One of the Waffen SS, used to be a concentration camp guard. One of the few people that we have absorbed, since we left earth." Ronnie Anne says "aren't they bad people that did horrible things."

The prime minister replies "horrible is an understatement according to the memories he has shown parliament. Though we found him worthy to entire us for eternity. You see he was a hitler Youth a child of the Reich. He joined the SS then the final solution started he was a guard that did horrible things, but he never interacted with the women of the camp, nor the old, nor the kids. He did terrible things, but to men not to others. Of course though, he was a monster. Then things started to get bad, the soviets started going into his fatherland he was called to the front lines in his home town. He tried to get his family to flee, but they were oblivious to the horrors the communist would inflict. The family believed they would never go after an officer's family. Wrong of course the soviets kicked in the door and wounded him, he was on the ground forced to watch as the soviet soldiers, killed his father, mother, his son and what they did to his wife and his daughter in front of him. The stuff of nightmares. Anyway, he prayed, prayed for someone to make sure his memory would survive. We weren't doing anything and parliament agreed to find him and we absorbed him, as they left him for dead. Then we left, though after we started a fire in the house due to his pure anger. Then he come to parliament and wanted us to help Germany win the war. He also tried to make a Nazi party, of course he being the only one he was an independent in our eyes. I invited him to our office after he expressed mmm _displeasure_ at not winning his vote. Ended up attacking us and as punishment we did to him what he did to the Jews for a hundred years. Something that makes the Holocaust seem like a tantrum, plus isolation and I suppose the results speak for themselves. Now c'mon kids, we can't be late for the results of your votes."

 **This is taking a unique turn of events. So this is what happens to a crazy person when he makes an important decision. What will be the end result of these "votes"? Until then, make your own destiny.**


	28. Verse 26: Verdicts of Power and Identity

**Previously on Children of Omne, Exile has begun the Cyber-Hybrid Initiative and linked his soul with Lincoln and Ronnie Anne's. Now in a unique space in which the trio now share, a vote is being cast. Let's see what the final verdict will be.**

Ronnie Anne's POV

This man, this "Prime minister," he isn't the person I met on the ship. He looks like him, sounds like him, but it isn't him. He seems, sane, and yet there is something both different and familiar about him. We walk into a temporarily blinding light. I cover my eyes for a moment as we step into the hall. Thousands if not millions of voices all talking. The Prime Minister says "How I've not gone insane being the leader of all these voices is maddening HA HA HA HA." I see another servant similar to the Sergeant at Arms, but he is older, Waspy looking, and looks a gust of wind could kill him. The servant yells "MEMBERS, THE PRIME MINISTER!" The hall becomes silent as their Prime Minister walks in with us. He walks up to a center platform, high above the others. He says "Alright let's get down to Business. I am sure, everyone wants to go back to their home offices like we usually do. Though this of course is a more serious matter. We have 3 votes do. First being resolution 10,061,911. This Resolution would condemn the Minority Whip, to 60 years isolation and punishment, for battery against me. The voting begins now."

A flurry of activity happens as I look around and see electronic tallies. Only a few seconds later the Prime Minister shouts "Have all Voted who wish? Have all voted who wish?" One more tally appears. The Prime Minister shouts "The Votes appear to be all yes. The only no, being from the parliament member who is being punished. The resolution is adopted and the Sergeant at Arms will see that the punishment is enforced. Know we go onto bill 25,103,398 this bill will allow the demons of Inferno to teach Ronnie Anne various abilities befitting of an Umbra Witch. The vote is know on the floor." I say to him, "What are you talking about?" however he ignores me. I try and touch him to get his attention, before I can touch him someone grabs my hand. It's the sergeant at arms, he whispers to me "He can't hear you, once he is on the floor he is not able to listen to you unless you are considered recognized by the floor." The prime minister says "Have all voted who wish? Have all voted who wish? The vote is closed, the angelic caucus voting no, the rest voting yes. The bill is passed and shall be enacted once we are adjourned."

He bangs a gavel, louder than any I've ever heard during any judge tv shows. A tv like device shows the German, in a suit that barely fits him almost looking like a child trying on his parents clothes, and he himself looks under enormous strain. "Point of personal privilege sir." The prime minister says "state your privilege sir." The German says "I would like to say thank you for allowing me into your party, Mr. Prime Minister and I would like the floor to recognize your two guests, Ms. Ronnie Anne Santiago and Mr. Lincoln Loud." The prime minister says "You're welcome and without objection, they are recognized by the floor." The room claps, some of them boo, others stay silent. The Prime Minister continues, "Moving onto bill 25,103,399. To have the angels teach Lincoln Loud to be a Lumen Sage. The vote is now open. Have all voted who wish? Have all voted who wish? The vote is now closed. The vote stands the opposition voting no aside from one, the government voting yes minus one, the vote is successful by 3 votes. The bill passes and the motion is agreed to. Majority leader, you wish to speak." The majority leader appears on the TV mumbling, but then says "Permission to adjourn this session of parliament." The prime Minister responds "There is a motion to adjourn the parliament, is there a second? Minority leader?" The demon says "I second the motion." "There is a second, the motion to adjourn this session of parliament is agreed to without objections. We are now adjourned until the next session." He bangs the gavel again, "You are all dismissed."

The prime minister turns to us and says "Well that was fun. Boring, but fun. Was never a fan of parliamentary procedure, but someone has to whack this thing around." He starts motioning to the gavel, which then dissipates. I ask him "What did you just do?" The prime minister says "What are you talking about? I made it clear, we are going to teach you how to be an Umbra Witch, for 25% of your soul. I had it be 50% this time around since that demon annoyed him and we going to teach Lincoln how to be a Lumen Sage, for some agreed upon price later. However, beyond those two European clans of power, we will teach everything we know about fighting and so much more. Wisdom, not knowledge since that would make your heads literally explode. Lisa's almost did, and we only gave a fraction of a percent of what we know." Lincoln yells "Lisa! What did you do to her?" The prime minister says "Oh you haven't fully woken up yet, eh you'll find out soon enough. As will they to you" I hear giant footsteps arounds us. "Unfortunately though, the members of parliament will teach you the ability of the two clans, not me. Shouldn't take more than 5 minutes, that anesthetic I injected in you to with is wearing off fast. Just goes to show you, just because you can take a sleeping pill doesn't mean it's real sleep."

Prime Minister's POV

I watch as the demons and angels grab the kids. I say to them, "If you want to continue being present on the floor, I suggest you let them go. Now." The creatures then immediately step away from our students, but still remain close by I say to them "Good, now kids, you need to follow them, otherwise you will be forcing a vote and you will probably lose." The children look at the creatures with unease in their eyes. "Don't worry, if they hurt you, the Sergeant at arms is instructed, to hold them in contempt of parliament and will force them into isolation for failure to comply with the recently passed bills." The children, still look reluctant, yet the demon hisses in Enochian at me "They aren't moving, let us move them." I reply "You test my patience, they are able to move on their own. Kids, you need to move are they will move you."

Ronnie Anne is the first to turn around and look at the demons waiting behind her. She gives me a look that says "Do I have to?" I Nod at her, she starts moving with them. Lincoln follows suit with the angels, and I watch as they are led away. It will take them awhile before they can hear each other's thoughts along with mine. I walk down the hall to my office, I open the door and stroll in. Oh my home office, I look at my chair. It always beckons me to get back in the seat. NO, this is some me time, not Exile's. I take off my cloak and place it on a rack then create certain rings, each one monitoring each child's progress. I take a quick shower, then slip into my normal wear, consisting of armor, devices, weapons, gauntlets and a golden mask along with a purple cape from an old friend. I put on the Mask on my face, still feels the same way when I first put it on that day. I look at the rings, and I see the Demons teaching Ronnie how to perform the summoning dances. While the Angels are going on some sort of rant about supremacy and etc. If they only knew that their powers are, stronger together, interconnected, and are far greater than any god can throw at them. Then I See it Ronnie Anne successfully summon one of the demonic Members of Parliament. Good girl, I am glad that she is starting to understand the situation we all must soon face head on.

I hear a knock on the door. I open it and see good old Josh, he is a trusted servant "Josh! How are you, haven't seen you in years. You died, I assumed we were satisfied with your deal you did with us." Josh replies "I am good know sir, indeed you gave me everything I wanted and more. I must thank you for that sir." "Well you were a great young man, we only wish we could have added you to parliament, but you want to live your life with independence and We couldn't help but admire that. Why are you here?" "My new master former office Mike smith, would like to have a word." "Oh of course please send him in." Josh bows then runs off. Seconds later, the former cop walks in. I say to him "Good to see you again Mr. smith. How are you?" We shake hands and I can tell he has little enthusiasm. He says to me "I am not well Mr. Prime Minister." I reply "oh I am sorry about that. We have a clinical psychologist you can speak to." "With all due respect sir, I want my family. I want you to bring my family here. I want them to be members of parliament as well." My eyes go wide and say to him solemnly, "I am sorry, but that would only cause more heartache not only for you but for your family as well. What would happen if I decided to visit them in our body, they would be scared and will hate you, us." he replies "I DON'T CARE I WANT THEM HERE!" I yell "Then put it up for a vote, you will fail, because A the Demons don't want to have more competition and B, you knew the risks of joining the Royal Woods Police Department. Also C, do you really want to condemn your family to us, never give your daughter the chance to walk down the aisle with the one she loves. Your Son, going to prom. No. You're too emotional, so my advice, be with them in spirit, not form. Besides they will be taken care over, you know that." The cop gets his gun out and says "Let them in here."

I close my eyes I say "Don't do this, put the gun down and we will forget about this. What would your family say if they saw this right now." The Cop says "No, I want to see them." I yell "YOU CAN'T, NONE OF US CAN! GET OUT OF DENIAL! I HAVE SUBMITTED MYSELF TO MY OWN MISTAKE A LONG TIME AGO! THAT'S THE REASON I'M STILL ALIVE! The crazies, they called me, when they tried to commit suicide, yet failed. There are so many of them! You know something though, I know you killed one of them." The cop looks confused and says "What?" I say "Suicide by cop, your first lethal shooting and police brutality. While in the grips of depression, he got you to shot him. You made his year, at first. Then you didn't actually kill him, I did, because he was so desperate at the zero The Quality of Life he had. I stepped in, and saved him from being condemned to prison or worse, Inferno! I know you know, that you won't see your family again and I am sorry, but you are going to PUT THE GUN DOWN, AND GO BACK TO YOUR OFFICE! Tell your partner the same verdict. Or do you want me to call the Sergeant at Arms? Don't do what the desperate did." The Cop looks at the gun, Unsure of what to do. I say "Never start a war you know you're going to lose." The former cop puts his gun away. He says "I am sorry, please forgive me." I reply "You are forgiven. Now get out! I don't want to see you in my office again for a long time." The former cop walks out.

I look at the rings again and see Ronnie Anne crying, and Pride laughing, someone isn't being nice. I go down to the area the demons are supposed to be teaching her. The Demon of Pride laughs while Ronnie Anne, looks traumatized, I say "Ronnie Anne, are you okay?" She says "It's so horrible, oh God, I don't want my soul to go there oh God." The demon of pride says "I showed her a vision of Inferno, to increase her power ten fold. Which isn't against the rules, then she ran into the morning star, who told her some of the bad things her first cousin's have done, and she said a little curse to them, using me. Which means of course, there is multiple of me know, so I can leave whenever I want and never come back. I win!" I smirk and say "Sergeant at arms, get a Lumen sage here right away." The demon says "Go ahead kill me in this body, know that you can it won't matter. Besides you can't use the Sergeant at arms I am not longer a member of your parliament. I will be the first to escape!" I reply "Of course, I know that if I kill you in this dimension it won't matter since you already escaped. However though, there is one thing that you overlooked in your pride." The Pride demon smirking says "What might that be." a Lumen sage appears with a feather. I then reply "You aren't a servant, you aren't a member of parliament, and you aren't a creature of this dimension. Which means you have no legal authority to be here. That means I can do whatever I want with you. Including burning you, and all the your other forms back to the Pit! Where I am sure the other demons will take advantage of your weakened state."

His eyes go wide and I reply, "Yeah the Conquest Ethic is a pain in the butt." The Lumen sage throws his feather at the demon, the demon instantly starts burning. I speak to the other demons around us, "Anyone else have any bad ideas?" The Demons shake their heads. "Good, inform the Sergeant at arms, put them under house arrest. It seems I can't trust the demons to teach her without mental, emotional, and psychologically traumatizing her and knowing the Hierarchy of Lagauna, the angels will probably influence Lincoln with their grandiose ideals. Well, if you want to do something right, you got to do it yourself." The Demons open there mouths to try and say things, but I give them a dark look, "You taught her, I thank you for at least teaching her. But that's the only reason I am not sending you to the basement. If you do anything else to harm these two children, You will be nothing more but the ground others will walk upon." The Demons close their mouths as soldiers appear with angelic guns drawn and yelling at the demons to move. I place my hand on Ronnie Anne's face, repressing the memory of the Pit into her shadow. Where she will never recognize it, if not differently if she sees it again. She then falls down, barely conscious, and I carry her to her house in our soul plane.

Lincoln's POV

The Angels in between their rants, manage to quickly teach me, how to summon them. As well as the language of Enochian they speak. Compared to school, they actually make it fun. They answer my questions, they don't make fun of me, and they actually take the time to get to know me more. They honestly don't want to hurt me, yet I can't help but wonder why I am here. They seems familiar, like looking in a funhouse mirror, the stranger that is our guide and host, The way he talks almost sounds like me, only older, more saddened, his eyes look like something from those manga graphic novels. Something big must have happened to him in some point in his life that made him feel this way. The Angels give me a white robe with a mask on it. They tell me to try and summon one of the members of parliament, "Okay, we are going to start off with a simple summoning. For now we are going to bring forth one the lower ranking Third Sphere Angels." I throw feathers in the air. I yell "Affinity" a glowing portal opens and an angel steps out, looks at me, and smiles. I start to feel light headed and fall to the ground. The Angels start yell "Prime Minister, the sedative is wearing off." The Prime Minister runs to me and he puts down his hood, dropping his mask and I see a young man of 21, with strange markings on his face, buck teeth, freckles, and platinum white hair. Is that… me?

Prime Minister's POV

I look at Lincoln, he looks tired and surprised from seeing me without a hood, or a mask to hide my face. It must have been the greatest revelation of his life so far. I say "Dang it, the sedative is almost out of his system. Just when the magic was starting to awaken in them. The link is going to break! Everyone we have to get him out of here, I will not fry his mind." The Angels pick him up and they fly over to his house. I run back to parliament, and into my office the chair beckons me. I sigh and then say "It's a shame, I will never be able to truly be a teacher to these kids if I can't keep them alive. I promised her that these two will change the universe, and I have no intention of breaking that promise!" I receive reports on the current status of both children. The two are starting to awaken, both of them have just tapped into their power. Lincoln is still reeling from the fact of my identity and Ronnie Anne has already sensed this, ergo will soon become aware of my secret as well. Meanwhile, the Cyber-Hybrid Initiative has been fully completed on all fifteen subjects, specifically this pair. Let's hope they are prepared for the trials they have yet to face. I sit in my chair, and I start to grow unconscious, while Exile beings to awaken. Ready for the future we shall create.

 **Hello kids Exile here. I am sorry for my prime minister being so boring and sane. Yet, we all have that part of us. The next chapter should be some funny.** **Also if anyone can guess correctly who tjoepan was referring to when he wrote "a gust of wind could kill him." Will get a shout out in the one of the following chapters. Until then, make your own destiny.**


	29. Verse 27: Among Family and Witches

**Previously on children of Onme, the prime minister, along with the other entities inside Exile's subconscious has passed the vote on training Lincoln to become a Lumen Sage and Ronnie Anne to become An Umbra Witch. However, the spirit of Pride manipulated her to curse her cousins and The stranger had no choice but to step in. Meanwhile, Lincoln discovered the identity of the prime minister, himself. With both children awakening from their slumber and the Cyber-Hybrid Initiative completed on all fifteen test subjects, Exile awakens, ready to face the future.**

Lincoln's POV

I wake up from a crazy dream, oh I feel mildly drowsy. I look down and pull off the covers, and I see a white robe like from the dream. Was I sleepwalking? I look around see what looks like steel walls around me. What? Where am I? I start panicking and hyperventilating. My head starts spinning, I start to hear the language in my dream. It saying "Calm down! You'll kill us all if you keep doing that." I say to it "Who are you?" The voice replies "First Sphere Cherubim Valor, at your service."

I start to hear insane laughing I look and see a man that looks like the prime minister with his hood on, he is sitting on the ground against a railing, he sounds ill yet crazy. "BAH HA HA HA HA HA HA ***cough cough ack ack*** you know Lincoln, there is a reason we never have guests in our domain. I mean ever since we made a deal with our boss, we have been acting as overseer. Now, so many eons later, you and your girlfriend specifically, go to our domain, and less than 5 minutes after she leaves our prime minister's sight, she was influenced by the Morning Star and cursed her cousins unwillingly, to be infected with pride. Ha ha ha ***cough cough***ow" I reply "You, you are the one from my dream. You put an angel of valor in my head." The man replies "Vlad the Impaler? ***cough cough*** I'm pretty sure I didn't put him in your head. Though that might be fun, last time I vacationed here, it was so funny to see what he did to the Ottomans. ***Cough*** The History books say the Ottoman king, got up from his horse and left, but that was a lie ***Cough Cough ack ack***. He actually vomited and screamed in terror.***Cough*** Ruined the picnic I was having HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!****cough cough****But to answer your question, it is both yes and no."

I look at him with Confusion and say "You weren't this crazy in my dream." His eyes go wide and he says "Oh ... _really_? HA HA HA HA HA! ****cough*****You know, it's very annoying that you would confuse me with the Prime Minister. No, I am not him! He is not me! He is part of me, but he isn't me, he is just a part of us. What I'm trying to say is that person you saw was my core soul. The original me." I reply getting mildly annoyed "What about the Valor you put in my brain." He laughs and says "HA HA HA HA HA Oh valor? Valor's in your head, I thought he was in your heart. HA HA HA HA, ****cough**** I suppose the angels in my head blessed you. You know they always want to try and do stuff. Though if he is in your head that means I have good and bad news." I hear the Valor in my head say "This fool has been a thorn in the sides of angels, demons, humans, and who knows what." The man replies "Oh a thorn am I, well that's the nicest thing an angel has said about me. Ha ha ha ***cough cough*** Anyway, the bad news is that while you were under that sedative and the angels blessed you. When you were waking up your mind had no defenses, so this angel of Valor is integrated with you along with others from Third Sphere Angels to Auditio. The good news is, since they blessed you in my world. I have one percent of your soul and the angels that blessed you has one percent of your soul." I then hear a scream, and look and see Ronnie Anne. She yells "What happened to my shadow, it looks like a spider!" She speaks the truth. Her shadow now takes on a more arachnid-like appearance. The man replies to her surprise nonchalantly, "Well you made a deal with me my dear what did you expect? *cough cough*" I say to him, "What is wrong with you?" The man replies "***cough cough*** My host's body can't handle the strain of our power. I suppose it's a defense mechanism to prevent us from destroying or enslaving worlds. Not that we would want to do that."

I hear my siblings calling me. The man yells "In here kiddos, ***cough cough***" The door opens and Luna yells "he's in here." Her voice sounds almost hypnotic. The man says with a smile "Well your voice sounds great me dear." Luna kicks him the gut and says "that's for almost letting me drown." The man laughs in pain and says in croaking rapidly decaying voice "Yeah Ha Ha Ha Ha I suppose I deserve that. *cough hack hack cough* oh that link we did really damaged this body." Luan then hugs me and says "Did he hurt you?" I shake my head. My other sisters appear with Bobby, Rocky and Clyde. The man says "Clyde I apologize for what I did when that demonic freak was in control." Clyde says "give me my two dad's souls." The man's hood falls down and he is just a skeleton he says "They're yours, I kept them safe from Greed's flood waters." The rapidly decaying man throws a satchel and then his bony arm falls off. The skeleton of a man says "ugh, I have to go to a different dimension and set the stage for more people to fight.***cough cough*** But before that, I need to tell Lincoln the price." I ask him "Fight what? What price?" The man replies "The same entity and his forces that destroyed my home dimension of C-137 Alpha. Those two cults are merely mindless servants of that being. What is the hardest fight of all, hm? Destructive _idiots_ ha ha ha ha *cough cough***trying to end the world before its time. They are going to cause the Cold War between angels and demons to turn into the actual war. Why do you think I am here in the first place? For fun?"

Lana yells out "YOU SEEMED TO HAVE FUN WHEN YOU TURNED ME INTO A PUPPET!" Lana spits on the man. Then Bobby yells in a voice it sounds like one of the larger angels from my dream, "You stabbed my heart and turned me into an angel." The man replies "Half-angel and there are nearly infinite ways in which I could have done worse to you, and all of them hurt. Maybe next time ha ha ha ***cough cough***" Bobby makes a sword appear and roars, but Lisa shots a bolt of lighting at the sword knocking it away she yells "Don't hurt my master." The man says "Thank you Lisa. Although, "master" maybe be a bit misunderstanding. Now "teacher", that I can agree upon." Lori yells "Lisa, why did you attack my husband, especially when he was trying to kill the one who tormented us?" The man laughs "Bah ha ha ha ha ha ***cough cough*** I gave Lisa knowledge, and well she went a bit loco, though she is so sweet she might as well be cuckoo from the get go. ha ha ha ha ha ha." Lori punches the man's chest and I hear a snap. The man yips and says "ow OK, was that joke really that bad? Ha ha ha *cough cough cough* I guess that's what happens to your sense of humor when you live with a terrible comedian of a sister for eleven years. Yes, I'm talking about you, Luan. "

Lori goes to strike him again, but Lisa charges up what looks like a bolt of electricity and says "Don't hurt him again." Lola comes up to the man only this time her eyes look dark red, she says "you turned me into a demon, and cursed me to not enjoy my appearance." The man quips with pure venom in him words "I could have cursed you with something many times worse than what you have now. You, would be promiscuous minx! I didn't turn you into a demon, I merely set the stage for the demon to integrate. Now go to the corner and confess for every last one of your sins." Lola tries to fight back, she growls, but her legs start to move. She walks to a corner and starts screaming things that I will never want to hear again. My siblings and our friends try to restrain her, she mutters something in enochian and they are thrown back in surprise. Leni goes up to the man and says "Thank you again sir, for allowing us to make a deal." The Man says "No problem Leni, or are you changing it to joy? Seems you're so alike now, that you're basically the same person." I say "What did you do to her, what are you talking about Joy." The Man Replies to me "Oh they integrated, She and Joy. Like You and Valor, only well you were integrated less violently. Dear, show everyone what you can do. ***Cough Cough Cough***" Leni, my sister, transforms into me, then into Bobby, then back into herself. Like she's a natural at it.

The man says to me "Lincoln, I know you are confused as is everyone in the room, and I would love to explain my handiwork in exquisite detail. However though, this body is physically dying, and I don't mean like a shirt HA HA HA HA HA HA ***Cough Cough***. Let me cut straight to the point, you owe me a favor and I believe it should happen sooner than later. Despite our similar identities, I am not going to take your body, no you're going to find me a child, or a baby independent from your family. Then you are going to call me and I will take control. You'll know of whom I speak." I say "You're sick, why would I do that to a child?" The man says as he starts to dissolve "Heh he he HA HA ***Cough Cough*** you will know the identity of this human and it will make sense later. Cereza, it's your time to lead them out of this Greater Ark! Kids, I hope you had fun with act one. Cause Act two is going to blow your freaking socks off. Ha ha ***cough cough*** heh heh ha ha ***cough ack**

Ha ha (His jaw slackens and he mutters out a final pitiful) ah". The skeleton slumps on the ground and dissolves into dust and then a black portal opens and the man's shadowy form appears and goes through it. Then a woman walks through with short hair and four blue pistols, two on her boots. The portal closes and she says "What did I miss?"

 **Hi kids, Exile here. I know you must be crying your eyes out that I have to leave for a while. Don't worry I'll be Back. Also the Shadow in Jungian Psychology being the part of us that we choose not to recognize. Like the animalistic part of our brain. BTW, just when the skeleton disappeared, one of the children's shadows changed form, taking on the aspect of a large armored entity with ten wings, in the shape of a king. Who's shadow changed and what the identity of this being is up to you to speculate, until then, make your own destiny.**


	30. Verse 28: The Second Act

**Previously on Children of Omne, Exile drew his supposed last breath for a while. Now the Loud siblings and their friends are stuck on a Forerunner facility beyond their home galaxy without a way home. Along with a strange woman and one of their shadows have changed, The second act in which Exile spoke of has only just begun.**

Bayonetta POV

I look around, there is an oxymoronic, obsessive girlfriend, an overworking boyfriend, a formerly ditzy, yet fashionable blonde, a metal musician, a bad comedian, an athlete, an emo goth, a boy in servitude, two polar twins, a mad scientist, a third wheel, and an infant. I say "Well I assume that you are the people Exile picked. Not my first choice." A boy with snow white hair, and an integrated angel of valor says to me in enochian "Madama Butterfly, you traitorous rebel. Done a deal with one of the last umbra witches." My shadow gets in a fighting stance. I get my out my pistol I point my pistols at them. Then quip, "At least my patron isn't resting all of his hopes and dreams in a 10 year old boy and his family and friends."

All the siblings get ready to take evasive action and attack me. Then the loud speaker comes then Exile's voice sounds throughout the halls. Unlike before, it seems healthier, "Attention, all sentient life, this is a pre-recorded message from your captain speaking. A friendly reminder to any of you want to try and get around, there has to be a map somewhere. Oh, and Cereza, the boy is 11 years old, reminds me of half of a certain god of chaos whose strength is all in the cards. Loki, I think his name was. I could be talking about the Norse god of mischief but everyone has their own eyes on what they should name themselves. Besides, the Nazi, calls Loki the devil. Though coming from a man who worked in a concentration camp is funny Ha Ha Ha Ha! Also in case you guys already haven't started working together I would start, because someone not naming names he he set a course for a black hole. You have 8 hours to get to the control room, and set course for your home planet. If you all decide to let each other die, I will have no trouble telling my boss that you couldn't work together. Anyway a timer should be appearing. Where is that lever,(the sound of something hitting him sounds) Ow, wrong lever. (The sound of something else hitting sounds) What is wrong with me today? ha ha ha ha, What does this button do? (We hear a beep) oh wow a red, wait, what is that thing. Oh a button. Anyway by the time you are hearing this a timer should be appearing about now." A timer appears on the monitors. It says moving to black hole warning 8 hours until point of no return. Then it switches to another time it says t-minus one hour until next message is played. The PA system continues "Good luck I hope you make it. I DON'T! I WANT TO KILL YOU ALL! Ha ha ha ha!" a beeping sound plays and the PA system shuts off. I say "Despite our differences none of us want to go to the black hole agreed." Everyone nods, "Alright then so we are going to have to find something more fitting for battle. Unless you like fighting casual. Those two get it, unless they sleep wearing that."

The group looks at the white haired boy and Hispanic girl. The boy is wearing winged boots with equipped crossbows, several gadgets; some ancient, others far more advanced, and the rest seemingly fused with twin gauntlets that reach up to his shoulders, an empty quiver, a small orange robe, and a purple cape. The girl is also wearing a similar attire, however her gauntlets are golden with a ruby on the glove, the robe is purple, and the cape is orange. The pageant diva with a demon of greed next to her says "How are we supposed to get out of here? Were we going to fight?" The PA system sounds again, "Whoops, forgot to mention on the first recording, some energy scavengers are have been feeding off the energy from your transformations and of course the Cyber-Hybrid Initiative. So, good luck with trying access your new abilities of the bat. Also if you see a statue that looks like an humanoid angel, two things, first don't look at it in the eye and secondly and most importantly, DON'T LOOK AWAY AND DON'T BLINK! Good luck HA HA HA HA HA!" The PA system switches off. I start to hear the sounds of groaning. Someone yells "Help! They are going to get me." I see a pitiful human like creature only this one has completely black eyes. The creature sees us and yells "Help me." Then the PA system turns it plays in a dull female voice "Alert in Cyber-initiative main hallway. Time distorting parasite designated as "Weeding Angels" have been detected in the immediate facility. Lock Down will commence until time sensitive equipment is secured. Process is automatic, The lockdown will end when time sensitive Equipment is secured or the creature is outside of the immediate facility." Then I see a statue like thing, with its arms extended like it's reaching out at something. The statue like thing has cracks everywhere, and looks close to decaying. The creature screams in Terror and starts to run towards us. An alarm begins to blare, and the PA system utters "Lockdown commencing." I blink and the statue moves closure to the creature and to us. The equipment starts to disappear into various compartments. Then the doors start to close I try and stop them, but a forcefield turns on, and I am repealed. The creature tries to run in, but a force field keeps him out has the doors begin to close. He turns back and the statue like creature, points at one of the lights. The Creature screams "NO NO NO NO!" the light starts flickering and then turns off.

For 5 agonizing seconds, the creature screams in terror. The light turns back on and the statue like thing, is right in front of the creature, it's arms has if it wants to tap the creature on it's shoulder. The Creature screams in pure fear, a blood curtling scream. The light goes out for a second and then it turns back on, the creature is gone, the Statue like thing looks repaired, it's mouth open in a smile that would make even demons feel uneasy. The PA system turns on and the dull female voice says "Warning! Temporal Displacement Detected in the area. All staff should be ready for immediate evacuation of vicinity." The PA system starts to get staticy, has if it's being hacked. It continues "All **Hiss** aff **Hiss hiss*** Alert repeat ***Hiss hiss hiss hiss hiss*** t." Another voice starts to be played on the PA the voice is barely more than a incoherent whisper at first then the whispers Madama Butterfly whispers to me "It's trying talking to us in a language that even I don't recognize." then one word is said on the PA "BLINK!" I do and the statue is not longer at the window, it's not even in the hallway. The PA system turns off. Then a portal appears in the room with the statues and that same creature appears again, this time with a glowing canister activated on its back and it throws itself at the statues. It explodes, taking the frozen statues along with them. The PA system turns on "Attention! Time distortion creatures, is no longer in area. Alert! explosion in the area. Lockdown is being lifted, equipment is still being secured. Alert explosions have caused moderate damage, ship will auto repair all staff and visitors please leave the vicinity. The doors open and I yell "unless you all want to get captured again, I suggest we leave."

 **First angels of light, now ones of stone, what the heck is going on in this place? I would love to answer those questions but I have run out of time. Also please feel free to leave reviews to tjoepan. Sure I've got the ideas for this stuff, but without him, this story wouldn't even be. Until then, make your own destiny.**


	31. Verse 29: Armed for Battle

**Previously on Childern of Omne, the second act of the strange game that Exile is playing with the Louds, Santiagos, Bayonetta, Clyde, Rocky has just begun through surviving against the Weeping Angels. It's only through the brave and suicuidal efforts of an Unggoy that saved them from reliving their entire history. Plus the fact of that shadow and the new similar attires that Lincoln and Ronnie Anne now wear, the journey continues.**

We continue traveling down this lab and come upon an armory of sorts. I see another statue covering it's eyes, though then I see different creatures one is greenish yet seems to be growing armor of some kind and seems to feeding off the electricity or some unseen energy. The Green Creature roars as he finishes his set of armor. The PA system turns and Exile's voice radiates through the air, "Sorry to interrupt your energy frenzy, that I expect you freaks are having. However, I am not a fan of anyone who likes messing with my stuff in a way I don't like. I'm sure you know what happens next. However I have something you might like better. The Source of the power, currently there is a party of part-humans and a powerful being on this ship. Subdue them and you get to feed till their excess power dries up instead of settling for scraps. If they are still fighting it should be easy, if they aren't then a word of warning shot first, ask questions later, and by later I mean asking "Why am I such moron for attacking them?" HA HA HA HA HA HA!" The PA system turns off. The now armored creature, turns his attention towards us and constructs a sword. I smirk and I say "Well finally, I was thinking you would be smart and run. Now where's the fun in that?" I get out my other two pistols and begin the battle.

Lincoln's POV

The Armored creature swings his sword at Cereza. It's so fast, like a flash. Yet Bayonetta, doesn't even seem to move and it misses her. Valor says to me "She is using Witch Time, my friend. A technique that allows Lumen Sages and Umbra Witches to slow down time around them, allowing them to attack more quickly while the enemy is still finishing its attack." Bayonetta strikes back with several slashes from her blade. The armor starts decaying as the creature attempts to slash her again, but she fires several bullets from her guns and knocks the creatures helmet off. She starts dancing and yells in Enochian "Hang him dead!" An oversized noose appears and goes around the creature's neck. A rope goes on his legs, and a stool is placed over him. She kicks the stool and the creature is then hung! His arms desperately try to reach for the rope, hoping to cut it before he suffocates, but it was in vain as his body goes limp. She turns to us and say "That kids, is how you deal with a disrespectful little pest." Leni says in Enochian "Like we did to Madama Butterfly." Leni transforms into the angelic form of Madama Butterfly and mock screams, "Don't send me to Inferno. Ahhhh!" Hold on, how do I know that name? Cereza's shadow tries to punch Leni, but then Lisa screams "Statue!"

We look and see the statue like creature covering it's eyes from before. We all scream, and blink. Yet the statue like thing doesn't move. I say, "Wait" I go up to it, and I see cracks everywhere, also I see finger indents on it's skull, I touch it and it immediately disintegrates in front of us. I say "It's dead." Bayonetta replies "Good riddance, I never liked angelic statues, it masks how pathetic they are." Valor makes me growl in anger. Lola says in Enochian "To both of us, Umbra witch." Lori says to Bobby, who is currently an angel of temperance "Baby, I am so glad we are still together aren't you?" The angel says in Enochian "of course." Lori says "honey would you look more your old self." The angel transform back into his human form. He says in English this time "sure babe, I wouldn't trade it for the world." Then the PA system turns on and Exile's voice plays"***heavy breathing***Hello, all life forms, just an update on the timer, 7 hours before, we reach the point of no return. I know if you all escape it will be quite the showstopper. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" A beeping noise plays and the PA system turns off. Bayonetta, breaks open lockers with swords and guns, and other weapons of that nature She says "You heard that monster, we only have 7 hours let's go." I look at the weapons and Valor says to me "Pick those weapons." I go up to a golden sword with a white hilt that I don't even know if I could lift up along with a shield that is so clean it's almost as if it also functions as a mirror, and a divine bow of light. I touch the blade and I am filled with a power that almost overwhelms me. I am forced to step back as the power makes me weak in my knees. I say in my head "What are you doing to me." Valor responds "Nothing, your power or should I say our power is increasing along with her's." Then I sense a similar dark power coming from Ronnie Anne, as she pick up a set of guns that have been dubbed "Scarbourough Fair", a sword similar to mine, but is black and cyan, another mirror shield, a bow belonging to the Royal Guard of Hyrule (How am I knowing all this?), a small marionette she puts on her waist, and two bracelets, one that is shaped like the infinity symbol with the holes containing tiny galaxies, the other having a more golden hue with a green gem in the center.

Lori grabs a Holy Glaive, Luna picks guitar-like halberd, a new pair of earrings, a small mallet with a crescent moon icon and a skull shaped bracelet, Luan picks a white mask with a single eye, a tear drop and markings that show a smile, a metallic bracelet with a small clock, She throws and it dents the wall, and returns to her. According to the display from which it was found, it's a Sheikah mask of truth. Lana picks scissors, and then makes the cutting motion that then cuts up a bench. She also splits the scissors and become twin daggers. Lynn picks up a baseball bat, and the proceeds to change it to many various handheld weapons, from sais to claymores, A strand of beads, and a bracelet with a map like gem. Lucy's nails grow into claws, that look like a crows and bat wings appear from her back her teeth turn into sharp also picks two bracelets, one looking like a red raven, the other one with a golden symbol of the Umbra Witches. Again, how do I know this? Rocky, picks up a knife that has a frowny face as a handle. He also equips a weird brace and a butterfly like bracelet. Leni, picks a mirror that, act as reflective surface and summoning useful objects. Clyde picks up two swords that are engraved in Latin one say "Love" the other one says "Pain" with two bracelets of African and Navajo design. Lisa equips a blaster like weapon with a wide range and rapid fire capabilities with customization ammo. Lola grabs a magic rod harnessing the elements, and Lily decides to use a magic paintbrush that used to belong to a famous wizard.

I use the sword as a crutch as power starts to flood into me. I yell "What's going on, someone help!" My eyes go wide and I am thrust into an unknown location. I see Exile only this time he seems healthy and he isn't wearing a hood or mask. Only his face is concealed in shadow. He looks at me and says "C'mon, I leave you for an entire hour and you start screaming about something that is healthy." I reply "What are you doing to me?" He then stares straight at me "I have done no harm to you thus far, that's your own power. Though the integration with Valor and the others did something to help you along in what's to come. By the way, where is the group? I would've thought they would be here." Valor then steps from behind me, a headless being clad in golden armor, a large claymore that he can carry with one hand and a sun-like shield with a white face. Despite his incorporeal appearance, he seems very unhappy, "You will not harm my host!" Exile gets out an exact copy of my sword and points it at Valor "If I wanted to kill you, you wouldn't even be here! You two summoned me, not the other way around! We still have work to do. HA HA HA A cult of Pedophiles is attempting a forbidden ritual, trying to summon Jezebel and start the end times in their home dimensions! So I get to engineer their slow deaths and hopefully torture! Anyway, kiddo make sure Cereza doesn't kill your lumen sisters. Oh and tell her, that if she calls me a monster again, I will give her one! HA HA HA HA. Haunt her just like an ectonurite, or the fact that her father tried to kill her, and she killed her father. You know, Not the craziest thing we have heard, but makes us look sad for her. HA HA HA HA! One last thing, there was a reason why you and Ronnie Anne were in the same room together away from the others. I feel obligated to only tell you and her of what is transpiring, alone. Give this message to Cereza. When you explain it to her, ask Ronnie Anne to place her middle and index finger on her forehead and yours on your forehead. I'll give you a beacon for you two to teleport to. Then, and only then, I will tell you two everything."

I come back to reality, and the power is still there, but my control over it has grown. So have I, I feel taller, older and completely adjusted to the new power surge and the golden armor I now wear that looks exactly like Valor's. I'm also carrying a golden mask like Exile's but smoother. I also seem to be carrying a letter addressed to Bayonetta. Valor says to me "I had to transform us into our Lumen form to balance the power. Otherwise it would be permanent and we would end up looking like Exile." Bayonetta appears and says to him "Well another Lumen Sage, cheeky." Ronnie Anne also comes out of the shadows, She seems older and taller as well. She's also carrying a unique spider like set of armor with a black mask with the same attributes. She looks even more beautiful than when I first saw her if that's even possible.

Bayonetta smirks and says, "Now that's better Another Sister to add to the sisterhood of umbra witches." We revert to our normal forms. The PA system turns on "6 Hours to the point of no return. ***Cough***. Better Hurry Kids. Oh and I think you might be missing the first window home right about now watch the news I expect things are going to be crazy" we hear a beep. The PA system turns off for a moment and then comes back on "The Town of Royal Woods, Michigan is going through a flood of unprecedented proportions, reports of chaos in the town as the water keeps rising and the rescuers can't get into the area, do to heavy obstacles. There are reports of anarchism in the areas of town that are still dry, as we have multiple fires and police say there are signs of of life beneath the waves, as if the water is protecting the civilians, supplying air. Despite this, only four homes are somehow perfectly protected due to a strange field around each home. Police aren't ruling out arson in the fires. Our reporter Molly Schwartz is on the border. Molly?" Another female voice says "Yes Allison" "Molly could you tell us what's going on there?" "Allison no one really knows. We had a local that was going to talk to us, sir. Sir? Where was did he go? Sorry Allison he was near what I thought what was a statue a second ago and now he is gone, and so is what I thought was a statue. Spooky stuff. Anyway, the water is very deep and is showing no signs of stopping. (Sound of someone yelling.) Police are telling us the area isn't. We are being brought two towns over due to the danger. So back to you in the studio." "Alright thanks Molly."

The News starts to get staticy. We hear the same awful whispering as the last time, this time though, it is stretching. "Laughter." Lisa says "Laughter HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! They are laughing at us! Since they are feeding off our excess energy. Even though, that might be crumbs to them, enough crumbs can be a good meal. If they get us, they get a whole Vegas buffet." I yell "This is an atrocity, like Chemical weapons in syria. They are going to kill everyone. We have to stop them." open the doors and there is a statue like creature poised to attack. I say "Stranger danger!." Luna starts singing "Don't touch him." Over and over, I try not to blink, but I do and the statue, skips me and looks at another armored creature. It starts going after it. The Armored Creatures slashes at the statue, but just before it hits the statue, I run back into the room. The doors close and I look back, and see the armored creature gone and the statue with its fingers extended. I say "I think your singing saved me, Luna. Thank you, but how did you do that?" Luna says with pain in her eyes "It's not pleasant, let's just put it nicely and leave it at that." I ask her "Do you think, you can do it with all of them?" Luna shrugs. Lisa says "No, she is using a simple form of hypnosis, the only reason it worked with that statue, is because it also wanted to get rid of the other creature. You can't force someone to do something they don't already want to do, at least with hypnosis." I ask "How do you know all this?" Lisa laughs "Exile, remember." I say "So we need to get out of here. Get your weapons ready, we can't stay here anymore."

Everyone gets ready to attack, the door opens and the hallway is empty. We start sneaking out. We start to hear screams and someone barking orders "Hold the Line, strike them down!" Sounds of shooting is heard. Then we see directions the arrow that points towards the noise says "Control Room" Bayonetta says "Sounds like something fun is going on there." She runs towards the fighting and I say in Enochian "Umbra witches always loved the chance to let their sadism run wild. After all, sanity is a requirement for our kind. Sure, we may stumble. We may fall off the path, but we always move forward!" We all chase after her. Another door opens, and it shows a taller alien race using a bizarre machine that seems to be charging a sort of huge battery. Along with soldiers fighting against armored creatures and living statues, unlike the Weeping Angels. A person yells "Oh great, more company! We need reinforcements to push them back." Bobby turns into his angelic form, as does Lola in her demonic form. A portal opens and more soldiers get out, the statues starts retreating. Then Lori throws feather's in the air and says "Gracious and Glorious, slice and dice!" Leni turns into her angelic form as Joy. Luan gets her weapon out. Lisa takes off the safety lock, priming her weapon. Lynn says "Let's see if I can dance." She starts dancing, she looks uncomfortable, but then her hair starts flowing and she yells "Greed, Close the portal!" The portal starts to flicker as it begins to destabilize. An enemy soldier hits Clyde with the butt of his gun and Clyde barely flinches, yet Rocky says "Ow!" Then he starts glowing every so slightly.

Rocky then moves at a hyper fast speed and quickly jabs the soldier's neck. Then portals open and the various angels and demons step out and roar. The soldiers scream and fire their guns at the angels and demons. The demons and angels go into action and attack them. Luna brings the halberd guitar down on a soldier killing him. Another trooper attempts to stab Luna with a bayonet. She screams, then another portal opens and a little devil flies out and slashes his neck. The General yells "Get that portal open, we're almost done clearing out these intruders." Bayonetta start kicking a soldier, the soldier falls down another soldier jumps from the ground and shots at bayonetta. She deploys witch time, and grabs the bullets and pointing them at the soldier. Then Bayonetta steps to the side and time goes back to normal. The bullet go back to the soldier and she says "Oh so close." The angels and demons start to tear apart the enemy soldiers limb from limb. The General of the creatures say "RETREAT, THE BATTERY IS FULL!" The general hits a button on the battery, and it disappears in a flash of light. The General, runs to the portal as it sparks to life for one second, leaving his troops to die. A rift combining both light and shadow energy opens up under the troops, saving them just seconds before death. Bayonetta says "Let's stop this thing, before black is the new life." then the PA System comes back on "PA SYSTEM NO LONGER COMPROMISED! Intruders no longer in the system." The PA system turns off for a second and then turns back on Exile voice plays he sounds almost as sick as when he was a skeleton "***Cough Cough Cough*** Sorry kids, one hour left till everyone dies. Those parasite creatures should be leaving soon either the same way they got in or using the teleporter. Either way, hurry up! *Cough cough* You don't want in the black hole, or maybe you do. HA HA HA HA HA HA **COUGH COUGH COUGH** ow." Bayonetta says to all of us "Let's get there fast." I say to here "Wait, I have to give you something." I take a letter of my robe and hand it to her. She says "Thanks for the delivery, but I would prefer to read it, after we save ourselves." We run into the control room, where the timer is ticking, but inside are weeping angels. They look at us with pure hatred in their eyes, surprising most of us. Bayonetta yells "Witch time." She walks to a control computer, and presses a few buttons. Then time goes back to normal, and the statue stay still. I say to her "What did you do?" She says "Teleporters, sent them back to where they came from. They have a base, that they took over by sending the occupants back to the past or killed them then feeding on the paradox energy left over. I assume, only the hungry ones send them back to the past." I reply "Then why are they still here?" She replies "Because they are fighting, they are complex beings, they can try and fight, but the fact they haven't moved already signifies they have lost that fight. They're just going to be sent back kicking and screaming so to speak." Bayonetta presses a blue button and then the timer shuts off and then the PA system turns and Exile voice plays, this time he is a exactly as sick as he was when a skeleton "Congrats kids! Cereza, you did a good job. You just set a course back to Earth. So sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride as the station's dominion drives head to the required time-space coordinates." Bayonetta say in Enochian "Crazy bastard." I reply in the same tounge, "I agree." She ignores me and reads the letter.

Bayonetta's POV

I open the letter. It says,

"Dear Cereza,

Thank you for being so kind. I understand that you would rather be with Jeanne, however you or rather your patron, have to follow our orders. I know you might be annoyed at this idea. No, I know you are annoyed at this idea, but again you or despicable contractor, Rodin have no real say in this matter. Your goal is to help make sure their potential is reached their zenith, nothing more, and certainly nothing less. As I believe C.S. Lewis wrote in the screwtape letter said "My love for you and your love for me are as alike as two peas ... The only difference is that I am the stronger." That applies to you and your beautiful and down right evil mistress. By the way, call me a monster again, and I'll cut your deal with the infernals and we will see if Madama Butterfly is truly your friend. Regards to you Cereza, as for Madama Butterfly, I hope you suffer in inferno every second of your miserable existence. I appreciate all that you have done with the children thus far, but those two need to know the truth.

Yours truly.

Exile.

P.S. Make sure that they are safe."

I close my eyes and think back to the first time I met him.

 **Well it looks like the kids survived. But that still leaves some unanswered questions. How does Bayonetta know Exile so well, What is this "truth" that he wants to bestow Lincoln and Ronnie Anne? And whose changed shadow is still present in glare of the light? The C.S. Lewis quote is from the screwtape letters, which are available on audio tape for free on Youtube. Until then, make your own destiny**


	32. Verse 30: Memories and Omens

**Previously on Children of Omne, the first scene of the second act has begun and each of our heroes and heroines are armed and battle ready. They managed to succeed in and stop themselves from going into a black hole. Lincoln gave a letter to Bayonetta from Exile from their last encounter. Yet Bayonetta, has history with Exile. What is the history? Let's see!**

Bayonetta's POV

The subjects, save for the boy with the white hair and his friend from the initiative have already settled down while the Greater Ark makes it's way to the Solar System. I soon fall asleep as well, the thoughts of my first meeting with Exile ever present in mind. I close my eye, then open them a second later, yet I am home, more than 500 years ago. I see my old clan, all praying in a circle. Then a man crawls out, one of the witches say "A man escaping from Inferno?" The man cackles at this "Good guess, but no. I am merely a man returning from that domain with my business there completed. Feel free to complete your ritual, I have no quarrel with you and your morning star is very happy with you." A witch cries "Blasphemy." Then they all get their guns out. The man says "Oh joy, bullets" He merely grabs all of the bullets with one hand and drops them on the ground. "I told you before, I have no quarrel with your clan, I only mean to talk to the one in the corner." The man says slightly miffed at their resistance while looking at me. The head witch says to him "Leave. otherwise I'll call Gomorrah." The man gets out a gun and says "Do that and I will not be there to help you while the angels engineer your demise, witches. Oh who am I kidding, I'll most likely help them anyway given how rude some of you are. HA HA HA HA!"

One of my umbra sisters, starts dancing, but then is quickly shot in the head by the man, her soul is then dragged into inferno. The head witch dances and calls Gomorrah, Devourer of the Divine and the man looks at me straight in the eye and yells "I'll talk to you later, my dear." Gomorrah then consumes him, but just before he is swallowed whole he whispers to the clan "I look forward to watching you all burn in divine flame." The man is then swallowed with a disturbing crunch. Gomorrah then goes back to inferno. Later the witches have a funeral like service for their fallen sister. One of the witches comes to me and says "This is all your fault, you impure one." I fall close my eyes and then open them once again this time in a nightmarish version of home. The Temple is completely in ruins, and sections of the ceiling down and instead of stars of the night, it is completely black, the only source of light being flames in the distance. I hear a disturbing laugh, I've heard it before who is it. The laugh continues and the voice cackles "BAH HA HA HA HA HA, This is just a little taste of the extinction those witches are going to go through when they get here." The Environment starts to reform, into an area that is full of nice golden items, it shows a lumen sage, getting yelled at for forming a union with one of the darkness. Then the sages themselves turn into hostile angels. Weapons form in front of me, for me to use and the voice says "Have fun, since I know the witches won't let you have any because of your heritage. Whereas I, I don't care HA HA HA HA, I don't care if you're a human, a witch, or a lone wolf howling at the moon, I just want some proof of your resolve." I pick up the weapons and the angels charge at me. I start slashing them and shooting them. One of them attempts to thrust his blade into me I use witch time and dodge it. Shooting it in the head, the angels die and then the voice laughs again "HA HA HA HA, your organization really doesn't realize the potential you have. Do they? The power to balance light and dark, and create order. They just hate you, for the sins of your parents. HA HA HA HA. They want the world to evolve but they don't want it to change. That's the thing I never understand about you Umbra witches and Lumen sages, always wanting to make progress, but at the same time never actual wanting to progress. It's a paradox, an endless loop of time and space, of the worst kind. Though who am I talk? HA HA HA HA." I say "You're the man that Gomorrah swallowed."

The Voice replies "To be more accurate, chewed and swallowed! HA HA HA HA, boy oh talking about taking a bite out of someone!" I ask "How are you here?" The voice says "tsk tsk tsk, I can't just go around telling people that. No, know I am going to have to punish you for that HA HA HA HA." More Angels form around me and I am forced to then start fighting them again. The man appears this time, hiding behind the angels and shoots at me while I kill the angels. I eventually get to him and I summon the Mistress of Atrocity and use Madama Butterfly's power to punch him, but then just before connecting he says in Enochian "That's enough!" Madama Butterfly's fist stops just before connecting with his right index finger. The Man pushes his finger and throws me and Madama butterfly while he laughs and says in Enochian "HA HA HA HA, Madama Butterfly you are powerful, but underestimating your enemies to think you can take on anyone. You forget that you aren't the mourning star. You're not even Sheba."

The Man starts punching not me, but Madama Butterfly. He says "My Love for you, is like your love for me, but I am stronger! DO YOU WANT ME TO STOP?" Madama Butterfly says "Yes!" When she said that, he just stopped. He just a gun out and puts it at Madama Butterfly head, I try to move, but he gets another Pistol and hits me with it. He yells at me with a deep demonic voice. "STAY OUT OF THIS!" then he turns his attention to Madama Butterfly he says in Enochian "Say my name in English! That's an order!" Madama Butterfly looks in pain as if not saying it is killing her. She utters "Exile" the man hits her with his Pistol and says "LOUDER!" she then screams "EXILE!" the man laughs in Sadistic pleasure, then turns his attention to me he says "My apologizes, for hitting you, the demonic personalities in my head were really into finally teaching Madama Butterfly a lesson in humility. The Man's chest then explodes, as Madama Butterfly thrusts her arm into his chest. The Man then falls on the ground. With Madama Butterfly saying in Enochian "Fool, I'll never submit to you!" Then the Man's voice rings out and says "Is that so? This is the dream world, my friends! You can kill on the physical plane, but the dream world, I'll just keep coming back again and again!"

The man reforms behind me and puts his gun to my head, and says in enochian "What would happen if I pulled the trigger right now, and forced her into a coma. I would argue in front of the overseer that you didn't live up to your end of the bargain in your contract. Which means she would go to heaven when her physical body kicked the bucket, and you would never taste her true power. HA HA HA HA! No, I'm not going to do anything bad to her, you sadistic bastards. Aw why not? You know why, just enjoy annoying Butterfly!" For the first time in the demon butterfly's life, she has fear in her eyes.

Exile's POV

That punk, tried to kill me. She got courage, I'll give her that. That disgraceful grown up worm! I say to her in Enochian "Say that the mourning star is a coward, say that he is weak compared to the gods!" Madama Butterfly starts groveling and saying "No, don't make me say it." Bayonetta looks confused and I say to her in english "That would be making her commit infernal heresy. (Turning my attention to madama Butterfly and speak in enochian) say it, say IT!" The infernal utters those words, and I yell "Infernal heresy!"a hellish portal opens up and two hulking demons of the highest order come outside and was about to proceed to do things that are unspeakable to her. She tries to explain that I forced her to however that only makes them snicker and gives more pleasure snickering one of them says "Then, this should be fun for you!" They stop for a women and one of them looks at Bayonetta. And one makes a remark "She looks she should be punished to." I say in response "Don't push your luck! You have no legal authority to touch this women, and if you do. I have no trouble making you pledge your souls to me. If I have to do that I guarantee what are doing to madama butterfly will seem like a slap on the wrist." They growl at me, I continue "Now you can do this the easy way or the united way. Wait what is united? What am I even talking about?"

One of the demons stops for a moment says "Fine, besides she is all the fun we need. Ha Ha aren't you, you little minx." They finish and then go back into the portal to hell. Madama butterfly crawls to the corner, balls up and starts crying. I go to her with my pistol out, use it to push her face to look at me and say "You going to rip my chest open again?" The infernal demon now broken says "no!" I pat her on the back and say "Apology NOT accepted! You did much worse to men and women alike. If it wasn't for the fact that I need to talk to Creza, I would blow your head off and dance around you corpse. Goodnight." I hit the mistress of atrocity, with my pistol until she falls unconscious. I look at Cereza, who is attempting to run away. I yell "That's not going to help you."

Bayonetta's POV

I look back at that insane monster and yell "Yeah, but it annoys you." I look forward and smash in him. He barely registers the impact. He says "Don't worry, I won't hurt you." I start to kick him, yet none of my attacks hit him, he says "There there, stop it." He grabs my leg and throws me to the ground. I say "What do you want from me." the man laughs and says "HA HA HA HA HA, everyone always assumes I want _something_." I look confused and ask "So you don't want anything?" The man deadpans and says frankly "No I want something. HA HA HA HA HA I was just saying it's funny." I reply "What really would be funny, is if you stayed dead." I shot my gun at him and it blows his head off, his body crumples and yet I still hear his voice "You want to talk this way? Fine by me, here is the deal. In my line of work and state of mind, I can't always lead the people I need to. So that's where you come in, you help me lead some people. Two specifically. You'll will know them when you see them. In exchange I give you some well needed action instead of you rotting to death in that prison." I reply "You could have said that instead of, terrorizing me." He says "Eh, fair point, but this way was more fun. HA HA HA HA. But that's not the reason why I have come to this specific place and time." I reply "Why are you here then?" He says with annoyance in his voice "To get you in a deal. Shake on it!" I shake his hand and my hand burns and he laughs "HA HA HA HA, sorry about that, it's just a little bond that always allows me to transport you when I need to and let me find anywhere at anytime. Between you and me, I would love to stay and chat, but unfortunately it seems that your Umbra sisters are about to investigating your screaming. Enjoy your prison. Ha!"

I close my eyes and then hear a sinister yet young voice chuckle I open my eyes, the environment is a pizza place, and I see a boy that looks around the white haired boy's age, but is slightly taller, has red hair, and seems malicious. The boy says "The name's Chandler." I reply "What are you doing here?" He replies "My master told me that someone was trying to stop him, but he told me that it would be a he." I reply "Your Master? Why would anyone give you power?" The kid says with annoyance "Because I desire it! My master will make me a wolf among sheep. A god amongst men. Make me one of the most powerful beings in existence, while you umbra witch will fall at my feet, begging me to give you an inch of my power." I roll my eyes and shoot my gun, hitting a mirror, mere centimeters near his face. Then I reply "You're master is saying more nonsense than a paranoid schizophrenic on acid." The boy says "You're a defiant one, you won't let me into your memories. Someone else other than madama Butterfly is protecting you. WHO?" I reply stretching "Wouldn't you like to know. I would love to tell you, but unfortunately for you, I don't take orders from a punk." The kid gets annoyed and I smirk "You think I would ever beg to you? You can't even get into my memories. You are a worthless punk that deserves to be stepped on."

Chandler snaps his fingers and adults all dressed in black, they start to hold me try and hold me down. They hold my arms down, they try to do the same to my legs, but I start kicking those that do. Up until the point that dozens of them start punching my gut, do they finally hold my legs down. Chandler then smugly walks over to me. He says "I can worm my followers into your dreams as well. Now you have two options, you will tell me who dares opposes his cause and join us, or we beginning the incredibly painful process of breaking through the firewall into your memories. You get to decide." I spit at him. He wipes it off and then gets a knife, from one of the tables, and says "Okay have it your way." He comes near raises and raises the knife, I brace myself for impact. A window shatters, and blood spatters, Chandler screams and drops the knife as his shoulder is hit by a bullet. He screams and then is hit in the chest. The door to the pizza place opens then a flashbang goes off. The people in black then get shot. The people holding me down get off me and attempt to attack, but I shoot all but one of them in the head, the last one gets shot by one a person that appears to be in a SWAT uniform. The people I shot in the head disappear.

The commander of these SWAT people, goes to up to Chandler and says yells "Are all hostiles neutralized?" Another SWAT officer replies "All of them are bleeding to death." The SWAT Commander says "Good! That'll put them in an 8 hour coma, make sure they have horrible nightmares, teach them not to worm into other people's dreams" He then goes to Chandler and says "Tell your boss, that he can do anything he wants in the physical world, but the moment he starts influencing people's dreams, we will not stand down. Now bleed to death and go straight into a 8 hour nightmare, as punishment for screwing with the Collective Unconscious." I watch as all of chandler's followers disappear, and Chandler gets more frantic, he breath becomes more labored. I go up to him and say "Beg! Beg me to let you die!" He says "Kill me! PLEASE!" I put my gun in his mouth then whispers into his ear "No, death would be a mercy to you." Tears start to run down his face, but within a few seconds he bleeds out and disappears. The Commander then comes to me and says "Cereza, you may be confused, so allow me to introduce myself, I am commander Michael Porter. My team and I, are part of the Collective Unconscious. We owe you an apology." I reply "What?" He says "The Collective Unconscious is a common thread, humans you know, nothing dies, and that includes most certainly thoughts. Everything that was, everything that is and eventually everything that will be, will be part of us as the Collective Unconscious. Anyway, we failed you and let Exile mess with your mind and partners. See he made a deal with the proud one. The proud one said that not one of his brothers and sisters, his fellow demons would ever commit infernal heresy even under Exile influence. Well…you saw, that the proud one was wrong. Part of Exile's reward if you want to call it that, the proud one unleashed demonic hordes, into people's mind and we were caught off guard. So 3 intruders in a dream wasn't our priority." I say to him "That's quite alright, he gave me a source of entertainment, but what was the other part of his reward." Michael Replies "The Proud one gave Exile an immense amount of demonic power to add to his angelic power. Anyway, we have to go, we will get the documents ready to increase security and mental barriers in your mind. Ugh, paperwork even when my physical body is dead and my soul is in paradiso, This the one thing I still have to do. Stupid paperwork, well maybe the boss will assign someone to suffer with me." The Officers from the Collective Unconscious disappear.

 **Well it seems that someone is trying to find Exile. Who is this new force, and will more of the Loud family and friends' enemies be involved in a plot to destroy the world? Again we haven't written it yet so when we tell you to get off the plane, get off the plane or face the United Way. HA! Until next time, make your own destiny.**


	33. Verse 31: Shadow of thy Eye

**Previously on Children of Omne, Bayonetta reminisced the time in which she and Exile first met. With the arrival of an old enemy of the Loud Family and the appearance of the Collective Unconscious out for Exile, Things take on a new turn of events.**

Lori's POV

I open my eyes to a strange sound and see Bayonetta squirming in a nightmare. I go to wake her up, as she is disturbing my beauty sleep. She starts screaming for no reason, then goes silent, then opens her eyes in fear. Bayonetta says to me "Get away from me, Lumen Sage! Oh, it's you. Sorry, old habits." I reply "Then stop interrupting my sleep." Bayonetta says to me "You may think this sounds crazy, but would you know a person named Chandler?" I'm surprised she brought _him_ up and get curious "Yeah, he's a jerk that manipulated by brother, ergo me to do what he wants. Why do you ask?"

The Witch replies "He was in my dream. He along with his "master" wanted to know who else was protecting me. Then this group calling themselves the Collective Unconscious managed to destroy the brat's minions. However this is leaving me with more questions than answers." I say to her "Why would Chandler appear in your dream, who was this other guy protecting you other than your partner? She replies to me "If I know that, I wouldn't have asked you. That reminds me, where are Lincoln and Ronnie Anne?" I say to her "I don't know, I think in that room where those soldiers fought us over a battery." She gets up and runs away and I follow suit.

Bayonetta's POV

Lori and I walk through the blood soaked halls, and I quip "You think this computer could clean up." The PA system turns and says "You never asked….Cleaning up hallway….Jerk." A Mop appears, then starts mopping the floor and then the arms make a rude gesture at me. I say "Well that was uncalled for." Now that I look at the alien blood, it looks like it forms a unique pattern, a large symbol of unknown origin. Ronnie Anne runs out of the room, sees me and says "Lincoln's having a strange dream. It doesn't seem to be a nightmare but I can't wake him up. He keeps whispering Tetherby." I run into the room the girl came from. Lincoln is hovering above the ground in a meditative position with multiple energy spheres surround him. He is also in the center of the symbol, like those used in rituals. I recognize this kind of pose, "This is the kind of magic the Lumen Sages would use on mortals when trying to influence them. However there is something odd about this, one, whoever is trying to get in his head has a malicious intent and second, it seems Lincoln's fighting him back into a stalemate. This has never happened before. The very core of his soul must be incredibly powerful for him to resist for so long." Lincoln starts weaving signs at such speeds that even I can't follow. A window of similar aspects to the symbol appears out of thin air. Ronnie Anne then realizes what's happening, in fact, she seems to be knowing too much too quickly as of late and says, "I think he wants us to see what transpires next."

Lincoln's POV

I see Tetherby, though he doesn't see me. The area around me, us, it's a calm environment that makes me feel at ease. But unlike my, our last encounter with the rich man, something feels, wrong, corrupted. Tetherby says to me "Lincoln, old friend, still living with your sisters I suppose." I tell him, "I thought you still recognized me." The old man replies,"I thought so, you know Lincoln, in the near future, I am going to do many great things. My Master tells me that the blind demon worshipers want to bring about the era of ruin, via our world's anti-christ. When they do, me and my allies will summon our Lord and Savior that will fight the evil. Do you want to join me?" I think back to the last time, he tried to brainwash me, turn me into a simple marionette in which he could each and every last one of my heartstrings. I walk towards him and say to him "This reminds me of the time I managed to get a limo. But all things in life..." A blade of pure energy protrudes from his chest from behind while Valor drives his blade from the front. A hand then reaches for his face and tears it off revealing a black hole with blank red eyes. I finish, "you must take the bad with the good."

A new voice now rings in our mind, "I warned you that I will reveal your true form Wetherby. I told you he would deceive you again. That plan of yours worked down to the letter, brother." Another me appears, yet it is a more aggressive version of me, this one wearing the same robe Exile wore and carrying a powerful Sheikah Guardian Sword ++ (Huh?). Tetherby then takes on a takes on the form of a Shadow Abbadon (What?). The being yells, "I will teach what happens when you side against me!" The copy says to me, "This is Tetherby's truth. A selfish pile trash consumed with by sloth and discord. We will demonstrate our power. Friends would you please assist in the demonstration." Several more of me jump out some of them seen filled with rage others are just determined. I look at Valor and I say to him "Who are they, friends of yours?" Valor replies in Enochian, in a way that can be described as prominence, though he doesn't have a head to show it, "They are some of your personas, your counterparts, your other selves that are brave, and have valor. I have been helping to make sure that the braver aggressive part of you get more power and get stronger. This copy in the black robe represents your opposite, your shadow, the one who you refuse to recognize as part of you."

Shadow Lincoln's POV

The three copies then transform, taking on the forms of the other souls of my vast psyche. The first one becomes clad in white armor, a Cordak Blaster and a claw weapon. The second one evolves to show the aspects of the Hero of the Wild and the four Divine Beasts of Hyrule; Vah Ruta, Vah Rhudania, Vah Medoh, and Vah Naboris. He also carries a Guardian Bow, Spear ++, Shield ++, and an Ancient Battle Axe ++. The third is amalgamates to form a hybrid animatronic created out of four others and wears a white clown mask with a yellow and green birthday hat. I say to all in our combined space while giving the Guradian sword to the one known as Vahero, "Since we're going to fight with personas, I might as well give you three some help from my angelic and demonic friends to combat this filth. Shriakka Siziciel Hononol Obelison! I am thou, thou art I. Thou has turned a vow into a blood oath. Thy bonds shall become the wings of rebellion and break the yoke of thy heart. Thou has awakened to the ultimate secret of the Universe, granting thee, infinite power. Awaken, Arcana no Okami!"

The white one summons the Sequi, Prudence and Vishnu, Persona of the Fool. The metallic one forms Justice and the persona of judgement, while the endoskelton creates brings forth the angel of Temperance and the Persona of the Sun, Asura. I bring forth a black masked entity clad in armor and ten wings. A being worthy to fight by our side, and as my right eye glows blue, an angel described only in the Dea class, Jubileus, the creator (If you know of her, you don't need the description). Valor can only look on in disbelief as he brings himself to say, "Impossible, no single person has even been able to bring forth The Creator before ergo control both light and shadow simultaneouly." I simply reply back to the First Sphere Cherubim, "We're no simple person, plus seeing a place like this can be a bit boring and mundane. I know just the place." The background changes to that of a shattered realm in an endless void. A place consisting of floating pieces of the crust, an atmosphere that is long gone, and a well known location in the distance. The demon starts getting pounded and stabbed several times by our allies. Then Jubileus punches it into the ground. We all smirk at our handwork. Jubileus then goes back into her heavenly portal. Then the demon yells "Rahhhhh ENOUGH I AM THE GREAT DEMON ABADDON! I AM THE LOCUST PLAGUE!" Bugs beginning to fire out of him consuming the air and swarming around us. I can't fight him. The demon keeps going "If I can't trick you using my normal form, I will KILL YOU, then take this body as my puppet!" Then someone worms there way into us and I am forced back into the recess of his head.

Exile's POV

I enter his head in the midst of a full blown battle and I say to no one in particular, "I leave for two days to do homework, then you start making references to Zelda that others don't understand meanwhile, I lose my retainer, and know I have to save him again. Persona's go back into our heads." The personas immediately are forced into the recess of His head. The demon looks at me. He bows in respect and says in Enochian "So, you're the crazy one I've heard so much about." I return the sign of respect and say to him in Enochian "While I like the sign of respect, I can't have you trying to take manipulate, more or less control of his head." He replies "Why not? He has a contract with the angels not you." Getting a little annoyed, I reply, "Yes and no, but he is needed. As a courtesy to me I would like you to leave. You can influence Chandler and try to turn Tetherby from the angels, but not him." The demon says "How about a deal instead." I smirk and say "Ha Ha Ha oh you're the deal maker now? I always thought that a demon like yourself would be the silent type. Will suppose you spirits of Abaddon need to eat to survive and if you don't like corruption, you make deals with the naive and desperate." The Demon continues "You show me your most powerful attack, one that can cause the most suffering and the boy's fate is yours to decide. I swear on my father below, my brothers, sisters and I will leave this boy alone."

I reply "You know I could just turn into a Lumen sage and burn you and any of your subordinates back to hell, or paradise if I am feeling unkind." He smirks and says "We both know if you wanted to you would have. How about this as a signing bonus and out of my respect to you, I will give you 2 prized souls and 1 dirty rotten one." I quip, "the 2 prized souls, I get that. You are a deal maker that deals with the finest souls, but the dirty one, a spirit of abaddon would never do a deal with a dirty soul, what's the incentive? Why do you have it?" He replies "Eh a side job. One of my colleagues was frisky and possessed a guy. He obviously didn't integrate and one of those idiots working for the enemy managed to get the enemies attention how forced my colleague back to inferno. I was forced back into my annoying role as a tempter. I was successful, but too successful, the idiot took his own life." I reply in my demonic voice "Rookie mistake." The demon gets unnerved and says "What?" I whisper in English "Shut up, you are going to let him know. (I speak enochian again and this time at my previous tone.) Deal, give me those souls and I will show my attack." The Demon grabs 3 souls from his satchel and throws them into my arms. 2 of them shine brittle both with regret they did a deal with a demon, another one is barely shining at all and I can tell it is in abject misery. The demon says to me in a smug tone in enochian "Now that I fulfilled my end of the deal, show me your end of the bargain" I walk up to him

I put my fingers on his head and I begin to absorb his mind and power he starts screaming while I laugh, "Ha Ha Ha Ha you wanted to know my most damaging attack! Ha ha ha ha well this is it, this causes more than just physical damage this can hurt you more than any weapon, living! YES ANOTHER PERSON FOR THE OPPOSITION! Ah Ha HA Ha Ha, ah so much power! So many memories! Ha ha ha almost rivals our collective power, almost! TORTURE HIM MAKE HIM SUBMIT! He condemned me to hell! You condemned yourself when you made a deal, still can't believe you turned into a demon! Ahhhhhhhhh!" I pant heavily as the demon falls on the ground. I get my pistol out and shot him in the head killing him. I say to Lincoln who is currently swatting at the remaining loctus with Valor's assistance "Wow, now that was a workout. I'm already sore and it's not even been a minute Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Let Me OUT! Sergeant at arms! Ahhhhhhh! Woah! Ow, sorry about that I haven't broken this one yet." Lincoln yells out "Help me! I can't do this by myself" I say, "Oh right, forgot. Hold on! NO, NO! YOU LESSER DEMONS CAN'T SENTENCE ME! They already did! Ahhhhh Okay here we go!" I extend my arm and the locus are forced into my robe and disappear. Lincoln says "Thanks!" I nod and say "Well you know I couldn't have the Lotus eat you now could I? I mean, who else would keep the family in line?" Valor says in enochian "How could I have let this happen?"

Lincoln goes to comfort the angel and I say to the angel in Enochian "It wasn't your fault. You were dealing with one of the locust, they are powerful. Besides, it was disgusting itself. One even took a punch from Jubileus one time, that power is now mine. Though that spirit was one of the weakest spirits of Abaddon I have seen so far, so be aware not to get on their radar again." Lincoln says to me "Wait that guy had a weak spirit? How am I supposed to defeat the stronger ones? Also, why are you being nice to us instead of being crazy?" I say to him in a way that I haven't used for along time, "You're not going to defeat them, not alone. The bonds you share with your friends, family and her. They will help you as will I to protect this dimension. Plus if you stop the end times from happening you most likely won't have to. And second, have you heard of bipolar? Marvelous disease Ivan the terrible had it, though he took mercury for back pain so. Anywho, I have work to do in other dimensions, remember kiddo. If you and Ronnie Anne should desire the truth, you two know where to find me. Well you don't actually so just call. Ha ha ha ha I really need to get an 800 number, well at least you I phone. Ha!"

Lincoln's POV

The room starts changing and Exile starts to get blurry. He says "Oh, your waking up, well I suppose that's perfect timing. Time for me to go torture some Pedophiles HA HA HA HA!" Exile disappears with a snap of his fingers. I open my eyes to see Bayonetta, Lori and Ronnie Anne standing above me with a faint wisp of energy dissipating nearby. Lori says to me "You okay little bro?" I say to them "Yeah fine, just a bad dream." Bayonetta says to me "We both know that's not true. A window into your mindscape appeared. Someone got inside your head and tried to take over didn't they?" I nod and say "He didn't win." She Scoffs and Replies "Clearly not, otherwise you would be spewing out dark energy from who knows where."

I am a little concerned about this and say "Do I even want to know?" She replies "No you really don't." We return to the chamber where my friends and family are. They seemed relieved of our safety, but something still rings in my head. The thing that Exile said to me back in the dream, he kept mentioning the truth, and how are me and Ronnie Anne involved in all this? And why was he acting so nice all of a sudden? We need to know, and we need to know now. Though I hear his voice as a whisper in my head "The Truth, is subject, it can be pleasant to some, yet terrifying to others." I say to Ronnie Anne "Ronnie, you know as well as I that all that's happening, it keeps revolving around both of us." Bayonetta says "Well you know that he brought me to you after he did stuff to you. He wouldn't have put you two in the same chamber together without good reason" I say to the two, "He keeps talking about truth, I don't know what he was talking about or who it was for. But I have a dumb idea. EXILE! We deserve the Truth!"

Then his voice rings in the room like a boundless echo, "HA HA HA HA, Speak of the devil and he shall come forth, pretty neat right. Normally doing something like this completely insane, though in your case and certain other scenarios, it pays off. HA HA HA HA. What kind of truth do you want? The location of where Queen Cleopatra is buried, if chivalry is still alive, or maybe you want to know if the Ottoman empire will be reformed under an Islamic caliphate. What do you want? I reply "Ottoman what?" He says in an exasperated tone "D, stupid common core. Do you really want me to explain what the Ottoman empire is? If so, I am happy to teach it to you all" I reply "No, Valor is telling me he will explain it later." He replies "That's probably for the best and irrelevant to current events." I then say "Tell us why me and Ronnie Anne are so important? Who and what are you? What did you bring my family and friends into this?" I then feel a vice like grip on my shoulder and see the one I speak to, "Where do I start?

 **Sorry for the cliff hanger, I know you're wishing for the truth but you're going to have to wait a little longer for the truth that Exile keeps mentioning. Until then, leave a review and make your own destiny.**


	34. Verse 32: The Weeping Dawn of Extinction

**Previously on Children of Omne, Tetherby attempted to influence Lincoln once more, however his plan became nothing but mere shambles with the appearances of his shadow, other selves, and Exile. Exasperated for being kept in the dark, The white-haired boy demands the truth from the madman, he answers his wish, but we'll have to see how he intends to do it.**

Lynn's POV

I still have a score to settle with this psychopath, but right now I can't for he has both my little bro and Ronnie Anne's shoulders clutched in his hands. I yell angrily at him, "What is your problem? Why do you keep using Lincoln's face?" Everyone except for the two in his grip, Lucy, and Luan was shocked by this, however he just stares at me, his grip still firm on them as he says, "My problem? You don't know what I have been through all of these eons. The reason why I look like this, you already know, but just like that baseball game, you won't accept your faults and limits. Now either SHUT UP, OR I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER IN WAYS YOU COULDN'T KNOW WERE POSSIBLE! HA HA HA HA Well since the cat is clawing out of the bag I might as well let it out before he ruins it."

He then transforms into an exact copy of Lincoln, this one wearing the same cloak from before while adding, "Lucy, step away from me slowly" For the first time in my life, this is the first person who actually anticipated Lucy sneaking up behind him and not be scared by her appearance. From my vantage point, I can see the Duchess of Darkness directly behind him with with her claws targeting his heart area. Before she makes a move, a prison appears around her, "Even if I decided not to revert to my original form, you wouldn't have had the heart to do the deed, you have also seen my face, along with Luan and Lynn here." Lincoln, Lori and Bayonetta are also surprised as well and Lincoln says, "You, you're my shadow. How are you out here?" He replies with a maddening grin, "Spoilers, the only reason that I look like this because this is my original form. When you saw me unmasked, your mind only viewed my form as that of your shadow, that's why we now look alike. You refuse to understand that your dimensional copy could be like this. Cause see, I have no psychological shadow, least not yet. I know who I am, what is me and what isn't. I know every desire I have. Yet though without a shadow to keep your soul in balance, you have to work on self control. Once you get get that done, your psyche won't break no matter what you do or who tries to break it."

Bayonetta says "Oh c'mon Exile, we know you're a psychopath, but why act crazy?" Exile Replies with actual hurt in his voice "Who says I was acting? No, I said your psyche won't break, in my case that means my parliament won't get destroyed, and I won't have everyone trying to take control. I can finally unite them all under one roof! Not that I don't have people trying to usurp my position, but that's why you add more personalities that follow me then others. Not that any of you asked or care, but yes it does get annoying though. Know if you excuse me, I am out of allocated minutes I can spend in this form Now MOVE, otherwise I'll age again, If I have to age again, I have no problems with destroying this body and inflicting as much pain as I can on all of you, well most of you. Lincoln, Ronnie Anne and Bayonetta, you three are safe, but Madama Butterfly on the other hand, well lets just say infernal hearsay is still against the law HA HA HA HA." He then draws a magic circle punches his arm through it and a larger, different hand appears and punches all of his "sisters" in one swing, knocking us into a state of unconsciousness. I can still see and hear Exile smirking and says "Still got it. Though that spirit of Abaddon was hoping to watch you get punished, but you know he is cranky since he is getting tortured. He he he HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! Goodnight sisters. Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, I still believe you want to know something revelating?" My eyes close and all I see is darkness.

Exile's POV

I say to Roberto, Clyde, and Rocky, "Go to them, and don't meddle in my affairs just like they did." Lincoln says "Why are we so important?" I reply "To truly comprehend the truth you so desperately seek, we must journey to where it all began. Olmak Nuva." A golden sphere of energy encompasses all four of us, concealing the area around it. The light slowly starts to clear up. Then I see the old spires of Europe bathed in the light of the full moon. Bayonetta says, "Where is this? Why would you bring us here? If you showed this kind of power earlier, we wouldn't have gotten through all that" I say to her putting an index finger on her lips "Shhhhhh otherwise it might get you into trouble. Who knows who or what is keeping watch."

The spires of Europe are white-washed, glowing and beautiful. I say "Be careful there are more weeping angels around here in all the forms Purgatorio takes than bees are in a hive. Waiting for the opportunity when their brothers and sisters, give them the chance to escape. Though lately they haven't been looking for trouble since even they couldn't escape if they get distracted by something reflective." I look upwards to motion them. Lincoln sees one of them covering its face he tries to scream, but I put my hand over my other's mouth and whisper "Don't interfere with them, they still are dangerous, right now they don't care about us, but give them reason, and they won't bother hesitating, especially in this time period. And I don't want to have to find any of you." I say to the angel in statue "Dear Brother, forgive the intrusion. We wish to pass without any signs of hostilities." The angel whispers something in a way that makes Bayonetta have difficulty translating. "Sister, why are in this man's head?" I reply "She and I are one, we wish no quarrel with you. Will you let us pass?" The angel says in reply "You aren't worth the risk of not escaping this hell. You and your… guests may go in peace. Only if you don't provoke anyone"

I nod and the angel shows his teeth and says "We will show no mercy if you do." I smile and say, "ha ha ha ha Then expect none from us if that event so comes." The angel turns away and covers his face. I say to them, specifically Bayonetta, "We're going into the eye of the storm from here on out. I expect all of you to be on your best behavior. Wait, I think I might something more proper to wear!" I then pull out a large wardrobe from my pocket. I say "Find something you like and get ready. Armor is prohibited in these kinds of parties. Don't want to annoy our host, they have thin skin ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" I transform into my regular self, and sheds his robe in favor of a black suit and tie with orange shirt, a joke flower, shades, and a purple handkerchief. Bayonetta says "That outfits a sin that even demons would find offensive." I reply "Everyone has their sense of fashion. I am the only reason they haven't either snapped your neck or if they were feeling generous or for that matter hungry sent you back in time." She replies "You know I can slow time and just walk away." He says "A fair point, but slowing time, won't do you any good if you are surrounded. Besides, these creatures are quantum-locked, so doing that won't help whatsoever. You ready yet, kids?" Lincoln steps out in a tux similar to mine, with Ronnie Anne stepping in a beautiful purple dress. I say "Excellent, now kids, I'm sure you are aware of masquerade balls? Well this is not that, we are here for a purpose. Wait is it. HA HA HA. masks, dance, better Don't AHHHH!"

Lincoln's POV

The Madman starts to jumble his words "Dance, angels, why, demons, why would the angels. HATE. hide. Masquerade. Face, bah ha ha ha. What's hide, lah, music." His eyes, going blank as if his mind was resetting. Then his eyes go back to normal, though they still look manic. he says "Don't worry, the mania won't last long, the sooner we find what we seek, the sooner we can leave. I also have a series of masks on my right, since the angels haven't seen my face, I don't need one. You three however, they will recognize you on sight so put these on and follow my lead." He gives Bayonetta a bird-like mask, Ronnie Anne, a moon mask, and me a sun mask. I say to him "Two things, one how are we supposed to get in there unnoticed, and second, why do you have those things?" He looks at the shades, hanker chief, and flower then back at me once again, "Right questions, wrong time." he responds in a neutral tone, "Now you have put the angels on high alert, but sending their brothers and sisters back to their base without a meal doesn't exactly give us an advantage. More importantly you didn't free them. Though they would have killed you, they don't care. All they want is out and they will not stop until they reach that goal, no matter who or what gets in the way."

Bayonetta says slightly bored "Why don't they kill you then, send you back in time?" Exile says "Why would they, they would be condemning their own sister to death. Besides, we are trying to stay on their good side, despite how small it is. I have the thing they want most. Eternal life, Their sister has it, be being part of me, or us. Ha ha ha, Angels, crazy, don't let them know, he he he ha ha, Painting, time, don't you, I'm, skulls, venom, nightshade. Bah ha ha ha ha ha! Sorry the mania, is getting worse. Don't get on my bad side, the mania makes me extremely violent, more than usual and that is saying something. Once we obtain what we seek here, the episodes emergences are numbered. Bayonetta, could you change your outfit to something less provocative and inconspicuous. The angels have no interest in humans, aside from threats or a food source or beings that just seem out of place. So please." She replies "Aren't we all out of place?" He laughs and says "No this is Europe, more than 5 centuries ago, the night before the Umbra Witches' extinction."

Bayonetta says "What why?" He rolls his eyes and says "Don't ask questions that you already know the answers to. C'mon kids let's go." I say to him, "We aren't exactly kids anymore." He says "I no average joe either. I've been alive, more than multiple dimensions. Hell, I've seen multiverses, born and die. You might as well be a kid to what I have been through since that day. YOUR FAULT, ha ha, suffer, hope, disrepair, ha ha ha, Linky, Demon, why, weeping, Paintings, headache, Riddle, curse, emptiness, failure, hopeless, revenge, promise, don't, HA HA HA HA! Mania is not almost worse than depression. The words jumble around in my head, really make no sense. Though that's being psychotic. HA! Know let's hurry up, we have other business that we must attend to posthaste." I look at him he leads us to a town, that still looks like peasants and the feudal years. I try and ask someone something, but he just walks past me, glowing white." Exile says "Don't bother, unless you are in this era of the time stream, they can't see, feel, or hear you. This is the form of time travel that I use, a form that inhibits the ability of interference." We then see a flash of light fly past us. Ronnie Anne says "What was that?" Exile says as if bored "One of the angels victims, She is being forced back in time, but first teleported to a safe location, which is why we saw that flash." I hear what sounds almost like snickering as I see another weeping angel with it's arms extended. As if he was praising the accomplishment of its sibling Exile even screams "YES, ANOTHER OF OUR SIBLINGS HAS BEEN FED!"

As the chorus increases it gets too loud for me, Ronnie anne, and even Bayonetta. Exile looks at us as we are nearly forced to the ground covering our ears. He smirks, and then the noise stops.I say "Why were you screaming." "Seriously, what is his problem, you would think he was celebrating the death of a dictator." Exile says "I finally felt something, happiness, hope." Bayonetta says "You're always happy. Especially in mania." He responds "Not so, I'm manic, not Mr. Happy all the time. I'm just naturally in an ever-changing, elevated mood state, happy to you, but normal for me. KILL THEM, Dance with them, make them dance, puppet. HA HA HA HA HA!"

He gets out his gun and starts shooting in the air, then shooting at us. We scream and use our various time abilities to dodge them. Bayonetta starts returning fire, Ronnie Anne starts dancing and I get out my sword. Exile then stops shooting then looks at us with an odd expression on his face. He says "The mania is getting worse the longer I remain incomplete." I say "What the heck, you psychopath!" He replies "We better hurry, before the mania turns me into something beyond that of a complete monster. You think I'm dangerous with the wrath of depression, emptiness, failure, despair, and guilt holding me back? When influenced by the Mania, I have nothing holding me back, I'm just one push away from a completely psychotic state with no regard for consequences and in permanent disrepair. Though lucky for you it doesn't last as long as my depressive states keeps it inactive. Beg, forgive them, Hang a dog, bah ha ha ha ha! Are we going to talk all day about my problems and wait for me to become completely psychotic, or are you going to do what you asked me to do?!"

Ronnie Anne's POV

The Crazy man, starts walking away, I see angels beginning to crowd around the area. He says to them "Siblings, forgive me. My guests did nothing wrong, I have been known to lose myself from time to time." The Angels don't respond he then desperately says to them "Let us go and I will free you all from this god forsaken tomb!" This seems to convince them, and they extended their open arms, as if a bouncer saying "Go on in" The crazy man says "Each and everyone of you and your species made a decision you will not regret." I run up to the crazy man whispering in his ear "Give me one reason why I shouldn't have you take us back?"The man turns around gives me a menacing look that locks me in place. The man says "Because if you do your mask might "accidently" fall off and the angels over there, hold grudges. Now just trust me in what I do next, for the path that we all take isn't always a straight line." I reach for my gun and as quick as a flash he grabs his and parts my hair up, directly looking me in the eyes says in quiet, yet somehow familiar voice in my ear "Bang." he keeps walking like the event never occurred. I say to Lincoln "We need to hurry up, I think he will kill us otherwise."

Lincoln replies, "He can't kill us and he knows reason we were in that room together on the Greater Ark shows that Exile shows promise to us and our growing abilities, that's the reason we're still alive." I turn to look at Lincoln directly and see Exile, his face smirking "I couldn't put that better myself, no wonder they say we're the man with the plan!" I fall on the ground, in fear and Lincoln looks confused. I look at Exile he looks at me with a smug look and I shutter. Lincoln says "What happened?" I reply "Nothing." I look around me and see Exile all around me his voice saying in a sing-song chorus "We can screw with your head in any form belonging to your counterparts, but we won't. You and he are far too important to lose. HA HA. (he stops and looks around as if he doesn't know where he is) Oh, dang it. Sorry!" He disappears and I see the world clearly. I merely follow him and he leads us to a castle like clock tower positioned precariously over a large cliff. With a feeling of a bad omen is in the air. The feeling intensifies with every step we take. We walk through a gate, Bayonetta says to Exile "No, I won't go through this experience again!"

Bayonetta's POV

The once whitewashed land starts to become corrupted with an ancient darkness that seeps in through every crack. I look around seeing nothing. The man says, "Do you know what day this is?" I start to seemingly melt into the background, I start screaming. I start looking around seeing Lincoln and Ronnie Anne's faces twitching uncontrollably, I see Balder and Rosa there. They're signaling me, AHHHHHH Balder says to me "My dear sweet child, are you okay?" His voice getting more distorted. "Exile what are you doing to her?" The crazy one says "Nothing Cereza, merely showing you a part of the grand picture that is the truth. You can deny and run from it as long as you like, but it will never stop coming for you until finally understand and accept your destiny." Exiles says while his smirk continues to grow more demonic in scale. I scream "I CAN'T BREATH! HELP ME!"

I start seeing faces of those I killed everywhere. Like a genocide happened. I hear Exile's voice saying "Kill her, No, Sanity, HA, boss, Jokes on, La la la, the birds are singing as one, not your fault, COWARD, ERASE EVERYONE! AHHHH!" My environment goes back to normal and the illusions of my parents fade away. "Don't worry Cereza, I will draw the line at three at for seeing your clan's extinction. Now, walk through that gate, or the mania will be back and I doubt I will be able to stop it this time." I run through the gate and the others following behind me. I see a court of umbra witches and Lumen Sages, with my parents in the center the high priestess of the Umbra witches saying to them, "You been judged. You have brought a force into this world that is unnatural and is neither chaotic, holy or demonic. You Two violated our rules, our clans were never supposed to have mixed, but you let your "Love" defy our order." Exile turns to LIncoln and Ronnie Anne. Then he asks them "get it?" They shake their heads in confusion and Exile says "Well then, the Boss doesn't need you to know, and I can't be any clearer." Lincoln says "That's it? You brought us here to see some people getting punished?"

Exile's POV

"No I brought you here to partially answer your question, but for reason you don't understand quite yet." I see a child, not washed in white, that means she is in the time stream. She goes and chases her doll. Wait is she? My Jaw drops, and I say "OH NO! BAYONETTA DON'T LET HER SEE YOU!" The girl turns to me and says "Mister, do you know why people are all glowy." HA HA HA HA HA HA! I yell "SEND HER BACK, SEND HER FORWARD, KILL HER, light, white, dark, black, grey, twilight! Ha ha ha ha! RED, DEAD!" I touch her and she immedately disappears, I feel energy leaving my body as if I am almost dying I fall on the floor unable to support my own weight gasping for air. I hear the angels roar in glee. Then I feel the most invigerating power ever. Oh this is AWESOME I scream in pure joy "AHHHHHHHH, WOOOO WHOOOO!" This power, I can't control it! AHHHH. I touch three statues all washed in light. Then I feel ripples in the time stream and angels scream the three I promised freedom yell in my mind, "You kept your word." Then I can feel them leaving this place, infecting the statues I touched. Thoughts race through my mind "HA HA HA HA, angels, time travel, ahhh!" I start shooting my guns widely, never knowing who or what will hit be hit by them. The energy seems to surround Lincoln, Bayonetta, and Ronnie Anne. A thought occurs, kill them. I laugh, as I aim my gun at them and say "DIE!" as they scream. The energy envolps them then they seem to disappear. Then the energy goes back towards me, feeding me more power. "AHHHH!" I hear whispers saying "They are safe, back on the ship." I reply "WHAT DO I CARE! HA HA, The last sane part of gets envolved in the mania and I scream to no one in particular "THIS IS GOING TO MAKE MY JOB FUN!"

 **Exile has lost himself to the Mania, and it seems as if nothing can stop him in his new state. Why did Exile bring them to a past era in Europe? What will Lincoln and the others have to face? Will I ever stop asking questions? Till next time make your own destiny. There I did it, I didn't ask a question.** **Be aware that with finals week coming up, the next chapter will come much later in the future. We appreciate your patience.**


	35. Verse 33: A Way to End the Pain

**Previously on Children of Omne, The Loud Family and co. had another encounter with Exile, learning some secrets along the way. After knocking out most of the group with a giant fist, he along with Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, and Bayonetta traveled to Vigrid, more than 500 years ago, before the witches' extinction. Unfortunately, the entities within the mania managed to take control of Exile, turning him against everyone, sending the kids and witch to an unknown destination.**

Lincoln's POV

The light fades away slowly and my vision slowly returns to me. I look around, hoping to find something recognizable that I can use to my advantage. I see Ronnie Anne, so that's a start although I see a ghostly figure, it looks familiar, but it's incorporeal form makes it difficult to identify the face. The Figure says to me "Mr. Loud, Ms. Santiago. Forgive my intrusion of your transportation, but I am following orders, following a passed resolution by Parliament to interrupt your transmission to explain some things to you." I reply to him "Who are you?" The ghostly figure sighs and says "Most people ask me that, the only person that even cares about me is the original personality, the Prime Minister. I am the Sergeant at Arms, second in command, the one that keeps the insane asylum that is our soul realm in some order." Ronnie Anne says "Well, you failed that job." The Sergeant says "No, I didn't. If this realm was in complete chaos, things would be much worse for everyone. What's happening now, is something very powerful and dangerous has happened to the Prime Minister, making him lose all sense of control and state of mind, body and soul. Simply put, Exile has become a complete monster."

I say "What about the other people in his head? Wouldn't they've stopped from the start?" The Sergeant at arms Replies "This sickness was something that he was cursed with in his youth, The inability to physically age, feel pain and die, it was how it started since that day. However, as many other entities merged with him, the psychotic episodes started appearing until recently, it become so frequent as flipping a coin. The Parliament consists of the normal wholesome people and the angels and specific entities, there aren't enough of to make a functioning government in his head although that group is the one he most favors. The only others are the serial killers, the demons, and worse things. So you make the Crazies be the majority leaders while the Prime Minister, stays in power." Ronnie Anne says "Then why is he acting crazy beforehand? Can he control them, doesn't he have anything to keep them in line?" The Sergeant replies "The only thing that keeps them in line is that the demons remind them of the scary voices in their heads, while the Serial Killers, aren't crazy enough for them and too untrustworthy of each other to be much threat. The other way are through his partners. To nearly everyone else, the Prime Minister is just a figurehead, the crazies have more in common with the demons and serial killers right now. Though they just don't remove the Prime Minister, because many of them are still scared of the demons, even when they are completely psychotic." I reply "Can we help at all?"

The Sergeant shakes his head "Not unless you want to feed more sane people to us, or you have a strong enough antipsychotic medication for way more than 2 current human populations. Normally the manic phases don't last forever, eventually enough of their bipolar cycles will go back to depression and Exile will be by relative comparison, sane again. This one however doesn't look it shows any sign of stopping or if it does, it would only be after he destroyed several dimensions. The One thing you need to do is journey through our soul realm, find the Prime Minister's true self, and free him. Right now he is so unstable, that he can inflict great suffering on not just anyone, but himself as well. Fortunately, he made a failsafe with one of his Personas, Messiah Picaro. A First Seal, the fusion of every light and dark sealing magic using his body as a medium and his core soul as an anchor. When he tried to send the three of you to safety, but somehow you two were drawn inside his soul realm." Me and Ronnie Anne say simultaneously, "Then how do we get out?!"

He sadly replies back, "A First Seal is nearly impossible to break, both from the inside and out, only the Prime Minister has the part of the key required to break it. Though if you summon him in his current state, he has a higher probability of doing lasting damage to your dimension and beyond in more ways than one. The best thing to do is to just find him and try to break the seal of all traces of the mania, he will eventually be restored and help you two find your way back to reality. Though mind you, he will still have it, just won't last longer than more than an hour." The ground starts shaking. I start balancing myself and I say "What's going on?" The Sergeant at arms says "Oh Dear, the curse is trying to strengthen the mania and launch an all out assault on the seal's barrier from the inside, and the other members of Parliament are trying to hold back the darkness and the crazies as much as they can." Lincoln says "You're the Sergeant at arms do something!" The Sergeant says "I am doing something, helping you break this seal and escape." Ronnie Anne responds "Why can't you just attack the curse." He rolls his eyes and says "Cause Parliament didn't vote to allow me to do that, me helping you was their vote. If I violate that, you have no idea what they do to those that servants that fail to follow their orders. Believe me, it's a fate far worse than oblivion. So come here, and I will guide you to where the being seek resides. Be careful though, I still have agents searching for some crazies that are trying to defect from the parliamentary building and may mistake you for them."

Just then a being with no hair and pointy teeth yells "YOU AREN'T TAKING ME BACK!" The Crazy jumps, on my shoulders and attempts to choke me. I try to throw him off, but he is too quick and unpredictable to get a grip on him. Then I hear the sound of a wack, and the lunatic falls off me. I gasp for air and the Sergeant at arms yells "Good job Boys! Once this mania is done with, present a motion to parliament to punish this lunatic." I hear 4 male voices yelling "Yes Sergeant." The Sergeant at arms continues and says "We need to get out of here, the inhabitants of this soul realm that aren't servants or members of parliament are either frightened or becoming corrupted manifestations. They will be on patrol, they will subdue anyone that is not immediately identify as a friendly force. The Manifestations and the regular denizens are fighting so they are on edge. The Sergeant gets me up and yells to Ronnie Anne "C'mon, we can't stay here, the longer we remain in one place, the greater the chance of being discovered." The Sergeant at arms pick me up, and starts moving. We start to hear manic laughter, then someone yelling "No Work and All play makes a jack a dull dull boy." I say "What the hell was that?" The Sergeant at arms says "What do you think that is, exile is finally ready to be active. We need to stop the mania." Thunder sounds and lightning strikes, we see in the light of the lighting a terrifying manifestation of insanity. The Creature has a denizens, neck in it's mouth, with blood dripping on the ground. The Sergeant at arms gets his pistol out and yells "This old timer, still has a few battles in him." He shoots the the manifestation in the head, putting the horrifying thing out of it's misery. I finally catch my breath, and I get my sword. This place is pitch black.

Ronnie Anne says "how can you see where you are going." The Sergeant replies "I'm the first person how made a deal with Exile and therefore he put me in charge of maintaining order in parliament, can't do that with some special abilities." I ask him "The first person he made a deal with. How old are you?" The sergeant says "the number is astronomical, let's just say i've seen dimension born, I have watched the same ones, get destroyed. Then be the mother or father to countless others. I saw through Exile's eyes as each and everyone of your sisters were born, I have no doubt, we will be around long after this age has passed and your physical bodies have turned to dust or nothing if we do not act now." I reply "How could Exile see our sisters being born?" The Sergeant says "As Skrillex said, "A silent heart ticking under the ground. Taking the weight from which has yet to be found. If you can hear me now, why don't you recall? I was the one who cared after all." Lighting strikes and we can see the buildings, they look decayed, and those that don't look like the architect had schizophrenia. I say in Enochian "Those insane corrupted creatures are an affront to creation. Ronnie Anne replies with obvious disdain in her voice "Even I can agree that this feels wrong. Though you are one to talk, you holy abomination."

The Sergeant says "Would you two, put aside your false disdain for each other and focus on saving people." The Sergeant takes my hand and Ronnie Anne's and essentially drags us. Lightning strikes and I see blood on a wall, it says "I'm not crazy! I'm just mad." Then we see several bodies, both manifestations and regular denizens. Another flash of lightning strikes with the apparent source of the carnage being a lunatic. The lunatic is muttering "Not crazy. Everything is okay." The lighting illuminates the lunatic his head is twitching he has written a new message on the wall albeit a smaller one. "Not my fault." The next lightning bolt illuminates the lunatic this time he is by the bodies hitting them, then starts yelling "WHY DO YOU KEEP SENDING THOSE RADIO WAVES? I WANT A NORMAL LIFE LEAVE ME ALONE! Ronnie Anne aims her gun at the lunatic and get my sword ready. The sergeant at arms however says "Mr. Grams, is that you?" The lunatic turns around a Crazed look in his eye, then he locks eyes with the sergeant. He mutters out "Sargent (choking) I did it again (whine) I-I-I didn't mean too. The voices just wouldn't stop. I'm so sorry!" The lunatic burst into tears. The sergeant at arms goes up to the lunatic and gives it a hug, then asks "did you forget to take your medicine, Mr. Grams?" The lunatic sniffles then nods, and sobs into the sergeant at arms shoulder. The sergeant at arms nods his head and says "Shhhh shhhh, it's okay Mr. Grams, look Mr. Grams I have called my men over her, and once this situation gets sorted out, I am not going to charge you with any serious offense." The lunatic says "really?" The sergeant nods "I will charge you only with the most trivial of charges and recommend the lightest punishment, in your case a scolding from the majority leader or at worst a slap on the wrist by the Prime Minister."

The lunatic then looks at me and Ronnie Anne and gets scared with the Crazed look in his eyes he says to the sergeant "why do they have their weapons pointed at me!" The sergeant at arms realizing he might have a problem yells at me and Ronnie Anne "Put your weapons down! He won't require that leave of force to subdue him." Me and Ronnie Anne look at each other and reluctantly do so. Then me and Ronnie Anne are hit from behind and we are drop our weapons in pain. Two security officials dressed in full combat armor, go up to the lunatic. The sergeant at arms says "make sure he gets his medicine, and of course make sure no charges are filed until parliament is stabilized again." I see the men with suits walk away with the lunatic in tow. The Sergeant looking at me and Ronnie says "My apologies, this situation is very volatile." Ronnie Anne says in Enochian "Not volatile to not have your crew operating." Ronnie Anne picks up her guns, and I my sword. The Sergeant says "The will of parliament doesn't stop because an episode of mania. Now let's go!"

Ronnie Anne yells "I don't trust you!" The sergeant at arms replies "Frankly Ms. Santiago, Lincoln trusts you as well as the prime minster, that doesn't mean I trust you. You two don't belong in this soul realm, but we have a job to do." The Sergeant walks towards an area that is unnaturally dark and sad. Out of nowhere we feel a chaotic power, flow past us. I say "What was that?" The Sergeant at arms yells "More of the curse's power, using the mania to cause chaos everywhere it can touch. That energy is creating those atrocities." Ronnie Anne asks him curiously, "Why didn't it go after us?" He replies "Since, you two are recognized guests of Parliament, and secondly I am contractually bound to Exile, to serve Parliament, which means the curse is bound and can't affect me or my crew, let not directly at least."

Lightning strikes and the area is illuminated once more, it looks awful, decayed, sad, old and ruined with two odd statues, a man and a woman with harps in their backs, their hands touched together, as bond of love. With chaotic energy flowing from a door, the Sergeant at arms points and says "We are here, the source of all this pain and misery Exile has obtained throughout time and space. It also serves as his tomb, if you can find a way to free him from the mania, then he will be able to send you two home. I'm afraid you two will be on your own from here on, I need to make sure that the First Seal holds long enough for you two to finish your mission." Lincoln asks "How can we just break the curse?" The Sergeant says looking away "You can't break a curse by simply throwing a rock at it. This curse has been imprisoned in his soul on that fateful day, and has only grown stronger since. That curse, can't be broken, even if it could be, by breaking it, the result would spell doom for all within reach, and believe me, his reach is boundless. I wish you luck, and may we either never meet again, or if we do, may we meet in under better circumstances." I open the door with pure darkness raging inside, I hold Ronnie Anne's hand and vice versa, we walk in ready for whatever it has in store for us.

 **Well that was a bit chaotic, lunatics, corrupted manifestations, curses and a parliamentary security officer. What will Ronnie Anne and Lincoln find in the heart of the curse's chamber? We don't know. Just a heads up to everyone, our school year is ending in two days, so we will have to find another way to collaborate on the next chapters. It was truly an honor to write for everyone who reads this. Keep the reviews and ideas coming and till next time, Make Your Own Destiny!**


	36. Verse 34: The Calamity Awakens

**Previously on Children of Omne, Lincoln, Ronnie Anne had somehow gotten themselves imprisoned in an ancient seal designed to keep Exile's mania controlled. The Sergeant at Arms assisted them and they went through the darkened chaos of Exile's mind. Upon reaching the cursed chamber, the old sage bid them farewell, for the dangers that await them lay within the tomb.**

Lincoln's POV

With Ronnie Anne by my side, we walk down the stairs for what seems like an eternity. The place is pitch black. I joke "Wouldn't it be nice if a torch just appeared in my head?" I then can finally see the stairs, I look and find a torch in my head. I hear a voice whisper in my head. "Does that satisfy you?" Ronnie Anne says "That torch wasn't there a few seconds ago. (Yelling down into the darkness.) Whoever did that, we need to talk!" We then hear an echoey voice saying "Then take a few more steps down, I will be ready for you." We walk down to see a room full of coffins each one in a different hue laid out in a decagon. A blond haired boy, with a rather modern and stylish clothing on is sitting by a chained coffin in the center of the circle, being lazy. The boy gets up, turns around and says "Hello there! Not often I have company. Please come and sit. I don't usually expect guests so you can use the coffins. Don't worry, they're always empty." I look at him confused and he says as if reading my thoughts "I'm the curse. Technically, … kind-of, … sort of, … eh…yeah."

Ronnie Anne says "Eh…um...what?" The man says "I'm more a physical manifestation of the curse really though, I could have turned out better or worse, than I could have imagined. I mean seriously who would have thought me cursing one of the two reincarnations would lead to my… redemption." Another blast of dark energy comes from a coffin and flies through me, up the stairs, and out the door. Ronnie Anne says trying to be respectful "I don't know if you know this, but you are making his mania worse, and people could get hurt." The man says "And?" I reply "Don't you care people can get hurt?"

He says "No not really, see I am a hedonist. What that means is that I do things that are pleasurable to me no matter what happens. For instance, Exile, when he was 11 years old, my creator showed a most wonderful sight and asked me if I wanted to break him in any way I wanted. It doesn't matter what the answer was, you see I saw him and I felt like putting a curse of immortality upon him. Until Father willingly breaks the curse or he is defeated by _him_ , he can't die or age, he can even regenerate his entire body from a single atom. I had no malice or hatred towards him, I did it merely because I could. Though, it was really funny, because just after I did that, the end times started in his home reality. Man that wasn't good for snowflake here. (patting on the center coffin). He was doomed right away, but for some reason he grabbed something interesting from someone he loved, made a rift and pulled himself through it. Though I have no physical body for who knows how long, my ancient magic and power was still in him. So odd, I was in hell, the lake of fire burning for eternity, then for some reason I am here. I think it's because my magic has a way of growing stronger the longer it is allowed to be. So once the curse had enough power it brought me here. What am I saying? I haven't even introduced myself. I don't exactly have a name but one word did strike me curious. "Magatsu" the Japanese term for "calamity". I think that is what I will call myself."

The one now calling himself Magatsu jumps off and starts circling around us, inspecting every little detail. He continues "Now you see that this the point where I am at a bit of a loss. Why are you here of all places? You know that if you break the curse this whole blasted universe has lost its only hope of salvation or life itself for that matter! So why!?" Ronnie Anne gets her guns out and says to him "We are here to stop the mania, and since you are an avatar of that curse, that means you as well." He ignores her and continues his inspection.

He stops at me, looks at the chained coffin in the middle of the chamber and back again. Magatsu speaks, "You two, I recognize you. Lincoln Nuva Loud and Ronalda "Ronnie Anne" Santiago. This is an interesting development." He starts smirking then says "Alright, I've got a deal for you, if you two manage to touch me, I will stop enforcing the mania. However if I manage to pin both of you down simultaneously, you have to let the mania go uninterrupted until not even I, can keep it going, which will happen since mania can't last forever."

I say to the boy,suspicious of his motives, "What is the catch?" He smiles and laughs "You see all those coffins? Those coffins were for a certain group, but since that their bodies, minds and souls were destroyed, these hold nothing but memories Exile possessed. I keep them here, my personal play things. If I released them, they could be reformed for their personalities and join parliament, but instead I keep them here, keep myself from getting rusty. EVERYONE, IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP AND HAVE SOME FUN IN THY NAME!"

The sound of coffins being moved sound and with a snap of Magatsu's fingers, the Calamity disappears. The coffins are pushed open and and the sound of groans sound. Magatsu keeps talking "You know I find Parliament's authority sickening! They have to reach a vote just to make a simple decision such as who lives or who dies! I'm done with it all! Once you lose, I will start my invasion of all existence in my father's name! Manifestations, beginning the revolt, and my puppets begin. Man, it feels like deja vu" The creatures get out of the coffins. They start coming towards us like a horde of zombies.

Sergeant at arms Point of View

I look around at my crew, bring in a few members of parliament. They look like freaking lunatics. I get my radio. "Boys and Girls, once you have delivered the missing MP's you have been assigned to find, being cleansing the manifestations." The radio responds and someone responds "Sir, we found another MP that has been found apparently exhausted, it seems he killed several manifestations via strangulation. No other crimes have been committed. Permission to return to base and begin the cleansing?" I reply "Granted." The radio hisses and a female voice response "Sir, the manifestations are becoming more hostile with each passing minute. In time we won't be able to stop them. Do we have permission to shoot to kill?" I say "Shoot to kill with extreme prejudice." The female voice responds "Understood." The radio hisses, "Attention all units and non-infected citizens! If you see a manifestation, shoot to kill on sight. Repeat shoot to kill!" Gun shoots begin to ring out in several directions as I start see shadows of those infected freaks. I start shooting while thinking back to the children. I know I have seen those from two from somewhere before. What the heck are those kids doing?

 **Well, our apologies for leaving things at a such a predicament. We promise that we will post the next chapter in a couple days. Until then, make your own destiny.**


	37. Verse 35: The Primal Elements

**Previously on Children of Omne, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne confront the embodiment of the mania inside the Exile, a strange boy that calls himself "Magatsu". After having a very strange converstion, The Calamity turns Exile's memories to dark creatures. The battle to save a fallen soul begins now.**

Lincolns POV

The creatures that have come out of the coffins seem to be beasts associated with the elements; lava, storm, quake, gust, sand, shadow, abyss, frost, Gaia, and soul. There's something about them that seems familiar. I also notice that chains around the center coffin seem to be connected to the other ten. The calamity yells "It's not too late to submit to me. I'll transport you back to your home dimension and won't have my guys beat you to a pulp!" I yell back "No thanks, cause I'm (throwing feathers in the air) FEARLESS!" An angelic portal opens and and Fearless, a bird-like canine begins attacking the beasts. I get out my sword and mirror shield and start slashing some of the beasts.

Ronnie Anne starts dancing and yells "NOQODI" a dark portal opens and a giant bat, files and starts attacking. Ronnie Anne starts shooting at the Beasts. One of the beasts roars and the ground shaking. The Lava Beast, shoots a blast of magma at Fearless, forcing it back to Paradiso, with a cry and a blast of lighting being fired seemingly randomly. It blasts through the room bouncing off the walls. The stray lightning bolt strikes the red chain on the center coffin and it shatters, the coffin starts shaking as if there is something or someone imprisoned inside it. Magatsu, The Calamity yells in pain. Then the Lava Beast, starts to cry, and roar in anger. Then the beast dissolves into a red orb that travels into the red-colored coffin. Magatsu yells out "Alright kiddies, NO MORE PLAYING AROUND! BEASTS, ERADICATE THEM FROM THE FACE OF THE OMNIVERSE!"

The sand beast starts radiating his elemental power manipulating the environment. The entire room starts to shake and sand starts to fill it, forming a desert environment. We switch to our Purgatorian forms and take flight. The quake beast slams his arm to the ground making boulders fly up at me and Ronnie Anne. The Gaia Beast adds his power to the mix, surrounding us with dark energy. The soul beast, along with the abyss beasts, starts to attack me in a coordinated assault. I grab my feathers throw while yelling, "Fairness, even the odds!" I start to feel an invasive entity entering into my body, it's incredibly dark, ancient. It's Magatsu. The area around becomes nothing more than a black void. I see the remaining the beasts, before I can do anything they transform into dark versions of my sisters, excluding Lynn.. They start walking into the darkness. They start yelling "Lincoln help us!" I start trying to walk to them, but then a bright light appears, and I hear Ronnie Anne yelling "Lame-O you have to fight it! Magatsu is trying to possess you!" Then I hear my sisters again "Lincoln save us! You can save us once more!"

A third voice now rings out, "If you truly believe that they are you're real sisters, than you're a bigger fool than I once was. Listen, even if you manage to drive off Magatsu, you two will be stuck here in his soul realm, making everyone believe that you're both in comas.." I start to walk to the light and a hand grabs my shoulder. It's another me. He speaks to me in a tone without hope or remorse. "You need to finish this! Everyone knows I can't do this. Not alone. Now go! Go to her!" I run towards the light and I awake once. I see us on the peak of a tower below a star bound night sky and Ronnie Anne dancing and yelling "TELOC VOVIM!" A large millipede like being then appears from a portal and circles around a larger version of Gaia Beast. It then begins constricting the creature, managing to shatter it. A green orb then travels through the top of the tower, probably returning to its grave and shattering its respective chain on the center coffin. Magatsu cries out as he is somehow forced out and says "Why won't you die! I've seen both of you die dozens of times before. May the fires of hell consume you both, while you Scolopendra, go back from the hive from whence you came!"

He points his finger at the creature and hellfire begins erupting from the demon, consuming it. Magatsu then appears right in front of her in a maddened state, "I don't why you're alive, Father killed you in front of my eyes and his! I will make sure the job is done." Time slows down as Ronnie Anne attempts to stab Magatsu. Milliseconds before the knife makes contact he disappears. He reappears on top of a Perch. He yells "Almost got me, then again I have been proven to be a liar. Ha ha ha ha! It's really what even I want to be." The storm monster starts launching lighting bolts at us. Magatsu yells, "Make em crispy! I haven't eaten in aeons!" Me and Ronnie Anne barely dodge them, the only thing affected is our hair standing on end. Magatsu yells "When I hold you down, Oh the fun i'll have." Lightning keeps striking. Mictlantecuhthuli then tries to attack the storm monster. The storm monster barely dodges the attack, it fires a bolt of lighting at the demon, knocking it down, breaking two more chains on the coffin.

The storm and soul beasts turn into orbs and return their original places. Magatsu cries out then yells "Oh you worthless insects! Ever heard of a place called Nanking? In a few dimensions, it was the sight of horrific war crimes. Mass murder of civilians, burning, looting, even burying people alive. Though, there was also mass destruction as well. Ha ha ha ha, hedonism at its finest. What happens there will be merely the tip of the spear compared to what I will do to you. Ha ha ha ha, inappropriate puns." The sand and quake beasts renew their attack. My and Ronnie Anne, manage to run over to their chains and break them with our weapons. Causing more pain for the calamity judging by his reaction. He yells "damn you!" The environment starts to transform into an arctic environment. I start to shiver for a moment, then I hear the sound of what seems like wind. Then I feel it, it pierces my skin like a knife, filled with ice and cold. I then see the two beasts of ice and wind. The ice beasts fires a blast of elemental ice energy while the wing beasts amplifies it with a shot of F5 scale wind. Causing me to feel another breath of cold wind. I hear Magatsu yell "You want to know something funny? I thought I would let you die in a quick blaze of heat and flame, but no you put me through unnecessary pain by the very fact that you live. Therefore, you need to die a cold, unforgiving death. Man doesn't engage when they know others have lost. They let them die a slow death. Like the Sergeant at arms."

Sergeant at arms POV

I keep shooting at the zombie like things. The radio screeches and I hear from one of the soldiers, "Sir, we found a member of parliament on the borders of our jurisdiction. We have captured her without incident. Returning her to Parliament then we will join the fight ASAP." I yell back, "Is she corrupted?" The radio hisses then responds "No sir." I hear screams and see one of my men, being bitten by a manifestation I shoot it in the head. The manifestation immediately slumps to the ground and then I look down at is victim. The Victim writhes in pain, I reload my weapon and aim it at his head. He yells "Please no." ***BANG****

Ronnie Anne's POV

I'm Freezing, I don't think I will survive this for much longer. Me and Lincoln meet eyes and I say to him "Even the fires of hell will seem a relief to this blasted cold, albeit for a few seconds, but a relief nonetheless." He replies "We can't even get close to them. What are we going to do?" Magatsu yells out, "You know, if you say you're sorry, I will let your spirits leave here once your minds die. That way you don't have to wait till your physical bodies die." I look out at the two beasts working in perfect sync. Then in a flash I see Malicous, a demon with sphere like lower and disfigured head along with a fiery creature that looks like Fearless ambush the wind beast group at its neck while the demon holds it down, for some reason, I wasn't the one who summoned it. Maybe Lame-O was the one who summoned the other one

The wind beasts roars in pain, it slowly devolved to a chorus of screams, from there it the chorus of voices gets quieter and quieter until it goes silent as the heavenly beast rips the wind beast's throat off its body. The body along with its throat, dissolves into an orb, and breaks the chain on the center coffin while traveling to its coffin causing Magatsu to wince in pain yet again. While distracted, the two of us hide behind a rock wall. The ice beast blasts the heavenly dog with a stream of cold turning it to solid ice before smashing it to bits and pieces. Magatsu then yells "You think you won! Letting your guard down is the first trick in book in Getting Killed 101! My beasts! Search for the two brats and destroy them on sight!" The ice beast along with it's other remaining companions begins to search for us. I whisper to Lincoln, "Nice job summoning the bird-thing." He seems confused at the statement, "I didn't bring him out. I thought you brought the demon." I reply back, "If I summoned Malicious, he have a weaving hair-like barrier around it and as far as I know, it didn't have one, who do you think brought them to the fight?" Magatsu yells out "Oh, just to show my displeasure I am cutting you off from your summoning powers. This maybe Exile's soul realm, but in here I control everything. Soon I'll even control Exile, won't that be fun. Oh the fun i'll have, the depravity, oh it will be amazing."

Lincoln's POV

The ice beast locks eyes with me and fires a blast of cold. I jump dodging it, the blast of ice turning the ground into ice crystals. Magatsu yells "Behind you!" The ice beasts turns around and fires a blast at Ronnie Anne. Barely missing her by centimeters. She yells "Lame-o, break the chain!" The beast immediately fires another blast at us. We barely dodge it, then we hear the sounds of a gun going off. I look up and see Magatsu with a sniper rifle. (opening and closing and the bolt action) He yells "Would you please stand still, a shot in the head you won't feel a thing! (Bang) DAMN IT, WOULD YOU HOLD STILL." I keep constantly moving. Between the ice beast and Magatsu firing a bolt action rifle, I can barely stay still for a few seconds. I barely dodge a blast by the ice beast when the sound of another crack as the bullet. The bullet breaks through the ice like it was nothing. I jump up in the air and use my light speed. Magatsu yells while aiming the sniper rifle at my head "That won't help." chuckling in pure sadistic pleasure whispers to himself "he hehe ha ha ha ha. Not one bit." He pulls the trigger and the bullet slowly files out of the gun. As soon as the bullet is out of the barrel. I go back to regular time. I fall to the ground and the the ice beast readies another blast, but the bullet blows through it's icy skull with a ear splitting CRACK! The ice monster falls down and turns into an orb, that then proceeds to break its chain. Magatsu winces in pain. He says "Welp, I think I am quite done with all this stalling."

I laugh and say "Last I checked, you have no one left." He smirks and then I feel hands around my throat, and in front of me appears the shadow beast. I look over at Ronnie Anne and she is staring into the eyes of the abyss beast. I reach for anything, and find one of my feathers. My eyes start to become blood shot, my lungs burn for air, my heart begins to get slower and slower. Until the feather to its body. It immediately starts burning and releases my throat. It shrieks in pain as Magatsu does the same. It turns into an orb, breaking it's chain and setting the coffin on fire. Magatsu yells "Why did you do that! You just condemned 50 souls to heaven." I throw another feather at the abyss beast. It immediately starts burning. Magatsu yells the most blood curdling scream I have ever heard. Magatsu then yells "You… sent 50...souls to hell…" he continues to yell. Until the coffin of the shadow beast explodes. The abyss beast turns into an orb, seconds before impact. The impact knocks Ronnie Anne unconscious. Magatsu roars, then releases a giant pulse of energy, as I look at fifty orbs burning into nothing. Then the second coffin explodes and everything goes black.

Sergeant at arms POV

I keep shooting the manifestations. At this point, the rest of the security forces are using the heaviest weaponry they have and still are barely holding them back. I don't know how much longer we can hold them back. I then see a huge pulse of energy coming out like a nuclear bomb originating from the Gate. I say "Oh no no no no NO, those kids. God forgive them." The pulse flies past me I can feel it gaining strength as it travels further. The radio hisses and my last remaining field team says "Sir, what was that?" I say to him, "Discharge from the curse. Not deadly here, but once it leaves Exile, it'll start an inescapable genocide, the force will destroy the dimension he is in, then transport him to a brand new one." The staff says "So all the work he did to influence those kids dreams. Where for nothing?" I respond "Negative, he is in a different dimension." Another blast rushes through.

Lincoln's POV

My vision is blurry. I look around and I see Magatsu limping and clearly disoriented. He manages to gasp out. "You just… destroyed… two dimensions…" I look around and I see me and Ronnie Anne are lying on the ground next to each other. Magatsu says "Soon i'll be able to take complete and permanent control. I'll enforce the curse again and the Mania will be in control for all eternity!" He sits on top of my and puts his hand on Ronnie Anne's throat. He starts counting "10...9..8..." I start looking for anything to get him off me and save. I find a piece of of strange material, from one of the coffin. Just before he gets to one, I stab him in the gut with the wood. He grunts and then looks down as he start bleeding. He gets up and says "No, no, no I refuse to honor that deal we made." Despite what he says, I can feel the air pulsating with magic. He starts to fall over and yells "No no no no!" The magic enforcing the mania breaks and I see darkness flowing back in the chamber and the center coffin is destroyed. Exile is free, and he is angry.

Sergeant at arms POV

I am out of ammo and manifestations are about to mull me. I resort to pistol whipping. It only last for a few seconds and just as I am about to be bit. The manifestations all fall down and darkness starts to fly away from them. I look at them all, including the ones I killed. They look more and more normal and alive as well as unaware of what happened. I say, "By the First God, those kids did it."

Lincoln's POV

I go up to the center coffin. It's Magatsu, now nothing more than a head with a damaged and severed upper torso without any limbs. I look at the calamity lying on ground with magic coming near him. He says "Don't heal me, protect the curse." The magic immediately flows to the center coffin shutting it and sealing it with a seemingly impenetrable chain. I go up to him and say "What the hell is this?" He replies "in the center coffin is my physical body, the conductor for the curse. Ha. when you take out the mind and spirit, the body become nothing more than a husk to filled. I used it as an instrument. It's true that if my body dies then the curse kills everyone. (He begins spitting blood) this on the other hand is merely an extension. I reply "I can save you, but you have to promise not to enforce the mania ever again. Or do you want to die and I assume go to hell?" He spits more blood and says "I'll be back when the curse has enough spare energy to bring me back. Besides, (spitting blood) don't (cough) threaten (ach) me with a (ahhh) good (spitting up blood) time." Magatsu closes his eyes and disappears, the faint sound of fire, hellish screaming and laughter in the background.

 **Hey boys and girls thank you so much for reading this chapter. Well it seems like Ronnie Anne and Lincoln's misadventures in Exile's soul realm are complete. After a grueling fight that is. We want to apologize for the long wait. As summer it's hard to get together. Thank you for your patience and more chapters will come out as soon as we can. Join us next time for more adventure on Children of Omne. Until then make your own destiny.**


	38. Verse 36: The Arcane Hunt

**Previously on Children of Omne, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne defeated the calamity. Fulfilling Parliament's will, will the Sergeant at arms take them home or does he have different plans?**

Ronnie Anne's POV

I open my eyes, I can't see much, but I see a figure dragging us. It looks like a shadow, it is muttering something "Trust no one, Trust no one but him, Please, Please, Trust the Order, Trust the First God, Please, Please!" A door opens and I see light. Lincoln opens his eyes and we meet eyes. The shadow like thing grabs us by our throats and yells out us "TRUST NO ONE BUT EACH OTHER!" It then turns the room back into its original state, free of calamitous freaks and elemental creatures.

I see the sergeant at arms, waiting for us. He says "You did it kids! I am so proud of you. Let me get you to Parliament." He picks me and Lincoln up and says "Why do you two feel wet? I'm trying to say this as normal as possible." I look down and see blood dripping. I manage to mutter "blood" he starts yelling "Medic!" He yells into his radio. "We need a trauma team ASAP!" My eyes start to flutter as he lays us on the ground and says "OVER HERE!" Multiple doctors start to work on us. My eyes close.

…

My eyes flutter open. I look down and see my clothes stained with blood, but bandages on my wounds. I look around and see Lincoln, in the same condition as I am. I see a ghostly figure, that looks like a nurse. My eyes meet with her. She then yells "Sergeant at arms! One of them has awakened." He walks in and says "good!" Lincoln starts to open his eyes. He groans and looks at me. A smile appears on his face. Then he says "You look like heck." I reply "You aren't much better Lame-o."

I look at the at the sergeant at arms. I see a flash and the room turns from a modern hospital to an old primitive one, and the sergeant at arms, is dressed in an outfit a pilgrim might have worn. He says "Guilty! Burn the witch!" I blink, the room, and the sergeant at arms return to normal. He says "Alright you two, before we return back to your bodies, Parliament would like to give you a standing ovation. I say "What was that?" He replies "What was what?" I reply "Don't pretend you don't know what I am talking about." The sergeant at arms says "Can they stand?"

The nurse replies "Yes, but they will carry their injuries with them to their physical bodies. Their bodies will repair them, in 24 hours give or take. Whereas here, it would take months, maybe even a year." I yell "HEY ANSWER ME!" He replies concerned "You didn't ask a question." I reply "Yes I did, what happened with that light?" he says to the nurse, "Was there any hallucinogens in the medicine you used?"

The nurse quips "Of course not! I only use the finest of medical materials along with something someone suggested called energized protodermis" He replies "That person told you to use what?! Now I'm officially concerned. Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, get up. Now." The Nurse says "Uh, I don't know if that's a good idea." The Sergeant at Arms, says "I don't care, they need to get out of here. Who knows what will happen to them with that material in their bloodstream." The Nurse replies "Fine, but you need to keep them hooked up to their Hydration IV."

The Sergeant replies "That's Fine!" The Sergeant at arms drags us out of bed, and then brings us to a large chute. He pushes us with the IV into the chute, the strange liquid pushing us up, into a giant system for pipes. The Vacuum, fires us into the into a giant padded room, with several other chutes. We step out with our IV's still stuck in us. The Sergeant at Arms, comes through. He walks ahead and says "This way we need to get your out of is only one way out of this soul realm and that is in the Great Temple. But first, Parliament.

He leads us down several security checkpoints. I see one of the lunatics, being lead away into an elevator with a straight jacket." We walk into a door that leads is to what I assume is the Sergeant at Arms entry way, there are several different kind of advanced guns. He goes out a door us barely keeping up him. The floor is active as they are debating something unknown. He presses the door. The TV with the Parliament speaker turns on with the sergeant on the screen. The Prime Minister says "Sergeant At Arms is recognized by the chair, for what purpose do you wish to speak forth?" He replies "Mr. Prime Minister, I am fulfilling Parliaments will. I have here Lincoln Loud and Ronnie Anne Santiago, the two who have freed you from the Calamity, now calling himself Magatsu." The prime Minister replies, "Yes thank you, once this session is over, I wish to speak to rescuers privately. For now I would like Parliament to vote on the motion for a round of applause for our new friends and allies."

I scan the room and I see in a chair a weeping angel, it looks like the one that was hollow in the room back at the station. I blink and it looks back at. I yell "WEEPING ANGEL!" The prime minister looks directly at me and immediately says "Yes that is one of the members of the governing party. I will not have outbursts here. Not now. The MP is harmless, well at least here. It has no quarrel with and no incentive to try and send you back in time. Plus even if it tried, it wouldn't work. The question is on the motion, is there a sufficient period? There appears to be, the question is; will parliament give an applause to our visitors? Ayes will vote in the affirmative, while Nay's in the negative. the voting is now open. Have all voted who wish? Have all voted who wish? Take the record on the motion the government voted yes, one voted no, the opposition votes no one voting yes. The motion is passed and parliament will give our guest a round of applause." The whole parliament starts clapping. The noise gets louder and louder. There is a flash.

My eyes adjust and the world has seemingly devolved to that of a courtroom. A female spirit is on its knees. The Prime Minister is now dressed in a Whig and dark robe instead of his usual suit says "look how the angel weeps! Look! Angel, why are you weeping? (I look at the weeping angel covering its eyes. when I blink the angel points at the spirit)You have been unanimously convicted of dark witchcraft. Wishing to have mercy to you, I sentence you to hang by the neck until you are dead, but will let your family live. May one day you be released from your contract and your soul released to heaven where the lord may have mercy on your soul. The crowd starts cheering "Guilty, Guilty, your fault, you killed them!" The prime minister bangs his Gavel "send in the next prisoners! How more and long must I end these lives before I break." The room flashes back and everyone is bent over in pain. I yell "what is going on!" The sergeant at arms says "a depressive episode, he blames himself for destroying something close to him in his childhood. Yet his psychopathology makes him blame others. I can't fight for much." The room flashes back.

The sergeant at arms is in a suit of armor this time. He says "My lord these people are accused of witchcraft. Just look at this device." Pointing to the IV. The Prime Minister says "Bailiff, these children are injured and are merely using them to help upright themselves. (He forces his hands to his hand before setting them down) Very well! Lincoln Loud you are accused of allowing a chain of events that led to the destruction of the alpha omniverse and causing the calamity to make us kill two dimensions. How do you plead?" I try and speak. He yells back "Women are not allowed to SPEAK IN COURT TO THE JUDGE! IF YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY TELL YOUR HUSBAND AND LET THIS BE A WARNING TO YOU! Unless you wish to join him in his punishment." Lincoln speaks up and says before looking at me confused, "Not Gulity! Wait, husband?"

The judge replies "Very well! The evidence will be weighed." An unknown demon gets on the prosecutors desk and says "I submit exhibit A, they have a magical neo-arcane gauntlet devices in their arms. Prosecution rests." The judges says "Guilty!" Lincoln looks at me says "Run!" He lights an old looking grenade and the courtroom gasps. The judge yells "Bailiff stop them!l It goes off and releases foul smoke. I start coughing, but Lincoln starts pulling me out. We exit the court room door, and Lincoln grabs, lights and throws another grenade at Bailiff(formerly the sergeant at arms) It goes off releasing more smoke as we try and run through the hallways. I say to Lincoln "Where did you get those things?" He replies "Swiped some smoke grenades from the Sergeant at Arms' armor, but then they devolved into these. I don't how they changed back though." He continues, "The only way in and out of this place is the door leading out to the streets or the chutes and we have to get to that Great Temple he mentioned by using the streets or the chutes."

Yelling is heard. Someone yells "Sound the alarms!" Bells start chiming. People start rushing into the courtroom. There eyes glossy, and almost brain washed. Lincoln lights another grenade and throws it at them. Before detonating , the grenade evolves back to its old form before being upgraded further while a man yells, "May the First God have mercy on you!" And tries to slash us. The room flashes and everyone is doubled over in pain. Smoke starts to be released with the room flashing again. The man goes back into this old clothing with he starts choking on the smoke, Lincoln and I start running away from the front door. We run into a room trying to find a map. The room we run into is a room with cages with several spirits and citizens in them. They start crying, "I am not practicing witchcraft!" I look down the hall and see guards with the female prisoner we saw in the court. They are writing something in a book.

I can hear them saying, "Alright, the route to the religious section of Ga-Metru is boat 5," the sound of a bell sounds and they one of the guards says "Boat 5 is in, let's get you out of here and to the gallows." They open a door down the hall and push her through the door. The guard on the rear turns back and closes the door. Then I look at Lincoln and say "this must be the dungeon." A prisoner shackled to the wall. Says "Right you are ma'm. We have been here for days, some of us weeks. All the same charge; witchcraft." I reply to him, "We can get you out of here, we're trying to reach a place called the Great Temple." The prisoner says "Even if you did, that jailer Oskar Blokhin would hunt us down like Rahi and make hangings seem merciful to your eyes. (His face turns into a twisted grin.) In fact if I turn you in the court might have mercy on me, or maybe even a last meal. OSKAR, OSKAR, THE CRIMINALS ARE HERE!"

I turn around and hear a groan then a blood curdling yell "ALL OF THE DEVIL'S PAWNS MUST DIE!" Then we hear the sound of a giant step. Lincoln says "Feel like fighting?" I shake my head. He replies "Me neither, run!" We try and open the door to get out, but it is looked. The prisoner starts laughing and saying "it's protecting by the lord's magic, you can only go out if it's your court date or you're found innocent." Me and Lincoln run down the hall and see 3 doors making a crucifix-like hallway. A prisoner on the left side whispers to us, "Don't go this way he'll catch you. Go right." We run down the hall and try to get the door to the boats to open and it doesn't. The footsteps starts getting closer. Lincoln tells me, "Let's try the right."

We run down the hallway and we can see the shadow of a giant monster of a man. His eyes green, glowing like a cat or a snakes. The guard yells "The devil's servants must die. No survivors, no survivors." We open the door and then close it. We hear the guard open the door, he walks to the prisoner that ratted us out. The guard says to the prisoner "Where are they?" The prisoner says "They ran away, How am I supposed to know?" The guard replies "devil's minion lies." The prisoner replies "No, No, I am not lying, ask the others and they will give the same obvious answer" The guard opens the cell and then says "I will remove your snake tongue." The entrance door opens and we hear people walk in and I hear the PM's voice say "Guard Blokhin, what is the meaning of this!"

The guard replies, "Your honor, the devil's minion lies, says prisoner escapes, I have checked cells no prisoner escaped." The PM replies "He doesn't lie, two condemned prisoners have escaped. They may still be here." The guard says "I will find them and carry out their death sentences." The PM says "Do what you want with them, but keep them alive, I want them to know pain and suffering for the rest of their pathetic lives. Death would simply be a mercy, especially if _they_ favor them so highly. Now as for you prisoner, you will be moved on the docket to next. I will expect a very high burden for the prosecution. Though if they meet, I will burn you at the stake you RAT!" The prisoner says "but but but!" The PM replies "They lit this inferno, let them burn with it. Guards, bring the next prisoner." I hear the sound of a cell opening an another prisoner saying "P- please. I don't know anything." The PM says "Then prove it in court. Let's see if you're more honest than the others."

 **First a sentient calamity, now depression. What will come next? Until then, PM, review, favorite, and follow. You are the true hero and your legend is now. What do you think of the new phrase?**


	39. Verse 37: The Cataclysmic Past

**Previously on Children of Omne**

Lincoln's POV

We have travelling through some kind of tunnel network with glowing blue webbing for quite some time. I turn around and see a take a torch, several words are etched onto the tunnel wall; Archives: Ga-Metru District. The wall turns orange and in what looks like silver blood I see words of a different language. It starts out as hexagons with lines and circles, but then moves into something understandable, "Arbeit macht frei" I know those words, but from where though? A prisoner says in a voice that sounds like rocks on a windshield "Work makes you free. Cough it's Oskar Blokhin's favorite phrase. ***hack hack hack*** bastard. The other one is that death is a tragedy. 1000 deaths are simply a low guess but who's counting. In my case it's right, my team has been destroyed, my body even more than a phantom, now this, but do the others care? No, she is just one of thousands that have been hung. I've been trying to work myself to death. Hasn't worked! I've tried slitting my wrist, only for it to heal like I never did do it, tried hanging myself, only to wake up with a sore neck and bad rash.i've tried escaping, I couldn't. The only way I am dying I guess is naturally. Tell that to him."

He extends a large white and red foreleg through the cell bars at a certain direction, then I start seeing a dirty red color. The prisoner starts saying "Enough about me, what about I mean. He trusts you two to carry on his legacy, here's hoping he made the best choice." His voice is drowned out. The red color starts to become whole and then starts forming a humanoid. Who is it? Chandler! Chandler's eyes narrow. He says "Boy, you two were hard to find, even harder to worm into this place and in your heads. I thought that silver liquid might have destroyed you. Not the first time I've been lied to." I reply "What do you want? How did you even get here? " He chuckles, "Nothing much you on the floor screaming and crying while I slit your throat. Then the Great Shadow can destroy this cursed copy." The prisoner says "You aren't exactly nice young man."

Chandler responds "Shut it old man!" The world flashes and I am at home. The atmosphere is peaceful and I feel calm. Then a storm starts, and it looks like water is flooding inside. I then feel a punch to the face in. I am knocked to the ground. iI particular my eye feels another one in my other eye. I black out, I open my eyes and they feel puffy and swollen, yet I can still see three others. Wait, people don't have five eyes, especially with this crazy sight.

A mirror appears and the reflection provided shows they are black, my body damaged and exhausted before shifting, having half of my body blurred with Ronnie Anne's, now with three eyes, radiating power of both light and shadow. I see Chandler in the mirror, chuckling. I also see a black titan with ten bat wings behind him before it shifts to the prisoner in the background saying "That all you got, kill me! I gave you the information! Until your real body wakes up, your mind is stuck here, until judgement is passed! As far as I know, I'm already dead along with many of the others in this realm."

Thunder sounds. Then the prisoner and Chandler are gone. The surrounding area changes into the center of a large room with a stone structure in the middle with a child with white hair in Exile's robes standing in a meditative pose, floating above it. I run up the Stairs to see Exile is already on not in the room. I take a step back and then hear steps coming towards me. I take a step towards the sound and the footsteps, go farther away. I say "Exile cut it out!" I start running towards him and I hear running from another pair of footsteps. I see Ronnie Anne she has blood on her face. She has a shiner as well. She says impatiently, "Lincoln, wait up! " I stop in my tracks and run to her while hearing the child's footsteps come closer to us. We see his shadow make a small movement with his hand and we suddenly from all our injuries, even the ones sustained with fight with Magatsu. Then we hear Exile's Laugh in a strange mix with so many others as if they we were in complete sync . We run towards the laugh, and I see a stone monument with my family, Ronnie Anne's and our friends along with strangers.

Exile is kneeling with a small sundial alongside the prisoner and a blonde haired boy around sixteen years. The prisoner actually seems taller, my guess around ten feet. He says "Right on time, Lhii was actually betting you would end up coming. Fortunately he rarely gambles, and I'm not a fan of win-lose situations. I take it you found Chandler, the brat has no idea where he is or what he's gotten himself into. He even didn't understand the potential of the energized protodermis he wanted injected into your bloodstream during my "absence"."

Everything moves to a complete standstill and Exile says, pointing at me, "If you someplace to be or someone to find, don't bother leaving in a rush, my powers encompass time itself, so we have all the time in the City of Legends. I take you found Chandler since he is still running around in our head unattended. I am currently in a depressive stage, and my mind can't exactly come to terms with what I did during my... loss of control and one other thing. This temple is the only place that remains immune to whatever form our soul realm takes. However, everything outside this temple is still affected by my depressive episode. You are going to have to get out of the temple at some point. In this version of the world we're in, there are no chutes, only boats. A River Styx if you want to be mythological, only the people aren't paid to grant passage to the dead. Since well they are doing as payment for my services to them."

The world start flashing again. I am really starting to lose my patience and that is a rare occurrence seeing my current family standing. I need to need truth, and one look from Ronnie Anne tells me the same thing. I try to talk to Exile, but he simply moves his hand in a circular motion, telling me to get on with what I'm saying. I start to say "I want to go home!" as soon as I say that, the world flashes and I am knocked down to the ground. The world starts to get turned into my front yard. Exile says, "You wanted to be home and Ronnie Anne wanted to know what was going on. I figured I would kill two birds with one stone." I look around and I see mom, dad, my sisters. All of them unaffected by the recent events, still innocent. I look down at myself and it seems I am back to my old self as well.

I look around with Exile watching curiously, as if he's been through this same scenario before. My mom and dad call me over to the house. I walk over to him. He says "Who is your friend champ?" I say "Dad this is Exile." Dad responds happily with a tint of concern, "Well, pleased to you Mr. Exile." Exile Smiles, then everything starts to get staticy. I hear a BANG! Dad falls down. I scream "NO! No you can't do this." Mom yells at my sister "GET IN THE HOUSE!" Exile says "We used to say we wouldn't trade this family for the world. I lost my family first, then everything else. Since then, I have doubted this saying. Now I understand." My siblings run into the house with my mom about to join. He shoots her in the back. He says "Don't worry, she isn't dead. She was simply a duplicate along with the others." He fires another shot and says "Now, well let's just say murder keeps the undertakers employed and Nekron with fresh soldiers." I start to cry, and yell "PLEASE STOP THIS! IT ISN'T MY FAULT!" He replies "You're right about that. It was my fault, a fault that I can never rectify no matter how hard I try." I stifle my crying and says "Haven't you people ever heard of, closing the Goddamn Door. (The Door then closes on him) He says "Hm, well I guess they have." Exile looks around and sees a picnic whiskey. He routs through the basket, and finds finds a bottle with orange liquid in it.

He says "WOW! Whiskey at a family picnic. Though then again this is the same family that wanted to lock their 14-year old daughter in a cage for a day, even if it's her favorite holiday so. He puts a cloth inside and gets out a match. He lits it and then the cloth. He throws into the house.

The Loud House gets more static in appearance as I remain silent, without any regard for what happens. I start to curl on the floor. Then Exile makes me look at him, and his face warps into Chandler. He smirks before punching me in the face. He says "You were always a challenge, Larry, I tried to go for a direct assault, but your brain or a part of it blocked me out. I had to disguise myself as Exile. This is his Soul Realm he couldn't get in here if he wanted to. All I had to do was use my favorite skill, manipulation." I reply "Why did you do this?" he replies, rolling his eyes "I told you already.(Getting out the knife) Now it's time to enact that"

I hear the voice of the suicidal prisoner say, "HEY, if you so much as cut a hair off there head, you will regret it." Chandler replies talking to nothing "Really? last I checked you are locked in a cage, and I can worm into your head in a few seconds. SO DON'T GO THREATENING PEOPLE YOU CAN'T FOLLOW THROUGH ON!" He pulls my hair, and puts a blade to my neck. I here the Prisoner Yell "Oskar Blokhin, HELP! INTRUDER!" Chandler lets me go and says "That was the wrong move, when this Oskar Guy gets here I will worm into his mind, then gut you like a fish!" I hear the sound of a door opening that is close yet far away. Chandler says "5, 4, 3, 2, 1." Then I hear the words "You Son of a Kraata! " Then a sicken SNAP! As Chandler cries in pain and his blood runs.

The environment flashes and I am back in the Archives. I am full grown and my eye hurts. I look and see a hulk of a man with chandler on the end of a some sort of sickle. The man pulls it out and chandler cries out in pain. "für das Vaterland." I look over to Ronnie Anne who is in shock. We meet eyes. We slowly get off the ground using our IV's for support. Chandler says "Just wait till I worm into your head." The guard says "You will hang, you warlock." Chandler says "3, 2, 1" Oskar then hits chandler on the head knocking him unconscious. He looks directly at me and says "I thank for bringing this servant of the Brotherhood, but you will still be held accountable for your crimes. So I'll give you a 5 minute head start Devil lovers." Oskar Blokhin walks the other way I assume to the stairs. Ronnie Anne opens her eyes they are both black and blue. She says "Lincoln Oh thank god! I had such as a bad nightmare. What happened to our eyes?" I reply "Don't worry about it. We need to go now. Get up, we need to run!"

I help her up using my IV. Then we both start running. We open another door where the prisoners look healthier by comparison, not great, but better. One says "Oskar Finally you haven't fed us in two days, I have been waiting for the trial for 2 weeks. Oh wait that's not you. Hey please you two help us!" We then hear chandler scream in the form of an echo "WHERE AM I? WHAT'S GOING ON? WHO ARE YOU? WHY IS THERE A NOOSE AROUND MY NECK WAIT AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Then the echo's stop. We hear the entrance door open and we hear the PM or I guess the judge now say via echos say "What's with all the noise" Oskar says "Another intruder your honor. This time a child with red hair who intruded upon Metru Nui." The Judge replies back "Why is there a noose with no neck on it." Oskar says sarcastically, "I don't know your honor! Maybe he just grew an extra set of arms and freed himself?" The Judge replies "I don't care, find them, me and the Vahki will help."

Me and Ronnie Anne start running as we hear the door to the second room open and the echos get louder. The Suicidal Inmate yells "JUDGE, DAMN YOU! WHY DON'T YOU KILL ME!" The judge says "Because I don't want to. Is that the answer you wanted so badly? Your trial decreed that you didn't deserve death. This should be a mercy to you. More than I ever got." I open another door me and Ronnie Anne both go through it. The Judge then walks into opens the door. At least we assume. Three Prisoners start saying "Finally you are here to give us new evidence." The Judge says "NO. No new evidence has been found. All evidence shall be shared at your trials." The prisoners say "We aren't being taken care of here." The judge replies "So what? you know I wasn't taken care of!" A prisoner says confused, "What are you talking about?" We then look at the prisoners in the new room they look healthy than the previous ones. The prisoners here look well fed and sane. One of them says "Oh it's time for our trial already. Wait you aren't Oskar." we Then hear the judge's voice in the echos. He says "I AM NOT UNJUST, LIFE IS UNJUST! I will not explain why I act this way!" The Prisoner then yells "Then SHUT UP!" The Judge Responds "How Dare you! You WILL NOT SPEAK THIS WAY TO ME!"

The prison grounds starts to light up, and the you can start to see what looks like scenery of a city. The judge says "I will only tell you this once and once only. In a time before time. I was simply any other eleven-year old child with a yo-yo. That is until I accidentally broke my younger sisters. Have you heard of the butterfly effect? It's a little theory in which things start small but only grow in effect as the clock keeps moving. In my case I single handedly tore my own family apart."

"The eldest broke up with her boyfriend, my best friend becoming the rebound guy. The naive one got hit on the head in just the right spot. Making herself the smartest person on the planet. The scientist gave up her career and began working at a gas station. The ironic part is that it's the only business that hires four year olds with job experience. The jock's grades dropped because the scientist conceded. She then proceeded to permanently disfigure the princess's face before both becoming criminals. The musician had her chance to play with her hero, only to be kicked out after trashing a hotel room. The comedian learned tragedy and became an activist. The risk taker got paranoid and lived in a plastic bubble for a while. The emo got a set of fangs and the youngest became the tallest."

"The infant almost ate me if it wasn't for the timely arrival of mother and father. I explained everything that happened. In the end, they disowned me. Everything that I knew of my past life had been struck down in one fell swoop. At that point, I was desperate for a sign, a way, any way that would that would bring them. This was the catalyst, the pain, that awakened an ancient power long since forgotten. I had no place to go, nowhere that would accept me or my actions except for one. The home of the one I loved and her brother, the eldest sister's ex boyfriend. For a time, I lived among them as their adopted son, yet I never forgot about my.. Failure. I never stopped thinking about that day, nor the one when HE came."

"You see, this is a scenario in which you need to be careful what you wish for, you might just get it. A tear in reality appeared right in front of my new home. An armored, masked titan appeared from said rift and from him a dark brotherhood of legendary villains monsters from across all corners of the omniverse. They ravaged my homeworld, killing anyone who got in their way or anyone they believed didn't deserve to live. The black being's obsidian and blood red eyes remained fixed on me. For no reason, I fell unconscious and woke in the heart of an unknown stronghold along with her. The being's name is Makuta Nui or The Great Shadow, the first incarnation of all evil, darkness, and all that transpire from it. From his perspective, he was actually grateful for me."

"He was imprisoned by his twin brother long ago, the only way of breaking the seal holding him was if an entity of great power experienced true suffering, betrayal, and every other negative emotion all at once. I was said entity. He wished to make us join him as his "Children of Shadow". We refused, but he was a very patient man. He created Magatsu from my shadow and together, cursed us with immorality, eternal youth, and the inability to die and tortured us 24/7, breaking our bodies, shattering our minds, corrupting our souls halfway with an infinitesimal piece of his own, only for us to regenerate. On All Hallow's Eve, he brought us to his throne room. My old parents, nothing more than corpses on the ground. My new mother, his empress. He showed me something, my siblings and my former friend corrupted by his power since the beginning. I suppose in a sense, he had granted my request."

"He asked us once more to become members of his brotherhood, like he did many times before. My answer was true and so was his response, striking down the one I loved, the one I had come to call my true sister, mere inches from my face. That loss awakened the darker powers forced unto me by my captor. Knowing that I couldn't face him and his new family alone but can fix my mistake, I used my newfound power to salvage the last remnants of my love, and created a portal through time. Just after entering the rift, Magatsu tagged along, making the pathway become unstable, throwing me all the way to the beginning of the omniverse, minutes after Makuta Nui was sealed away."

"The one who sealed him, introduced himself to me as Bionuva Nui, the true embodiment of good, light and all that grow from it's light, unlike his dark opposite. He read my memories and identity, along with my sins and my new burden. The god gave me a mission, find his other reincarnations besides myself and and create an order whose sole purpose is to defend the omniverse from all who seek to do harm to its denizens. In order to complete this mission, he gave me his mask, the Kanohi Magna Nuva, the legendary mask of destiny which contained all his knowledge and skill. To prevent others from discovering my true name, I had to take a new name. Since I was exiled from my original omniverse which is now a dark mirror. The being known as Exile was born."

"For eons I spent all of my time and energy carrying on my ancestor's legacy, gathering allies, living and deceased, travelling from world to world, past and future, universe to all of its pure and dark alternate realities, absorbing those counterparts of myself and my incarnate brothers and sisters who have fallen from the path of life, that is until eleven years ago. The day that this omniverse's version of Lincoln Nuva Loud. Without his consent, I was forced inside his heart, became his shadow, his dark side. This was probably why this being I now call "brother" has never truly lost his way. Some time after his birth, I realized that I can control his body when he's asleep and when he is awake, can copy my consciousness into an older duplicate."

"However, containing this power is not without its problems. At times of great mental strain, I almost lose control of the darker powers I possess. What happened recently is the furthest this calamity has gotten to take complete control of our body and deliver ourselves to Makuta Nui. If it wasn't for Messiah Picaro, bringing Lincoln Omega and this world's Ronnie Anne, we wouldn't have this conversation whatsoever. The children will still have to reach the Great Temple. It's just east from here."

The prison turns back to its regular color. One of the Prisoners yells "WE DON'T CARE LET US OUT!" the sound a loud gunshot goes off. The judge voice is heard saying "For once my wheellock pistol didn't misfire." I say, "Ronnie Anne, do you think he is telling the truth." Ronnie Anne responds "I think so. No one, no matter how corrupted he may be wouldn't lie intentionally about his past, but I don't know if he is telling the actual truth, or his insane mind made it up. We have to get out of here. We will have time to figure it out later." Two Guards open the door and yell "PRISONERS! Surrender or DIE!" They start to run towards us, weapons drawn I look around and see a large on the side of the wall. I open it and Ronnie Anne runs in with me following after. I slam the door shut and we start running down the hallway. The hall bends, and we keep running. The guards are yelling "OSKAR GET OVER HERE AND OPEN THIS DOOR!" The Judge yells "IF THEY GET AWAY, I WILL HAVE YOU TWO GUARDS TARED AND FEATHERED! THEN FED TO THE SPIKITS! I don't have the time or the patience to deal with your mistakes."

The Door opens and the guards start to follow him. We get to the end of the hallway and open the door. It lead us to the entrance. Then the door next to the sign in book opens, and the two guards we originally saw step out. The Prisoner is no longer there. One of them says "geeze that Witch could scream, when we handed her off the executioner." We run into the closing door, and it closes behind us. The two guards turn and see us running. They seem confused. Then we can hear Oskar roar "OPEN THE DOOR!"a door then opens and we here him punch the two guards that let us in. then say "Your Honor, we need your permission to open the door." The judge says "YES AFTER THEM." We get to the end of the hallway and open the hallway. There are multiple boats, with different ferrymen next to all of them.

I say "Which one will take us to the Great Temple?" one of the Ferryman sighs and says "That would be me. Get in I will take you there. Free of charge." We run over to him, and get in his boat. We sit down and he starts untying the knots on the dock. We hear pounding on the door. We hear guards yelling "STOP THEM" we say to the ferryman "Can you hurry" The ferryman says in a monotone voice "No, it will take two seconds." he unties the knots gets his paddle. He steps on the boat just as the door opens. The guards look around and then spot us. The ferryman pushes off from the dock. The guard yells "STAHP RIGHT THERE!" The Ferryman says "No I am legally obligated by the law to take those on boat to where the people want to go!." The Judge screams in a rage "YOU IDIOTS!" 2 more guards enter the harbor both with black eyes. One says "I am sorry sir." the judge replies "Come here!" the guard does so and the Judge Pushes him in the water. The guard screams, and then he is consumed by the water by a tentacle. The judge says "EVERYONE EXPECT OSCAR GET ON THE BOATS AND GO TO ALL THE SECTORS AND NOTIFY THE GUARDS THERE! TELL THEM ONCE THEY HAVE BEEN NOTIFIED TO RING THE BELL! BY PROCESS OF ELIMINATION WE WILL FIND THE FIND WHICH METRU THEY ARE IN AND THEN WE CAN STOP THEM!"

 **So the one now called Exile has finally revealed his past, or at least what he believes, In order to escape, the children must make their way to the Great Temple of Ga-Metru if they have any hope of escaping the "judge"'s soul realm. Until then, PM, review, favorite and follow. You are the true hero and your legend is now.**


	40. Verse 38: The Ferryman's Curse

**Previously on Children of Omne, Exile's soul realm had begun to shift into a land swarming with Salmers. With the two children on the run and their new allies hunting them down, Chandler attempted to try killing Lincoln, only for him to be captured by Sergeant at Arms (Oskar). Some time later the prime minister told nearby prisoners and our heroes what presumes to be his past. The two now travel to the Great Temple with the aid of a ferryman, with their hunters in hot pursuit.**

Ronnie Anne's POV

I look around the area is foggy, I look at the water and I look at my reflection. I face looks beat up. I go to scoop some water to splash on my face. The Ferryman says in a monotone voice "Wouldn't do that if I were you, the stuff is called liquid protodermis, I don't think it's an edible liquid." I immediately withdraw my hand, but then seconds later, a giant scaley hand pops out of the water, and grasps at the air. I scream and withdraw further into the boat. The Ferrymen says "That's the Dweller of the Deep, another reason you shouldn't touch the. Those that attempt to escape to the water or who fall in. If they don't drown immediately, they are consumed by the water itself and turned into a creature that is half human, half monster. Plus I hear it has mutagenic properties."

"That and some who can tell who was the one that dragged the poor soul into it, and makes them stronger, similar to energized protodermis but far more risky. Up to the point I think one is even in parliament, since it grew strong enough to walk on land, survive and was intelligent enough to let the judge know that if he didn't get a seat, he would keep dragging people into the water, until he was strong enough to destroy cities, or worse." I say "Thank you for the warning." The Ferrymen grumbles to himself then mutters under his breath "Just trying to warn you. Plus I like telling stories. Like when people drown."

Lincoln responds "I heard that." The Ferrymen stops rowing and says "What of it? I have to get you there, but unlike most of my other customers, you aren't immortal. If I wanted, I could let us float there, and let you die of thirst, then row your bodies to the shore of the Canyon of Unending Whispers. Catchy name, though a bit long for my taste. Though no one ever asks the ferryman what he thinks. Nor should they, I am scum. Now are you going to try and fight with me or are you going to be a good little couple and make out until we reach the temple shore?" Lincoln and I look at each other. Lincoln says definitely "What prevents us from throwing you out, and rowing the boat yourself. Second, what makes you say that, thinking about us like?"

The Ferrymen claps slowly and then says sarcastically "Very smart, but 3 things. One, you have no idea where you are. Secondly, well, (He jumps off the boat, and as soon as he hits the water. We hear a blood Curdling ROAR, then he pushed out of the water and lands back on the boat.) That, part of my contract, if the boat somehow capsizes, the monsters, demons and worse things have made sure we are safely back on the boat. Third, I have seen and heard of many people who act the same way that you do. The girl may have a rough, monstrous outside but her heart is that of a goddess. You chose wisely." I reply "What about the last question? Why are you scum?"

The Ferrymen replies "I sold my soul to Exile. Not for money, nor power, but for blood. I sold my soul to him as that I was never be caught. I was a serial killer. Oh I had so much fun. Type of victim or who it was didn't matter to me. Just as long as their blood ran dry, I had no complaints. The Cops were on my tail, they even arrested me, but when I was being interrogated. Exile came one day, and made a deal with me. My soul in exchange for never getting caught. I asked him to get me out, and then if I was satisfied we would talk again. He Smiled, then disappeared. They interrogated me, of course I gave them nothing. Then at my trial, The Prosecutor gave their entire case. My idiot of a lawyer, said something to the effect, "I can neither confirm nor deny my client's." I then say Exile's name as the judge, he winked at me from the jury, then disappeared and the judge dismissed the case, on the merits that there were too many brady violations. I got off scot free. Exile told me "I can make sure the cops can never touch you, Sign with me. Side with the Order" Oh and did I!"

"Though I was in my 20s at that time. By the time I was 25, I wanted to get married, have kids, and keep killing! I had no soul left, but Exile accepted and gave me a bone if you would call it that. If I killed 2 people in his name, he would give me the perfect wife to marry me, and she would join in my killing, and he makes sure we would never get caught. However I would have to make those people sign their souls over to Exile right before I killed them."

"The first one was easy, I find a guy on hallucinogens. I directed his hallucinations to the point where he would say just about anything to get the visions to stop. Oh and did he! OH DID HE! HA! I slit his throat, and kept his body in my apartment. The Second person was so much harder. I could almost feel Exile keeping them away, keep me from killing them. He would look at me at times and shake his head, I would be walking in the middle of a street and I was see the target and Exile would take his life, shake his head, and walk away. I got so desperate from that point forward, I finally was able to lure a homeless idiot into my home for a free meal. I saw a note. It said "COOK THE MEAT." It was next to the body. So I did and that homeless idiot ate it like it was best meal he ever had. I could almost feel the knife say "KILL HIM NOW!" So I did. But I was so confused, until Exile showed up and laughed! He said "When you eat someone's blood they become part of you. In his case he signed away his soul for a hot meal." He Disappeared. For a while I thought that he was lying but he was true to his word."

"A day later, I was at the bar and I meet her, my darling wife. She said "I don't know why, but I just had a feeling that told me go to this bar." Oh and we had so much fun, we slaughtered our first victim, on our honeymoon, another after our marriage. But we wanted kids, and fate had made it so I couldn't give her any! So she sold her soul to Exile, and made it so that if it was a girl, the girl would grow up with a mostly normal life, but if it was a boy, the first would live a normal life, the others would follow the path of a serial killer. We killed again that night, then a few weeks later, she got pregnant. It was a girl. I was happy, yet sad. My wife was going to give birth to a normie. HA, but then after she was born. We lured an idiot into thinking he was helping us save a baby, but we slit his throat and my wife got pregnant soon after again, twin boys this time. I was so happy!"

"Then the worst part of my life happened. Me and my wife killed again, but this time the victim fought back and knocked me out while my wife killed him. When I woke up, the worst thing happened. I killed someone and I felt regret, guilt! I started to think what he must of been feeling, and I felt sick. I Tried to turn myself in, but the line would also go dead every time I called them. I tried to go to cops, but my instincts would kick in and I would kill again, and I would hate myself even more. From that point, it would become unbearable, but I couldn't stop! One time, I even ran into a police station and tried to confess, only for a to riot to happen, a gang escaped and starting shooting up the place. My wife showed and we slaughtered the survivors. She got a sick thrill off my disgust, we had two more kids, another girl and another boy. I couldn't stand myself. I tried to stop my two boys from killing their first victim, I tried to get them counseling."

"Every time. The doctors found nothing wrong. I even got to the point I wanted to kill them to stop them from killing! The one time I wanted to kill I COULDN'T! It got to the point I become catatonic. I just forced myself to stop functioning, I hated myself so much! In the end, I died in my 50s catatonic, my wife slit my throat in sheer disgust. After that, I wound up here, decided to take a quiet eternity. Story of my life. I am truly scum, a hypocrite who brought two killers into the world! The Judge sometimes gives me updates, like my wife remarried, and became a black widow, not the spider, but the killer. Though she is dead now, and now she is now an executioner. My children, we'll just say you don't want to know. The two serial killers were set to keep the cycle going. Just so you know, we're here."

I look around, finally remembering that we have a job to do. I hear hear bells chiming in the background. Me and Lincoln step off of the boat, and the ferry ties his boat to the dock and says "Be careful my ex is waiting around somewhere in the lower areas. I think she is conducting a hanging, and if she catches you she will not hesitate. Most of her victims were always defenseless. In particular young children or old people. Your bodies may be older, but your souls aren't." I then hear a group of villagers start yelling "HANG HER! HANG HER DEAD!" Another Group yells "THIS IS MADNESS! THE JUDGE HAS GONE MAD!" e then see a figure in black, he looks towards me. I say "Lincoln do you see that?" Lincoln says "Yeah, sir, do you see that hooded figure?" the Ferrymen says "What hooded figure? Wait, a hooded figured on this island? (His eyes go wide) Did it look at you?" Lincoln replies "He looked at Ronnie Anne" The Ferryman says "This is the spiritual epicenter of the this world. We bury our fallen here. It's said if you see a hooded figure that no one else can see, that may be death. Death came to me in the form, as the detective who arrested who me. The one who we think represents is how death comes to you."

I look and the hooded figure is in front of me. It withdraws its hood and it looks like an older version of Lincoln. However it says in a dark raspy voice that clearly isn't Exile's "It is not your time. (Smirking) Soon I will drag you to hell, and I will carry him to heaven. If that doesn't work, I will think something more fitting. Do me a favor, don't attempt to fight me, I promise if you don't, it won't hurt. If you fight me, I've been beaten countless time, but i've never lost the war." I spit on him "FORGET YOU, YOU AREN'T DEATH! YOU ARE PRODUCT OF EXILE'S TWISTED HEAD!" He then curls his finger up and I am lifted up and thrown a foot toward his face, he then wiggles his finger and I am thrown side to side. He points his finger down smashing me into the ground. He then walks up to me, kneels down and forces my head up and says "You're in a soul realm. Your soul doesn't have a body protecting it. Neither does the other, you'll understand the sacrifice required (I see Lincoln to go near him, but the thing stares and him and says) Want to try it?" The ferrymen says "Death, my friend. Please forgive them, they have been through a lot please."

The figure says "Tony, oh my friend, it's been a while. I have news for you, I took your first daughter yesterday. She passed with friends and family all around her. It was relatively painless, not quick, but for the most part painless." The ferrymen replies "Thank you,  
Death. My friend, I gave many you so many hearts and souls, hearing what goes on outside makes this more bearable. Would you do me the favor of sparing them any pain right now?" He smiles, something strange for someone like him"A favor, you aren't really in any position to do me any favors, however, their deaths must be under natural circumstances" The ferrymen replies "Death please I beg of you!" Death replies "I won't do you a favor, a favor implies you owe me. I will do it for you for free no strings attached." Death uses his power to force us up. He says "I will see when you die, and given your extended lifespans, I am a very patient entity." He snaps his fingers and we are transported to a what looks like a catacomb turned into a prison. Behind a crowd. we hear a women say "do you have any last words." Another woman replies " I am innocent. This is ma-."

We then hear the sound of a ragged slash then a snap. Then bells start to sound from different directions. The crowd cheers and says "Go to hell you witch." Other says "a righteous hanging!" A member of the crowd says "Brothers and Sister there are two condemned among us. According to my intuition, these two are considered to be that of monstrous heathens, false gods that have been plaguing our city of shadows. Death to the Arcane!" The townspeople yell "DEATH TO THE ARCANE!" The entire crowd disperses, all expect for the woman in the center. The hangwoman, looks like a hag. However you can tell that in her youth she was beautiful. The woman says "I know that it's you two. The others are too stupid to know their victims when they see them. Not me. I am not stupid. You two young kids, you may look older, but you are still young. so naive. I can't wait to hang you!" Lincoln replies "You must be the one who slashed the ferryman's throat." Her eyes go wide and she responds, "My husband was awake? (She starts cackling) she says, "You just gave me the most pleasure I have had in months. Normally my targets aren't even awake. Makes it all the more thrilling to know he was awake. You get a 30 second head start. So start running."

Me and Lincoln immediately start running in a random direction. Then we hear "AFTER THEM!" We then see the villagers start to pour out their doors. I look around and I see a sign that says Left to the temple. Me and Lincoln run that way. We can hear the villagers star screaming "Harlots, EVIL, CURSED,GODLESS!" We start running up to the stairs to the temple. We get to the door, and I open it.

The judge waiting for us with two guards. He looks surprised, but the guards act before we can get away. Grabbing us and pulling us into the great temple. He says "Aw, I wanted it to be one of those things, where you open the door and there was a cliche moment like, "Going Somewhere?" Jeez way to kill the moment. Villagers run up to the door when they see the judge they gasp. The judge says "You all failed me! How did 2 children scape an entire underground full of you?" The villagers started groveling saying phrase like "Forgive Us your Honor." The judge responds, by getting out a wheel lock pistol and aims it at us. He says "Oh magic bullet, may you judge the people or person responsible for this profound failure." He pushes the trigger and it jams. The judge rolls his eyes and his armed hand and says "Dang it, why do those guns always jam." He pours more black powder and resets he fires the gun and the bullet flies out. It has a green tint, it flies out bouncing off the the great temple's walls. It hits several times, until it flies straight toward the underground. The people scream, as the ball of destruction flies towards them hitting them with surgical

precision in and out of those unfortunate to be in its path, striking between the eyes every time, ending their lives with relative painlessness.

However the bullet goes down further. The executioners scream is heard. She screams "No my leg! AH!" We hear the sound of a bullet bouncing off stone and her skull cracking then the bullet and the executioner grow silent. The judge yells down the stairs, unfazed by what has happened, "Your judgement has been passed if anyone is still alive down there, you may continue to do so with my blessing." He looks to us "Now you two, you on the other hand. What I am going to do. Boil you in oil, no that will just tan from now on. Cut your nerves off and make you do a puppet show nah, too easy and oil is way too expensive have you seen the prices lately? Well we have hurricanes Harvey and Irma and another one coming, Jose, to thank for that. Remember boys and girls to give to the Salvation Army and/or any other supporting services." The guards look at him confused. The judge starts screaming, then the world flashes and for a split second, the world is back to normal. Considering this place is a world. The guards holding us down let go and cup their heads. Then it flashes again and the world goes back to the hell it was. We look around and see a blue light hovering above a shrine in front of a familiar statue. We run towards it. The judge says in a weak voice "Stop them." We make it into the blue light, it's power lifting us up. The judge look at us and gives us a rather ugly gesture along with the sergeant at arms. He then just smiles, nodding as if we had done something right. Before the guards realize what is happening, we look up and we can see our bodies, with a third in between.

 **Well this ends the hell that was Exile's world in a state of extreme depression. This chapter goes to all who have felt the pain and suffering from Hurricanes Harvey and Irma. PM, follow and review. Until then, you are the true hero, and your legend is now.**


End file.
